Cuando no es como debería ser
by ItsSafo
Summary: ¿Saben? La vida está llena de ironías… Quien diría que sería Ronald Weasley, mi prometido, quien acabaría conmigo... - Dramione. Atención! Probablemente incluya escenas sexuales y palabras obscenas. No es una historia de amor empalagoso.
1. Prólogo

**Actualización (9/9/16): Hola!** Hace unos días 'Doristarazona' me comentó que en los fics en español _normalmente_ se utilizan guiones para las conversaciones (en lugar de las comillas que utilizo yo).  
La verdad nunca me había dado cuenta de eso. Como leo más fics en inglés yo me había acostumbrado a las comillas. Sin embargo, probablemente la mayoría de ustedes no esta acostumbrado; por lo cual, he decidido cambiar el fic al modo en que los fics en español están escritos - lo cual probablemente tome unos días-.  
Espero que este bien, jajaja, me pondré a leer fics en español para adaptarme a la idea de los guiones.

Así que traigo ante ustedes el prólogo con **guiones**! _Ta-chán!_

Poco a poco iré actualizando los capítulos que ya están escritos y (obviamente) a partir de ahora los capítulos serán con guiones.

Bye ~

 **PRÓLOGO**

-Dos años después de la batalla de Hogwarts-

De vez en cuando, mientras Harry, Ron y yo buscábamos los horrocruxes, yo me motivaba pensando en el futuro sin mortífagos ni Voldemort. Me imaginaba que el mundo mágico por fin viviría en paz, sin resentimientos, sin diferencias, sin estatus de sangre. Magos y brujas trabajando juntos para reconstruir nuestra sociedad, para sanar nuestras heridas.

La realidad es **muy** diferente.

Realmente las cosas no han cambiado mucho. Los conflictos, resentimientos y diferencias siguen existiendo y nosotros simplemente hemos aprendido a convivir con ellos.

Inmediatamente después de la batalla de Hogwarts llegaron las persecuciones. Los mercenarios que antes cazaban "sangre sucias" ahora cazaban mortífagos y recibían jugosas recompensas del ministerio. Después de la persecución llegaron los juicios, algunos juicios se realizaron en grupo y eran abiertos al público, otros- lo de los crímenes más atroces- se realizaron a puertas cerradas. ¿Quiénes solo recibían multas? ¿Quiénes iban a Azkaban? ¿Quiénes recibían el beso del dementor? O como excepción…. ¿Quiénes eran perdonados o hallados inocentes?

" _LUCIUS MALFOY, CONDENADO AL BESO DEL DEMENTOR"_

El titular de El Profeta era llamativo, en la portada se observaba al patriarca de los Malfoy abatido en una celda frente a los jueces del Wizengamot.

-Lo has leído, Hermione. - Preguntó Ron muy emocionado.

Yo solo asentí. No, no es que me agradara el señor Malfoy, pero difícilmente encontraba emocionante la muerte de otro.

-Pero ¿cómo es posible? - vociferó el pelirrojo, molesto de pronto.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? - pregunté mientras releía la portada del diario en busca de lo que lo había ofuscado.

Y lo encontré.

Debajo de la foto del señor Malfoy, en letras pequeñas se leía:

" _Narcisa y Draco Malfoy son hallados inocentes. La fortuna Malfoy permanecerá en su cámara de Gringotts"_

\- Hermione, ¿Qué jugarreta han utilizado esas escorias para salir bien librados? ¡Los Goyles lo han perdido todo!

-Toda la fortuna y bienes de los Malfoy estaban a nombre de la Sra. Malfoy desde hace años, al ella ser inocente no les pueden quitar nada.

-Malditos, bastardos. - murmuró Ronald entre dientes. -Ese maldito hurón ha salido completamente ileso de la guerra.

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? - pregunté indignada. -Su padre recibirá el beso del dementor!

\- ¿Y? Fred, Lupin, Tonks y muchos otros murieron por culpa de los mortífagos… incluso tus padres siguen desaparecidos. -Contestó Ronald furioso. - ¿Cómo puedes perdonarlos tan rápido?

-Han pasado dos años Ron. -Suspiré intentando luchar contra las lágrimas, mencionar a mis padres había sido un golpe bajo. -Además si no fuera por la señora Malfoy, Harry estaría muerto y no hubiésemos ganado la guerra. Aun peor, si no fuera por Draco Malfoy, quien se negó a reconocer a Harry cuando nos atraparon los carroñeros, ni siquiera hubiéramos destruidos los horrocruxes y el secreto hubiese muerto con nosotros tres.

-Pero Mione…- Empezó Ron intentado debatir.

-Pero nada. -Refuté rápidamente. -Nosotros sabemos bien como pasaron las cosas. El mismo Harry nos confesó que estaba seguro que Malfoy lo había reconocido en su casa, pero no dijo nada y la señora Malfoy mintió a Voldemort, lo traicionó mientras estaba rodeada de mortífagos y salvó la vida de Harry.

Ronald bufó y se cruzó de brazos.

-Si Voldemort hubiese ganado la guerra, estoy seguro que Malfoy no hubiera dudado en matarte, Hermione. Él no hubiera dudado ni un segundo en acabar contigo.

¿Saben?

La vida está llena de ironías…

Quien diría que un par de años después sería Ronald Weasley, mi prometido, _quien acabaría conmigo._


	2. I'm not the only one

El título del primer capítulo proviene de la canción de Sam Smith, I'm not the only one.

Harry Potter no me pertenece (algún día tal vez Draco, sí), le pertenece a JKR.

* * *

Si hoy en la mañana alguien me hubiera dicho que terminaría emborrachándome en el callejón Knockturn, probablemente lo habría tomado como una broma de mal gusto.

Había pasado los últimos 4 meses en Rumanía, trabajando para el ministerio en una legislación conjunta del mundo mágico europeo para proteger animales mágicos en peligro de extinción y después de adelantar muchísimo trabajo, oficialmente hoy volvía a Inglaterra.

Hoy debía ser un gran día ¿saben?

Era la boda de Luna, y si bien mi traslador no me permitió asistir a la ceremonia, llegué de sorpresa a la celebración.

Esperaba pasarla bien, ver a Harry y una muy embarazada Ginny, felicitar a Luna por su boda, besar a Ron, mi prometido, después de casi un mes (que fue la última vez que él me visitó), pero definitivamente quien se llevó la **gran sorpresa** fui yo.

La verdad, no debería haberme sorprendido tanto. Siendo desagradablemente honesta, creo que mi sabihondo subconsciente ya lo sabía; sin embargo, yo no quise aceptarlo, no pude hacerlo. _Suspiré._ Sí, definitivamente hubo señales.

Curiosamente creo que todo empezó en la incómoda cena que Luna organizó para presentarnos a su prometido

-x-

"Tu hermana me va a matar" le dije a Ron inmediatamente después de darle un ligero beso como saludo y despedida.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" preguntó él recién salido de la ducha.

"La cena de hoy."

"Es en más 1 hora, Mione."

"No, las chicas nos íbamos a reunir antes y quedé con tu hermana para ir juntas" ¿se notaba la desesperación en mi voz? Adoraba a Ginny, pero ser comprensiva no era una de sus virtudes. "Llevo media hora de retraso".

"Eh… bueno pues aparécete ahí."

"Sí, sí, eso haré. Solo vine a dejar estos archivos, tengo que trabajar en ellos el fin de semana"

"Bien."

"¿Bien?" lo miré a los ojos y vi algo que no me gustó… Ron se veía incómodo. _Basta Hermione, deja de analizar a Ron, estas llegando tarde._ "Pues me voy, te amo. Nos vemos a las 7 en el Caldero Chorreante, no llegues tarde".

"Allá nos vemos." contestó Ronald evadiendo mi mirada.

 _No, no tenía tiempo para descifrarlo hoy._ Tomé mi bolso y me aparecí en Grimmauld Place. Un par de segundos después, superado ya el mareo, toqué el timbre de la casa que Harry y Ginny compartían desde que se casaron hace ya un año.

Ginny abrió la puerta y me miró con una ceja alzada. "Gracias por unirte, te esperaba hace casi una hora."

"Lo siento, Ginny… ya sabes cómo es el trabajo" contesté mirándola apenada.

"Te lo perdono esta vez, ¡Mi instinto me dice que hay excelentes noticias!" dijo de pronto con una enorme sonrisa. "Lavander vio a Luna el otro día y no adivinas lo que me contó."

"¿Qué es lo que te contó?"

"Vio a Luna en el callejón Diagon y se fijó que tiene un anillo **en ese dedo** " La pelirroja parecía apunto de combustionar por la emoción. "Estoy segura que hoy nos presentará a su prometido, ¿crees que sea algún mago italiano?"

"No lo sé, vámonos de una vez."

Al entrar en el bar vi a Angelina, Parvati, Padma y Lavander casi encima de Luna intentando sacarle información. Mientras Hannah miraba hacia la mesa de centro con una expresión bastante incómoda.

Angelina era ahora la esposa de George y dirigían juntos Sortilegios Weasley.

Parvati se había convertido en aurora y se había graduado hace poco junto a Ron y Harry. Su novio era un importante miembro del consejo de asuntos exteriores del Ministerio de Magia por lo que no lo habíamos visto más de 2 veces en todos estos años.

Padma estaba aún estudiando para ser medimaga, pero ya realizaba sus prácticas en San Mungo, se había casado con Dean Thomas, quien había trabajado conmigo en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas, hace ya 2 años.

Lavander, quien ahora tenía una delgada cicatriz que atravesaba desde su oreja hasta la clavícula derecha (ocasionada por el ataque de Greyback), trabajaba junto a Hannah en el Caldero Chorreante.

Hannah estaba comprometida con Neville, quien desde este año se había convertido en el flamante profesor de herbología en Hogwarts, luego que Madame Sprout se retirará.

"Hola chicas" saludé algo incómoda, todas voltearon a verme y me saludaron de vuelta.

"¿Ya sabes las buenas nuevas, Hermione?" me preguntó Parvati con una sonrisa tan radiante que me hizo sentir aún más incómoda.

"Claro, felicitaciones Luna, ¿Conocemos al afortunado?"

Luna abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, se la veía muy nerviosa. "Sí lo conocen." dijo por fin.

"Hannah sabe quién es, pero se reúsa a decirnos, ¿puedes creerlo?" exclamó Padma muy indignada.

Hannah evadió mi mirada y fijó sus ojos en Luna.

"Bueno, igual lo descubriremos en una hora, ¿no?" dije intentando aliviar la curiosidad de mis amigas.

"Así es" dijo Luna. "Espero que él y sus amigos vengan."

"¿Cómo qué _esperas_ que venga?" preguntó Lavander con el ceño fruncido. "Él **tiene** que venir."

"Él estaba muy nervioso con todo esto, digamos que durante Hogwarts no se llevaba precisamente bien con ninguno de ustedes" susurró Luna.

"¡Por Merlín!" exclamó Lavander abriendo exageradamente los ojos. "¡Es un slytherin!"

Todas miramos fijamente a Luna conteniendo el aliento, esperando que ella lo negara, pero Luna se limitó a mirar hacia el suelo y hundirse en el sillón.

"¿Lo ven?" - gritó Lavander- "¡Es un slytherin!"

"¿Era de nuestro año?" le preguntó Ginny.

Luna negó con la cabeza.

"¿Del nuestro?" preguntaron las gemelas al mismo tiempo.

"Basta ya." dije yo de pronto, me molestaba ver a Luna cohibida. A pesar de que a veces podía confundirme, prefería su personalidad radiante antes que la Luna asustada. "Lo conocerán en una hora así que dejen de molestarla."

Luna me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento.

"Está bien, Hermione tiene razón. Lo sentimos, Luna." dijo Ginny mirando con ojos asesinos a las demás brujas para que se comporten.

"Bueno, cuéntanos que tal te fue en Italia, ¿encontraste los Snorkack de cuerno arrugado?" preguntó Angelina con cierta sorna.

"Aún no." Respondió Luna. "Pero tengo el presentimiento que estoy cerca. Fue una gran aventura, sin duda"

"¿Lo conociste ahí?" preguntó Lavander.

"¡Lavander!" la regañamos todas.

"Ya, lo siento,"

Y así nos pasamos el resto de la hora antes de la cena hablando de las nuevas especies que había encontrado Luna en Italia, del nuevo tratamiento que estaba llevando Lavander para controlar su licantropía, los seminarios de Padma, el detestable compañero auror de Parvati y de la ley que yo había presentado para declarar ilegal el estado de esclavitud en la que vivían los elfos domésticos.

"Hola Gin." saludó Harry, mientras le daba un sonoro beso en los labios. "Hola chicas, ¿nadie más ha llegado?"

"Aun no" dijo Ginny.

"Pensé que Ron y tú vendrían juntos" le dije a Harry.

"No he hablado con él desde que salimos de la oficina de aurores, Hermione, pero no debe tardar."

Los minutos pasaron y todos los invitados fueron llegando, excepto el misterioso prometido de Luna y Ron…

De pronto, George se sentó a mi lado en uno de los sillones.

"¿A dónde fue Ron, Hermione? Quería mostrarle los nuevos productos de Sortilegios Weasley" dijo George con una radiante sonrisa.

"Compórtate George, no molestes a tu hermano" reprendió Angelina con expresión severa.

"¿La ves?" preguntó el pelirrojo con falsa indignación. "¡Se ha convertido en mi madre! Hasta frunce el ceño de la misma manera."

Reí con la familiar escena, pero no pude evitar preguntarme por el paradero de Ron. No es que fuera extraño que llegara tarde; sin embargo, él no solía tardar tanto.

De pronto, un gran alboroto llamó la atención de todos, George y yo nos miramos preocupados y corrimos hacia la entrada.

"¿Ron qué pasa? ¿cuándo llegaste?" preguntó Harry quién ya se encontraba en la entrada.

"El mal nacido de Zabini pasa, se apareció con sus amigos mortífagos en la entrada." Rugió Ron.

"Él nunca fue un mortífago." protestó Luna de pronto. "Ni mucho menos un mal nacido, Ronald. Él es mi prometido así que o lo dejas pasar o me permites salir para retirarme de esta cena."

 _¡Oh por Merlín!_

"Ven conmigo Ron, AHORA."

Ron quiso replicar, pero lo silencié con una mirada asesina, no estaba de humor para sus arranques infantiles.

Nos dirigimos hacia el segundo nivel y nos encerramos en una de las habitaciones, al entrar coloqué unos hechizos silenciadores.

"¿Qué demonios te pasa, Ronald?" le pregunté con el ceño fruncido. "¿Sabes lo que significa tener tacto? ¡Pobre Luna! Hizo un gran esfuerzo para presentarnos a su prometido porque somos sus amigos, su familia y ¿tú empiezas a insultarlo sin siquiera darle tiempo a hablar?"

"Hermione, es un mortífago, amigo de Malfoy y Crabbe. ¿Recuerdas lo qué nos hizo Crabbe? Él no puede estar aquí con nosotros, como si todo lo que los suyos han hecho no importase. Es un maldito mortífago, como los que mataron a Fred. ¡Encima vino con Malfoy y otros mortífagos como él!" gritó mi prometido.

"Ron, por favor, la gente cambia" casi supliqué.

"Los mortífagos NUNCA CAMBIAN" vociferó él.

"Luna, lo ama, y se van a casar, no hay nada que puedas hacer. Quédate callado o solo habla con nosotros si quieres, pero no te comportes como un intolerante, no hoy"

Ron bufó y se cruzó de brazos.

"Por favor, te lo recompensaré en la casa."

"Bien no los maldeciré, pero no me pidas que sea amable, Mione, por favor" dijo por fin.

"Te amo" le dije antes de entrelazar mis brazos en su cuello y besarlo.

"Bajemos" dijo él después. _Oh, no… esa mirada de nuevo. ¿Ron qué me ocultas?_

-x-

Yo estaba ciega ¿entienden? Cuando la idea pasó por mi cabeza, me sentí avergonzada. No, Ron no podía hacerme eso. Ron, no. Él me amaba. Habíamos empezado a vivir juntos unas semanas antes.

Sin embargo, Ron sí que pudo hacerlo. Lo hizo por más de dos meses mientras vivíamos juntos y los cuatro meses que yo estuve en Rumania.

¿Qué cómo terminé por darme cuenta? Pues digamos que la evidencia llegó en forma de ropa interior femenina en nuestro dormitorio. Ron nunca conoció el significado de la palabra **discreción.**

Bueno, démosle algo de crédito, yo había estado cuatro meses en Rumania y no se suponía que regrese hasta dentro de un mes. ¿Cómo podía él adivinar que yo regresaría de sorpresa para la boda de Luna? ¿O qué la señora Malfoy conversaría amenamente conmigo? ¿Cómo iba él a imaginar que su desmedido odio por los Malfoy lo llevaría a gritarme como poseso frente a todos nuestros amigos y que yo furiosa lo dejaría hablando solo, me aparecería en nuestro departamento y correría a encerrarme en nuestra habitación para luego encontrar regada ropa interior femenina de colores horrendos? Vamos, ¿cómo podría Ron adivinar todo eso?

Curiosamente, de nuevo, la señora Malfoy hoy mismo me había recomendado que deje a Ron, que él no me merecía. ¿Acaso la señora Malfoy se había enterado de las indiscreciones de Ron? Y si era así, ¿quién más sabía? ¿acaso era de conocimiento público que Ron me había estado engañando?

-x-

"Señorita Granger, ¿puedo hablar con usted unos minutos?" la señora Malfoy, muy elegante como siempre, me miraba expectante.

"Por supuesto, señora Malfoy" dije con cierta incomodidad. "Ginny, ya regreso."

La pelirroja asintió.

"¿De qué desea hablar señora Malfoy?"

"Sobre sus padres" fruncí el ceño.

"¿Perdón?"

"Por favor, no se moleste, esta conversación no se da por un mero acto de indiscreción."

"¿Entonces? ¿Qué desea saber sobre mis padres?" susurré.

"Yo" la mujer dudó. "Verá señorita Granger, usted nos apoyó durante el juicio y eso nos dejó en deuda con usted. Un Malfoy-" volvió a dudar, "-no, un Black siempre paga sus deudas, señorita Granger."

"Yo no considero que usted me deba algo, señora Malfoy."

"Por favor, permítame ayudarla" dijo ella con un tono más seguro, intentando ser persuasiva.

"Agradezco mucho su oferta señora Malfoy; sin embargo, yo-"

"Señorita Granger, Draco me dijo que es obstinada, pero créame yo puedo serlo mucho más" esa mirada determinada la conocía muy bien, era la misma mirada que tenía Malfoy cuando jugaba Quidditch. "¿Cuánto tiempo lleva buscando a sus padres?"

"Desde que acabó la guerra" admití derrotada.

"¿Y cuál ha sido la mayor dificultad para encontrarlos?"

"Es muy costoso pagar investigadores internacionales, señora Malfoy, especialmente porque están buscando muggles" expliqué.

"Exacto" dijo ella al mismo tiempo que cogía mi mano con la suya. "Y mi familia tiene mucho dinero, señorita Granger. Mucho. Yo deseo usar parte ese dinero para reunir a una joven, que nos ayudó en el pasado, con sus padres. ¿Es eso difícil de aceptar?" Me dio un ligero apretón en la mano en un gesto maternal.

"Yo-" callé de pronto, los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas. "Deme tiempo para pensarlo, por favor."

La señora Malfoy asintió. "Permítame asegurarle señorita Granger, que no importa con cuántos hechizos haya encantado a sus padres, su madre siente que tiene una hija en algún lugar y quiere que la encuentre."

Yo asentí y miré hacia el suelo intentado ocultar las lágrimas.

De pronto una masculina y pálida mano me ofreció un pañuelo. "Toma Granger, no arruines tu maquillaje" dijo Malfoy, quien cargaba un pequeño bebé en brazos. "Madre, la señora Zabini te está buscando."

"Gracias Draco, allá voy" la señora Malfoy me miró fijamente a los ojos por un par de segundos y la vi nuevamente nerviosa, se mordió el delicado labio inferior y mirándome fijamente dijo: "Deje al joven Weasley, señorita Granger…él definitivamente no la merece."

Y antes de que pudiera contestar cualquier cosa, la familia Malfoy se había retirado.

-x-

Finalmente, me encuentro en un bar del callejón Knockturn, intentando ahogar el dolor que sentía con alcohol.

 **Mucho alcohol.**

"Dame otro whiskey de fuego, por favor"

El cantinero me miró preocupado. "¿Mal día?"

"El peor de mi vida" se me corto la voz pues las lágrimas amenazaban con escaparse de mis ojos.

"No lo creo" lo miré confundida. "Créeme, siempre hay peores."

Empecé a llorar, el cantinero me pasó mi vaso y se alejó.

Yo sabía que el hombre tenía razón, que Ron me haya sacado la vuelta no era el fin de mi vida. Ron había acabado conmigo, sí. Había acabado con la Hermione enamorada, con la Hermione que creía en el ' _y estuvieron juntos para siempre'._ Ron no me había matado, solo había arrancado el corazón de mi pecho y lo había tirado a la basura.

Me tomé el vaso de un solo trago, sintiendo como el whiskey de fuego quemaba mi garganta y disminuía ligeramente el dolor en mi vacío pecho.

"Dame otro vaso."


	3. Snakes

El título de este capítulo proviene de la canción Snakes de No Doubt.  
Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JKR.

He tenido muchos problemas para terminar este capítulo, desde exámenes hasta cambiar de laptop y perderlo todo, pero al fin esta hecho. Siento que han pasado siglos desde el anterior; sin embargo, espero que les guste.

* * *

A Marcus Flint, exslytherin y actual dueño de la taberna "El Otro Caldero", nunca le había importado si un cliente tomaba hasta perder el conocimiento; siempre y cuando tuviese para pagarle, evidentemente. Tampoco le importaba si jóvenes brujas venían al Callejón Knockturn buscando acción y terminaban llevándose mucho más de lo que podían manejar.

Mucho menos le importó una joven rubia que había entrado muy nerviosa hace un par de horas y se había dedicado a arrasar con sus reservas de whiskey de fuego.

Pero cuando a las 3 horas de su llegada, el cabello rubio y lacio había empezado a convertirse en castaño y alborotado, sí que le importó. Él conocía bien ese cabello alborotado, ¡había una maldita estatua de ese cabello en el Callejón Diagon!

Dejó su mesa usual y como toda serpiente se acercó silenciosamente a la Gryffindor.

"¿Granger?" preguntó, la joven no contestó.

Marcus se acercó más para poder ver mejor su rostro. "Mierda, Granger, si eres tú."

"No sé de qué está hablando." Contestó ella arrastrando las palabras por su evidente estado alcoholizado. Hermione intentó enfocar la vista para reconocer a su indeseado acompañante; sin embargo, no pudo. Viendo el terrible estado en el que se encontraba la joven, Marcus hizo una señal a su empleado para que no le sirva el siguiente vaso.

"Vamos Granger, tengo una chimenea y polvos flu en mi oficina, podemos llamar a Weasley para que te venga a recoger."

"¡NO! ¡NADA DE WEASLEY!" Gritó la castaña. Marcus miró a su alrededor nervioso, media taberna ya se había dado cuenta que Hermione Granger estaba ahí. Y eso no eran buenas noticias. Ser Hermione Granger, una muy ebria Hermione Granger, en el callejón Knockturn no iba a terminar bien. _Vamos, Marcus. Un miembro del trío de oro no va a morir saliendo de tu taberna._

"Ven conmigo, Granger, no necesito que levantes más sospechas." Susurró el slytherin mientras ayudaba a la castaña a levantarse y la guiaba a su oficina.

Una vez dentro de la oficina el joven soltó el aire que inconscientemente había estado conteniendo.

"Te tienes que ir Granger, pero me tengo que asegurar que salgas viva de este callejón." Marcus daba vueltas en su oficina, intentaba encontrar una solución. Rápido. "Bien, Granger. No Weasley." Hermione asintió varias veces. "¿Qué hay de Potter? ¿Puedo llamar a Potter?"

"Sí, Harry sí." Balbuceó ella.

"Genial, excelente. ¿Cuál es la dirección de Potter? No la tengo afiliada a mi Red Flu."

Ante la falta de respuesta, Marcus zarandeó ligeramente a Hermione. "¿Granger?"

"¿Hmm?"

"Necesito la dirección de Potter." Repitió él.

"Claro, Harry." La morena dudó. "No la sé."

"¡¿Cómo?! ¿No sabes la dirección de Potter?" Casi gritó exasperado el joven.

"No la recuerdo." Admitió ella.

"POR MERLÍN, estoy jodido." Marcus golpeó su escritorio con fuerza y luego soltó improperios. "Eres la bruja más brillante de nuestra generación, pero tomate un par de whiskies de fuego y no te sabes la dirección de tu mejor amigo."

"Lo siento." Masculló avergonzada.

 _Piensa Marcus, ¿cómo encontramos a Potter?_

"Mierda, ¡lo tengo!"

Marcus se acercó a su chimenea, cogió unos cuantos polvos flu, los tiró en el fuego y dijo con voz clara. "Wiltshire, Malfoy Manor."

Un par de segundos de silencio fueron procedidos por un crepitar extraño en la chimenea, de pronto una voz metálica y retumbante habló. "!Declara tu propósito!"

Hermione sintió nauseas, ella conocía muy bien esa voz. La había escuchado una sola vez hace años, pero nunca sería capaz de borrar esos recuerdos.

"Soy Marcus Flint y necesitó hablar con Draco Malfoy. Es **urgente**." Contestó Marcus Flint algo tenso.

Otros silenciosos segundos pasaron hasta que la platinada cabeza de Draco Malfoy apareció en la chimenea. "¿Puedo saber para qué demonios me buscas a las 3 de la madrugada?"

"Necesito que contactes a Potter."

"¿Por qué?"

"Tengo una situación Malfoy" dijo el mayor, haciéndose a un lado para que Draco pueda ver a la gryffindor.

"Por Salazar, Flint, dime que no has hecho alguna estupidez." Exclamó Malfoy alarmado.

"No, no." Negó el otro con aire cansado. "La chica Granger vino a la taberna hace unas horas y ha intentado acabar con mis provisiones de whiskey de fuego. Está en la mierda, Malfoy, necesito sacarla de aquí."

"Potter no podrá ayudarte. La comadreja menor empezó a tener dolores de parto en plena boda de Zabini y tuvieron que aparecerse en San Mungo." Draco suspiró. "Hazte a un lado Flint, cruzaré la red flu."

Hermione apenas podía mantenerse consciente, escuchaba un fuerte pitido que provenía de ningún lado, todo se movía demasiado rápido y sentía sus músculos laxos y debilitados. "Flint…" Susurró.

El hombre se volteó al escuchar su apellido y la observó preocupado, acercó su sillón y la ayudó a sentarse. De pronto escuchó un ruido que señalaba que Draco Malfoy acababa de usar la red flu.

Hermione al sentirse tan cómoda en el amplio y majestuoso sillón, se dejó llevar y cayó dormida.

"¿Puedo saber por qué permitiste que llegue a este estado?" preguntó Draco molesto.

"Si hubiera sabido quien era ni siquiera la hubiese dejado entrar. Granger estaba disfrazada." Se defendió el otro.

Draco se acercó a Hermione y palmeó su hombro. "Despierta Granger, te estas avergonzando."

Hermione tardó en enfocar la vista al despertar. "Tú no eres Harry." Dijo arrastrando las palabras.

Draco rodó los ojos. "Veo que la falta de perspicacia de la comadreja se te ha contagiado."

Marcus Flint empezó a reírse. La situación era ridícula.

"¿Dónde está Harry?" Reformuló ella.

"En San Mungo, empezando a formar su batallón de pelirrojos pobretones."

Hermione frunció el ceño. "No los llames así."

"Vaya, ni el alcohol puede callar esa boca." Ella bufó como respuesta.

"Vamos, levántate Granger. Te llevaré con tu pelirrojo pobretón." Dijo Draco acercándose a ella para ayudarla a pararse.

"No, no quiero ver a Ron, hoy no. Por favor, Malfoy, no me lleves con él."

Ambos slytherin se quedaron callados, ninguno sabía exactamente qué decir. La castaña se veía al borde de las lágrimas y se resistía a levantarse.

Draco suspiró cansado. _A esta hora debería estar durmiendo._ "Bueno, Granger. Supongo que a mi madre no le molestará demasiado tener una invitada de última hora."

"No quiero ir a **ese** lugar." Dijo ella con cierto temor. "Aún no lo supero."

 _Aparentemente el alcohol te suelta la lengua._ Pensó Draco. "No te preocupes, la mansión ha sido completamente remodelada. Estoy seguro que no te traerá malos recuerdos."

"¿Estás seguro de lo que haces Malfoy?" Intervino Marcus.

"No, pero no tengo otra opción." Draco buscó unos cuantos galeones en su bolsillo y se los entregó a Marcus. "Espero que esto cubra su consumo."

"Pues sí." Contestó.

"No te preocupes, Flint. Ella es mi problema ahora. Yo me encargo."

Draco se acercó a Hermione y la alzó sin dificultad. _Todo el entrenamiento físico para ser auror por fin sirve de algo_. Pensó él con ironía.

Luego de un sonoro 'pop', Draco y Hermione se encontraban en la entrada de Malfoy Manor, el slytherin extendió el brazo y tocó la puerta metálica, la cual se abrió al instante.

Draco avanzó por el patio delantero dirigiéndose a la puerta principal. La puerta metálica simplemente se cerró detrás de ellos.

"¡Rommy!"

Al instante un elfo doméstico de grandes ojos verdes apareció a su lado, vestía un uniforme de mayordomo en miniatura e incluso lentes.

"¿Has liberado a tus elfos, Malfoy?" Preguntó Hermione conmocionada.

"Después del juicio, mi madre te agarró afecto, Granger. Es bastante terca, ¿sabes? Cuando leyó tu artículo en El Profeta sobre los derechos de los elfos domésticos, no dudó ni un segundo y los liberó a todos. Aunque, claro, ellos siguen trabajando para nosotros, ya sabes, de alguna manera necesitan dinero para sobrevivir."

Hermione, definitivamente por la influencia del alcohol, no pudo contener las lágrimas. Lo que empezó como un ligero sollozo rápidamente se convirtió en un llanto de dimensiones inesperadas.

"¿Lo ves?" Preguntó ella con dificultad.

"No sé a qué te refieres Granger." Contestó Draco cansado.

"Hasta tu madre-" Hermione tomó un largo aliento antes de continuar. "Hasta tu madre se toma en serio el P.E.D.D.O. y Ronald no."

"Vamos, Granger estas montando una escena, vas a despertar a toda la mansión."

"Lo siento." Susurró ella intentando calmarse.

"Avísale a los elfos de la cocina que estoy llegando, diles que necesito un remedio para la embriaguez y algo de comida ligera."

"Por supuesto, amo." El elfo hizo una ligera reverencia y desapareció.

Cuando llegaron a la altura de la puerta principal Draco la bajó; sin embargo, se aseguró de tenerla bien sujeta para que no se caiga. No había pasado ni un segundo cuando el mismo elfo mayordomo les abrió la puerta.

"Tendrá que esperar unos minutos, amo. Están preparando lo que ordenó."

"Bien, gracias, Rommy. Prepara una habitación para huéspedes. Preferentemente la más cercana de mi habitación." Dijo Draco mientras ayudaba a Hermione a sentarse en uno de los sillones de la recepción.

"Por supuesto, amo. ¿Debo avisar a la señora que tenemos visita? Cuando despierte ella evidentemente." Preguntó el elfo antes de irse.

"No te preocupes, lo haré yo mismo. ¿Scorpius duerme bien?"

"Como un ángel, amo. La señora lo acostó poco después de que usted se retirara a su estudio. Igualmente, Pinky lo cuida en su habitación." Contestó el elfo con afecto.

"Gracias."

Hermione miró a Draco asombrada, nunca en su vida lo había escuchado decir gracias.

"Vaya, de verdad no reconozco nada." Susurró la joven intentando distraerse.

El rubio sonrió satisfecho.

"Cuando Scorpius nació mi madre decidió remodelar toda la mansión. Según ella con la llegad de un nuevo Malfoy deben llegar cambios también."

"Que tierna."

Ninguno de los dos dijo más. Hermione sentía su cabeza embotada y torpe. Tenía sueño, pero el pitido en sus oídos no cesaba, lo cual le impedía dormir.

El silencio se hizo eterno, Draco se removió algo incómodo en el sillón frente a donde estaba sentada la gryffindor.

"Amo, el remedio y la comida que pidió están listos." Anunció una elfina que llevaba un delantal con bordes de encaje blanco.

"Gracias, Polly." La elfina se hinchó de felicidad al escuchar a su amo satisfecho y colocó la bandeja en la mesa de centro. "Puedes regresar a tus aposentos, yo me encargo del resto."

"Como ordene amo, gracias." La elfina realizó una graciosa reverencia y dando saltitos regresó hacia su habitación.

"Eres muy amable con los elfos, siento que estoy teniendo alucinaciones." Dijo por fin Hermione.

"No te emociones, Granger. Aun puedo ser cruel con las empollonas." Malfoy sonrió de lado, se acercó de pronto a ella y le ofreció la pequeña taza que la elfina había traído. "Bebe esto, dejarás de estar ebria y podré avergonzarte por todo el show que has armado."

Hermione se sonrojó, pero tomó la taza y bebió rápidamente. Cuando colocó la taza nuevamente en la bandeja, Draco le ofreció unas galletas.

"Me imagino que no se te ocurrió comer en El Otro Caldero." Hermione negó con la cabeza y aceptó la galleta, la cual mordisqueó con cuidado.

Cuando ya se había comido un par se dio cuenta que su cabeza ya no se sentía embotada. "Vaya, realmente funcionó."

"Magia de elfos."

Hermione bostezó, sin el malestar ocasionado por los whiskies ella por fin podría dormir. Se sentía demasiado cansada. Miró el reloj de su muñeca y se asombró al darse cuenta la hora. 4 de la madrugada. "Será mejor que me vaya a casa."

"¿A dónde irás exactamente, Granger? ¿Irás a tu casa a dormir con el traidor de Weasley?" Preguntó Draco con una ceja alzada. "No pensé que fueras de las que miraba hacia el otro lado."

Hermione dudó. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente. Se mordió el labio inferior y luego soltó un largo suspiro. "No soy de las que ve hacia el otro lado. ¿Cómo te enteraste? Tu madre también lo sabe ¿no? Ella me dijo que lo dejara. ¿Cómo lo supo tu madre? ¿Lo sabe todo el mundo?" La joven se sintió histérica. ¿Acaso fue la última en enterarse que Ron le había sido infiel?

"No creo que lo sepa todo el mundo. Mi madre los vio hace unos meses. Ella no me lo había contado hasta hoy, que la escuché advirtiéndote sobre él. Pienso que Weasley es bastante estúpido para hacerte eso, Granger. Especialmente por la bruja con quien lo hizo."

"¿Quién es?" Preguntó ella al instante.

"¿No lo sabes?" Inquirió Draco asombrado. El joven se pasó la mano por los rubios cabellos demostrando nerviosismo.

Hermione se levantó y se acercó a Draco, lo miró desesperada. "¿Quién es, Malfoy? ¿Quién es la bruja con la que Ron me ha estado sacando la vuelta?"

* * *

Me permití alterara a mi conveniencia el cómo Sirius habla con Harry a través de la chimenea y ahondé en el uso y limitaciones de la red flu. Sinceramente no es algo demasiado relevante, pero creo necesario remarcar que esos "cambios" son cosa mía. No es que se use la red flu para hablar por chimenea (o tal vez sí (?)) .

Díganme que tal les pareció la historia, la verdad me tiene bastante nerviosa así que por favor dejen un review con sus pensamientos sobre la historia.


	4. Break on Through

**NOTA DE AUTOR:** Primero que nada me quiero disculpar inmensamente con las personas que leen este fic y que lo siguen. Lamentablemente luego de un bloqueo terrible, mi laptop volvió a malograrse cuando ya tenía el 70% de este capítulo escrito. Como estaba con desconfianza con la gente que la había arreglado con anterioridad lo mandé al mismo servicio técnico de ASUS, lo cual es más caro, y se demoraron una vida en entregarme la computadora ya arreglada. Espero que ahora ya no se salga la pantalla u-u.  
Aquí esta el nuevo capítulo, un poco raro creo yo por todo el tiempo que ha pasado entre uno y otro. Creo que en el prox. capítulo haré un _timeline_ para que la historia se entienda mejor, por si hay alguien que siente vacíos o dudas.

Por otro lado, ya tengo el próximo capítulo hecho, oh sí. Apenas recuperé mi laptop me puse a escribir como maniática. Otra cosa, en unas dos semanas me iré de viaje al otro lado del mundo y no sé si funciona en China, como tienen todo ese asunto del bloqueo (por ejemplo, no se puede entrar a facebook, snapchat, google maps, etc.), realmente lo dudo. Así que serán otros 15 días de silencio :(

Sin embargo, intentaré compensarlos por ello y escribiré tanto como pueda hasta ese día.

Finalmente, quería agradecer con todo mi corazón a las personitas que han comentado- que no son muchas- pero al menos están ahí - _hola!._

Realmente espero que disfruten esta historia, me pongo increíblemente nerviosa antes de postear cada capítulo.

PSDT. Ya leyeron Harry Potter and The Cursed Child? Qué piensan del nuevo libro?

 **DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter no me pertenece :(**

* * *

Cuando tenía 17 años pensé que mi vida había acabado. A mi alrededor todo el mundo celebraba la victoria mientras que yo temblaba de miedo por lo que sabía que vendría. Muerte.

Observé con aprensión los azules ojos de mi madre, quien me abrazaba intentando protegerme de las miradas curiosas; y más allá del miedo que veía en su mirada, observé paz por primera vez en varios meses.

"Todo va a estar bien, Draco. Ya terminó. El señor oscuro ha caído, la guerra ha terminado". La escuché repetir una y otra vez intentando disminuir la tensión en mí.

Cuando pude voltearme, observé a mi padre, quien lucía completamente abatido. Su rostro estaba pálido y sus manos temblaban.

"Debemos huir, Cissy." Susurro él de pronto. "Nos mandarán a Azkaban, nos condenarán al beso del dementor. Estamos acabados."

"No, Lucius. No huiremos. **Mi hijo y yo** no huiremos. Yo ayudé al muchacho Potter y confió en que él nos ayudará." Contestó mi madre con voz firme, nunca la había visto así: tan decidida, tan valiente.

Sin darme cuenta, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, las cuales luché por contener. "Tal vez padre tenga razón." Dije con voz ahogada, sentía algo bloqueando mi garganta.

"No, Draco. A partir de ahora seré yo quien tome las decisiones en esta familia. Tu padre casi nos mata por seguir a un mestizo loco." Ella fulminó a mi padre con la mirada y luego me miró. "Todo va a estar bien, cariño. Confía en mamá." Me dijo con el mismo tono de voz que usaba cuando yo era niño y tenía pesadillas. No pude evitar perderme en sus ojos llenos de amor y asentí.

Los minutos pasaron, largos y tensos. Estábamos los 3 sentados en una esquina del comedor. Mi padre con la cabeza entre las piernas, completamente derrotado; y mi madre con aire pensativo sosteniendo mi mano. Suspiré.

Mi vida había acabo, ¿cómo sería estar en Azkabán? ¿Me condenarían al beso del dementor? ¿Cómo sería vivir así? Mil y un escenarios, cada uno más terrorífico, pasaban por mi mente; hasta que escuché una voz conocida.

"Señora Malfoy." Llamó Potter, cuando alcé la mirada él estaba frente a nosotros. Mi padre tembló por el miedo, mi madre en cambio lucía aliviada, miraba directamente a Potter a los ojos.

"Joven Potter." Contestó.

"Yo-" Empezó Potter, pero aparentemente no terminaba de ordenar sus pensamientos. A su costado derecho se encontraba Granger, con la cara sucia y golpeada; sin embargo, algo en ella se veía esperanzador. Potter se rascó la cabeza. "Yo quería agradecerle. Gracias por salvarme." Se escucharon un montón de murmullos en el comedor, donde todos los aliados de Potter se encontraban mirando la escena. "Gracias por traicionar a Voldemort y salvarme. Sin usted probablemente ya estaría muerto, probablemente Voldemort hubiese ganado-". Los murmullos pararon de pronto. "-Por eso, **gracias**."

Mi madre sonrió levemente. "Pienso que finalmente hice lo correcto Potter. Finalmente tomé una decisión por mí misma, fui valiente e hice lo correcto." Mi madre miraba a Potter expectante; sin embargo, él se quedó callado, nervioso. "Y con esa recién encontrada valentía mi familia y yo enfrentaremos los juicios venideros, le aseguro que no huiremos."

Potter asintió, de pronto se veía decidido. "Yo declararé a su favor, lo que hizo definitivamente cambió el rumbo de la guerra, señora Malfoy."

"Gracias Potter. Realmente aprecio esa oferta, pero prefiero que declares a favor de Draco, él como muchos otros jóvenes solo ha sido una víctima. Un chico que tuvo que asumir los errores de sus padres y pagar el precio."

"Madre, no." Me escuché diciendo de pronto.

"Draco, por favor."

"Madre…-"

"Yo testificaré a tu favor, Malfoy." Alcé la mirada y me encontré con Granger sonriéndome tímidamente. "Cuando nos atraparon y llevaron a Malfoy Manor, te negaste a identificar a Harry y por eso no llamaron a Voldemort."

"Además." Dijo Potter de pronto. "Snape me mostró porqué lo hiciste, sé que Voldemort amenazó a tu familia, sé que no pudiste decidir. Nosotros definitivamente declararemos a tu favor."

Mi madre tembló de la emoción, vi sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas y una suave sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Yo simplemente bajé la mirada, yo sabía que todo eso no era verdad, yo era un mortífago más. Solo que fui cobarde, tan cobarde que no fui capaz de matar. Tan cobarde que no fui capaz de proteger a mi madre.

¿Qué había pasado en Malfoy Manor? Cuando mi tía Bella preguntó si yo reconocía Potter, quise decir que sí. Quise llamar yo mismo al Señor Tenebroso para finalmente acabar con la guerra. Potter y sus amigos podrían morir y con ellos la guerra.

Sin embargo, un segundo antes de que la afirmación salga de mi boca, simplemente no pude. Dentro de mí, en lo más profundo, mi conciencia me dijo que, aunque Potter muriese la guerra no acabaría. Las muertes no acabarían. Mi familia seguiría al vilo de la muerte. En ese momento lo supe: la guerra, las muertes, la tortura solo acabaría si el Señor Tenebroso era derrotado. Y sin pensarlo dos veces simplemente me negué a reconocer a Potter.

"Sin embargo-" Dijo Potter trayéndome de vuelta de la realidad. "-no hay nada que podamos hacer por el señor Malfoy." Sentí como mi padre se tensaba. "Todo el mundo sabe que él escapó de Azkaban con ayuda de otros mortífagos y ha sido uno muy activo." El tono serio de Potter indicaba que la decisión había sido tomada de antemano, el cuello de mi padre era la condición para ayudarnos. "Los aurores se lo llevarán a él y a los otros mortífagos a Azkaban inmediatamente."

"Entiendo." Contestó mi padre de pronto. Vi como sus ojos grises, prácticamente iguales a los míos, se clavaban en los de mi madre. "Perdóname Cissy, te defraudé, pero ahora me haré responsable." Mi padre tomo mi brazo y llamó mi atención. Sus ojos ahora se clavaron en los míos. "Cuida de tu madre, Draco, estoy seguro que lo harás mejor que yo."

Solo asentí.

"Estoy listo, Potter." Mi padre se levantó y extendió sus brazos para que sea esposado. De pronto un mago muy alto y de piel oscura se acercó y colocó las esposas mágicas y se llevó a mi padre.

Mi madre y yo los seguimos con la mirada. Mi padre y el auror se juntaron con otros mortífagos y aurores; aseguraron a todos los prisioneros y desaparecieron. El llanto de mi madre fue inmediato. Mi corazón se rompió, nunca antes la había escuchado llorar.

"Lo siento mucho, señora Malfoy." Dijo Granger. Mi madre aparentemente no la escuchó, pasé mi brazo por sus delgados hombros e intenté consolarla.

Potter y Granger se fueron.

"Yo cuidaré de ti, madre. No te preocupes." Dije intentado sonar seguro. No lo estaba. Sentía que el suelo se hundía bajo mis pies.

-x-

El juicio fue una pesadilla, nos juzgaron por separado y una y otra vez tuve que escuchar las declaraciones de los testigos, las lecturas de la evidencia, las acusaciones, los cuestionamientos. Me sentía cansado, harto. Si bien el nuevo Wizengamot se veía más justo seguían siendo implacables.

Cinco días antes de mi sentencia habían declarado a mi madre inocente, lo cual sin duda me aliviaba; sin embargo, seguía sintiendo el desagradable nudo en mi estómago. Tenía miedo, miedo por mí, miedo por mi padre.

Sí, mi padre había sido un bastardo, pero era mi padre. Me sentía incapaz de odiarle. Estaba muy preocupado porque a diferencia de nuestros juicios, él ya había sido declarado culpable y estaba a la espera de su sentencia. ¿Lo mantendrían de por vida en Azkaban? ¿Lo condenarían al beso del dementor?

Mierda, mierda, mierda. ¿Cuántas noches había pasado sin dormir durante esa época?

El día de mi sentencia fue terrible. Si bien me había hallado inocente, gracias a los testimonios de Potter, Granger y los recuerdos de Snape; por otro lado, mi padre había recibido su sentencia y fue lo peor que nos podía pasar. Cuando el juez del Wizengamot dijo: Beso del Dementor, vi a mi madre temblar, todo ella, todo su cuerpo temblaba sin control.

"No, Lucius no." Susurró ella. Sus azules ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas, y sus manos, apretaban su bolso maniáticamente.

"El prisionero desea hablar con el Wizengamot." Anunció el defensor de mi padre.

"Se permite la interacción." Dijo el vocero del tribunal.

"Deseo solicitar al tribunal, que después de recibir mi pena, yo sea asesinado. Renuncio a todos mis derechos y solicito que el tribunal del Wizengamot autorice mi muerte por razones humanitarias."

Los murmullos no pararon. Todo el tribunal empezó a debatir la solicitud.

Mi madre miraba a mi padre fijamente, ella se veía deshecha. Muerta.

"Madre, sabes que es lo mejor. Vivir después del beso de un dementor, no es vida." Susurré intentado aliviarla.

"Lo sé, sé que es lo mejor y lo más digno." Dijo ella con voz tranquila. De pronto se paró y en voz alta para ser escuchada por todos dijo: Solicito una visita conyugal antes de que se ejecute la sentencia.

Mi padre la miró sorprendido y una suave sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Mi madre con ojos llorosos le sonrió de vuelta.

Me quedé absorto observando el amor que mis padres aún se tenían, incluso en esta horrible situación.

"Este tribunal accede a ambas peticiones." Indicó el vocal luego de unos minutos, devolviéndome a la realidad. "Lucius Abraxas Malfoy recibirá una muerte humanitaria después de recibir el beso de dementor; sin embargo, antes de eso podrá recibir una visita de 30 minutos de su esposa, Narcissa Lucretia Malfoy. La sentencia será ejecutada dentro de 3 días calendario en la prisión de Azkaban, pueden retirarse, la sesión ha terminado."

-x-

"Exactamente, ¿qué demonios significa esto, Astoria?" Grité desesperado.

"Me voy, Draco. Me iré de Londres, viviré con Daphne y su esposo en Estados Unidos por un tiempo. Yo no puedo seguir haciendo esto, Draco, no puedo. No te amo, nunca te amé y este matrimonio arreglado es un desastre. ¡UN MALDITO DESASTRE!" Contestó ella mientras seguía colocando sus ropas en una maleta con la ayuda de su varita. "Estoy hastiada del aire nostálgico que te persigue a todos lados, de esta maldita mansión, me absorbe, me deprime, todo es tan tétrico. Estoy harta de ti, de tu madre, de tu apellido, de tu casa, de todo lo que tenga que ver contigo."

Sus palabras dolían, cada una de ellas rebotaban en mi cerebro. "¿Estas harta también de nuestro hijo, Astoria? Tiene 2 malditos meses, ¡por Salazar! ¿Lo vas a abandonar a él también? ¿¡A ÉL TAMBIÉN!?" Silencio. .5 "¡CONTESTA MALDITA BRUJA DESCONSIDERADA!" Sentí mi magia crisparse por todo mi cuerpo.

Sí, yo tampoco la amaba, pero no podía entender como alguien era capaz de abandonar a su hijo así. "¿Lo abandonaras? Dime, Astoria, ¿me odias tanto que lo abandonarás a él también?"

Astoria se veía fuera de lugar. Su usualmente perfecto cabello castaño estaba despeinado, sus ojos verdes estaban llorosos e hinchado; sin embargo, la expresión en su rostro me lo dijo todo: Astoria era capaz de abandonar a su propio hijo.

"¿Hay otro?" Pregunté. "¿Vas a abandonarnos porque te has enamorado de otro?"

Ella negó con la cabeza.

"¿Entonces? No necesito que me ames, Astoria, yo tampoco te amo a ti. Solo necesito que te quedes, compraré otra casa para nosotros si te quedas. Solo quiero que estés ahí para poder cuidar juntos a nuestro hijo. Es un bebé, Astoria. Esta indefenso. Te necesita a ti mucho más que a mí. No puedes abandonarlo, no puedes." Dije más calmado, intentando convencerla. "Por favor, Astoria, no lo abandones." Supliqué. "Es tu hijo también."

"Draco, yo soy joven, quiero vivir, quiero enamorarme, quiero gozar de mi vida. Y eso no lo podré hacer nunca a tu lado. Estas muerto en vida. Toda esta familia está maldita. Yo no quise este matrimonio, no quise a ese hijo, pero fui débil y no me opuse lo suficiente. Mi madre me convenció que sería lo mejor casarnos, que sería lo mejor darte un heredero lo más rápido posible; sin embargo, ahora me doy cuenta que no es así. Yo no quiero nada de esto." Cada una de sus palabras me llenó de ira, tenía gana de ahorcarla para que se calle.

"Lárgate de una maldita vez, y si vuelves a poner un pie en Londres mágico espero que no se te ocurra por ni un puto momento acercarte a mí, a mi madre, a mi casa ni a mi hijo. ¿Lo entiendes? Vas a desaparecer de mi vida y espero que sea para siempre. Mis abogados te mandarán los papeles del divorcio y la renuncia de tus derechos como madre. Espero que lo firmes o te aseguro que me encargaré que todo el mundo se entere que estas abandonado a tu hijo recién nacido." Sentía la furia calentar mi sangre. "¡LÁRGATE!"

Astoria me miró asustada, como esperando que la golpeará.

"Dra-" Dijo con voz trémula.

"¡Rommy!" Llamé. El elfo doméstico se apareció en menos de un segundo.

"Dígame, amo."

"Acompaña a la señorita Greengrass a la entrada de Malfoy Manor. A ella nunca más se le permitirá el acceso a esta propiedad, ni ninguna otra propiedad de esta familia. Realiza las gestiones necesarias. ¿Entendido?"

"Sí, amo. Por supuesto."

Astoria me miró en silencio, recogió su bolsa y permitió que el pequeño elfo sostuviera sus maletas. No pude seguir viviendo, salí casi corriendo de la habitación y dejé que mis pies me guiarán.

Sin pensarlo terminé en el cuarto de Scorpius. Mi pequeño hijo, quien era prácticamente una copia fiel a mí, se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente en su cuna.

Él era tan pequeño, tan frágil. Y ahora no tenía madre.

Me derrumbé al costado de su cuna, y por primera vez desde la muerte de mi padre, lloré.

-x-

Unos días después de la partida de Astoria decidí cambiar mi vida, me uní a la academia de aurores y un año después, estaba listo para redimir mis pecados.

Misteriosamente terminé emparejado con Potter, oh sí, San Potter.

Potter y yo trabajamos bien para ser honestos, más allá de nuestras usuales disputas verbales y una que otra broma pesada, ahora mismo no solo somos compañeros, somos amigos.

¿Weasley? Bueno Weasley sigue siendo un pelirrojo pobretón bueno para nada que me detesta por mi evidente superioridad.

* * *

¿REVIEWS? ¿Aun que sea unito?


	5. Animal Instinct

**IMPORTANTE:**

Esta vez traje el capítulo en un tiempo decente creo yo.  
Sin embargo, antes de que lo lean tendré que hacer unas modificaciones en la línea de tiempo de nuestra historia. Nada grave, no se preocupen.

Primero que nada, pondré algunas fechas para que se ubiquen.

La batalla de Hogwarts terminó en la mañana del 3 de mayo de 1998.

-Draco Malfoy: 17 años (casi 18)  
-Hermione Granger: 18 años

El juicio de los Malfoy tomó casi 2 años, no sé ustedes, pero en mi país los juicios son largos, tediosos y de nunca acabar (2 años tal vez sea poco); por lo cual, pensé que en el mundo mágico podría ser parecido.

-Draco Malfoy: 19 años

-Hermione Granger: 20 años

Para este punto, año 2000, en mi historia Hermione y Ron recién estarían empezando una relación formal. ¿Por qué? Porque Ron es tonto, simple. No, en serio sería porque recién ha terminado una guerra, hay un montón de problemas que solucionar y no me parece lógico que empiecen un romance al toque. _I mean,_ uno se ha quedado sin hermano y la otra no sabe dónde están sus padres. Las cosas están pesadas. Así que 2 años me parece aceptable.

 **Y aquí viene el cambio:** En el capítulo 1 (no el prólogo) puse que el compromiso de Luna se anuncia dos años después del juicio de los Malfoy (4 años después de la Batalla de Hogwarts, 2002). Eso ya no será así. No me odien, no calculé bien las fechas. El compromiso se anuncia 4 años después del Juicio de los Malfoy; es decir, en 2004, específicamente el primero de junio de 2004.

-Draco Malfoy: 23 años (4 días para 24 años)

-Hermione Granger: 24 años

La boda de Luna; es decir, cuando Hermione descubre la infidelidad, se da en julio de 2005. Pienso que Blaise, como buen sangre pura, querrá organizar una gran boda y eso toma tiempo. Por otro lado, Luna es bióloga, por lo cual debe viajar un montón y esto le resta tiempo para organizar su boda.

-Draco Malfoy: 25 años (porque su cumpleaños es en junio)

-Hermione Granger: 25 años (26 en setiembre)

Scorpius nació en abril de 2003, por lo tanto, para la fecha en que se desarrolla el resto del fic tiene 2 años y un pelín más.

Astoria deja a Draco en el 2003, cuando Scorpius solo tenía 6 meses.

Bien, eso es todo. Espero que no haya sido demasiado tedioso leer todo esto u-u, una vez más me disculpo.

Cambio radical de tema: Gracias por los reviews, siento que el fic ha perdido mucho por todo el tiempo que me demoré en actualizar y eso me apena, pero no se puede llorar sobre la leche derramada…

En fin, espero que lo disfruten y con algo de suerte para mí, dejen un review :D (Sí, lo sé, es algo patético :/)

El título de este capítulo corresponde a la canción Animal Instinct de The Cranberries, el capítulo anterior correspondía a la mítica banda The Doors.

 **Disclaimer:** El universo de Harry Potter no me pertenece, ya quisiera. Sweet Draco.

 **Psdt.:** Alguna de ustedes escuchó hablar de un tal Lucky Blue Smith… es un poco afeminado para mi gusto, pero **ESOS OJOS OMGGGGG**

 **Psdt. 2:** Hace unas semanas me crucé con un Draco Malfoy lookalike y casi me muer

-x-

"Malfoy, necesito respuestas. ¿Con quién me ha engañado Ronald?" Preguntó Hermione nuevamente, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Draco se veía incómodo, muy incómodo. "Entiendo tu posición Granger; sin embargo, no considero que sea yo quien deba dártelas."

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, quería mandarlo al demonio, quería gritarle, quería jalonearlo y forzarlo a responder. La castaña inspiró profundamente buscando calmar su temperamento. "Por favor." Dijo con los dientes apretados.

"Granger, lo siento." Ella lo miró fijamente, no podía creer que el slytherin estuviera protegiendo a Ronald. "Ya es tarde, será mejor que descanses. Si me sigues te llevaré a la habitación de invitados. Mañana podrás ir a buscar a la comadreja y ponerlo en su lugar."

Hermione suspiró resignada, con algo de malestar se levantó del sofá y siguió a Draco. "Bien."

Malfoy la guio hacía las escaleras y cuando llegaron al segundo nivel, giró hacia la derecha donde había casi media docena de puertas blancas. "Esta será tu habitación." Anunció el señalando la segunda de la izquierda. "El desayuno se sirve a las 8 de la mañana; sin embargo, por la hora que es dudo que te levantes así que simplemente llama a Rommy cuando desees comer y él te traerá algo." Draco abrió la puerta y le mostró el ostentoso dormitorio.

Hermione estaba impresionada, el cuarto de invitados era casi del tamaño de su departamento. No, corrección, ex departamento. Ella no volvería a ese lugar.

Cuando el rubio se estuvo retirando, ella en un impulso lo tomó del brazo. Él la miró fijamente a los ojos.

De pronto ella se quedó sin palabras. _Por Merlín, esos ojos._ Por primera vez en su vida Hermione Granger se dio cuenta que Draco Malfoy no era solo un hurón desagradable y egocéntrico, ahora mismo él se veía tan accesible.

Se quedó mirándolo fijamente por un par de segundos; sin embargo, se sintieron como horas. _¿Qué demonios me pasa?_ Draco la miraba expectante. "Gracias." Dijo tan bajo que pensó que él no la había escuchado.

"No hay problema, Granger. Solo asegúrate de darle su merecido." Contestó él con una media sonrisa.

"Lo haré."

"Bien."

Ella no lo soltó, sentía la necesidad de decir algo más, pero simplemente no encontraba las palabras. "Hasta mañana." Dijo por fin, mientras soltaba su brazo.

"Hasta mañana." Contestó él.

Hermione cerró la puerta.

Caminó hacia el centro de la habitación y se sentó en la enorme cama. Soltó un largo suspiro y de pronto se dio cuenta que estaba extremadamente cansada.

Recogió el pijama que estaba doblado sobre la cama y se cambió allí mismo, sin perder el tiempo. Dejó su ropa y su varita en un sillón cerca de la ventana y se metió bajo las sábanas.

-x-

Cuando Hermione se despertó, extrañamente sentía un cuerpo tibio y suave apegado al suyo. Inmediatamente, en la confusión de su despertar pensó que sería Ron y se acomodó más cerca de él. Decidió seguir durmiendo plácidamente en el suave colchón.

¿Suave colchón? No, el colchón que ella tenía no era suave. Era un colchón ortopédico muggle para cuidar de la espalda de Ron que había sido lastimada en una de sus misiones.

¿Ron? No, RONALD. Ronald, el bastardo que le había estado engañando con una fulana por varios meses.

¿Entonces? Hermione sintió pavor de abrir los ojos. ¿Se había acostado con alguien? No, no, no, no.

De pronto recordó, ella estaba en Malfoy Manor. ¿Se había vuelto sonámbula y en su inconsciente había seducido a Malfoy? _¡Merlín, ayúdame!_

Hermione abrió solo un ojo, con algo de miedo. Una cabellera rubia platinada estaba casi a la altura de su nariz. _OH, NO. NO PUEDE SER. La cagué._ Respiró hondo, buscando su valentía de gryffindor.

Cuando la castaña sintió el suave aroma a bebé se calmó. ¿Era posible?

Abrió ambos ojos y se percató que el pequeño Malfoy estaba acurrucando a su lado. El bebé de poco más de dos años dormía plácidamente y Hermione no pudo evitar pensar que era la personita más hermosa que había visto en su vida. Su cabello rubio platinado estaba despeinado y era idéntico al de su padre, sus manitos pequeñas formaban puñitos. Fue entonces cuando el mini-Malfoy abrió sus ojos y la deslumbró con los más preciosos ojos que había visto en su vida. A diferencia de los ojos de su padre, que para Hermione eran frío e impenetrables, estos ojos estaban llenos de vida.

Sus ojos eran gris claro, casi plateado y estaba rodeado de un delgado aro de azul oscuro, sobre el gris había pequeñas vetas verdes claro. Era perfecto, simplemente perfecto.

"Hola. ¿Te desperté?" Preguntó con voz suave, el pequeño niño negó con la cabeza. Esos enormes y perfectos ojos la miraban fijamente, casi con devoción.

"¿Mami?" Preguntó el niño de pronto, su suave voz la sorprendió.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Tú eres mi mami?" Preguntó nuevamente el niño, pronunciando la r con cierta dificultad. Hermione se quedó en silencio, pasmada. El niño sonrió nerviosamente y abrazó su cuello con sus pequeños brazos. "Te extrañé, mami." Dijo él, mientras acomodaba su rostro en el cuello de ella.

En ese instante ella comprendió todo, el hijo de Malfoy no conocía a su madre, o por lo menos no la recordaba. Lo cual significaba que no la veía hace mucho. Ella había leído sobre el divorcio de Malfoy hace un par de años en El profeta, pero no se le había ocurrido que su ex esposa simplemente desapareciera de su vida. Se sintió triste, pensando que ese pequeño niño estaba separado de su madre. Ella entendía ese dolor, estar separada de sus padres era un martirio, y debía ser aun peor para un niño de esa edad.

Casi sin percatarse empezó a acariciar la espalda del pequeño, haciéndole cariño.

"Me llamo Hermione." Dijo ella por fin.

"¿Ah?" preguntó el niño soltando su cuello y mirándola extrañado. El niño hizo un puchero. "Eso es muy difícil de decir." Susurró preocupado.

"Me puedes llamar Mione." Le contestó ella.

"¿No te puedo llamar mamá?" Preguntó él con el ceño fruncido, una expresión que le recordó mucho a su padre.

"Yo-"

Para suerte de la gryffindor, Draco seguido de la elfina Pinky entraron en ese instante a la habitación.

"¿Scorpius puedo saber qué haces? Preguntó el rubio mayor. Se notaba preocupado.

El niño se bajó como pudo de la cama y se acercó corriendo a su padre. Draco sonrió y se agachó para coger a su primogénito. "Papi, acabo de conocer a mami." Dijo él niño extremadamente contento señalando a Hermione. Ella miró a Draco nerviosa. Se levantó rápidamente de la cama y cogiendo su ropa del día anterior se metió en el baño.

Draco se quedó atónito, guardó silencio unos segundos, pensando en qué decir. "Ya veo. Scorpius ve a desayunar con Pinky. Gr-Hermione y yo te alcanzaremos en unos minutos, ¿esta bien?"

El niño asintió vigorosamente y su padre lo bajó. Scorpius tomó la mano que la elfina le ofrecía, listo para ir a desayunar, pero antes se volteó para mirar nuevamente a su padre. "¿Papi besarás a mami como el tío Blaise besó a la tía Luna ayer?"

Draco se ruborizó. "Pinky llévalo a desayunar, nosotros bajamos en unos minutos"

La elfina instó a Scorpius a salir de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Draco se pasó ambas manos por el cabello. _¡Menudo embrollo!_ Se acercó a la ventana y se sentó en el sillón de donde Hermione había recogido su ropa.

Él estaba tenso, muy tenso.

No solo tenía que explicarle a Granger por qué Scorpius no conocía a su madre, sino que además tenía que romperle el corazón a su hijo diciéndole que Granger no era su madre. _Maldita Astoria._

Su madre, los elfos y él mismo daban lo mejor de sí mismos para intentar cubrir el vacío que Astoria había dejado, pero aparentemente no era suficiente.

Draco estaba tan perdido sus pensamientos que no se percató que Hermione lo miraba preocupada.

"Malfoy." Lo llamó.

Él alzó la cabeza y la miró fijamente. "Astoria se fue cuando él tenía 6 meses. Nos abandonó y se fue a vivir con su hermana en Estados Unidos." Dijo él sin emoción, como si estuviera comentando sobre el clima.

"Se apareció en mi cama, estaba aquí cuando desperté." Explicó ella. "Piensa que soy su madre."

"Se quiso cambiar solo, es tan testarudo como su abuela, así que Pinky lo dejó solo y bajó a las cocinas para asegurarse que el desayuno esté listo. Cuando volvió para recogerlo ya no estaba. No se me cruzó por la cabeza que estuviese aquí, buscamos por toda la mansión antes de venir para tu habitación. Él no recuerda a Astoria y eres la primera mujer joven que se queda a dormir en la mansión, supongo que hizo 1+1 y pensó que eras ella." Hermione se mordió el labio inferior preocupada. "Ahora tendré que bajar, desayunar y luego romperle el corazón a mi hijo." Susurró Draco, cerró los ojos como intentando reprimir sus sentimientos, cuando los abrió nuevamente estos eran fríos e impenetrables como el acero.

"¿Por qué no le has dicho nada sobre su madre?"

"Cuando empezó a hablar pensé en decirle que había muerto, pero en esa época todavía creía que ella regresaría. Así que simplemente le dije que estaba de viaje. Soy un idiota. Un completo idiota." Draco se levantó y golpeó la pared más cercana con su puño.

"No, Malfoy, no eres idiota. Has hecho lo que mejor has podido dada la situación en la que te encuentras." Contestó Hermione acercándose a él, para evitar que siga lastimándose. "Él no querrá ver tus nudillos así, permíteme curarte." Draco la miró y luego extendió su mano derecha, ella la tomo con la izquierda y sacó la varita de su bolsillo. Pasó la punta de esta por los 4 nudillos lastimados y rápidamente sanaron. Ella sonrió tímidamente.

"Gracias, Granger." Susurró él, Hermione soltó su mano. Draco se acomodó el cabello. "Será mejor que desayunemos de una vez, luego tengo que romperle el corazón a mi hijo."

Hermione lo miró preocupada, Draco se dirigió hacia la puerta y ella lo siguió. Rápidamente bajaron las escaleras y el rubio la guio hasta un comedor de diario.

Narcissa estaba con Scorpius sentado en su regazo dándole de comer. La elfa Pinky hacía rotar unas pelotas multicolor en el aire y el niño aplaudía con emoción, aceptó distraídamente la cucharada de papilla que su abuela acercó a sus labios.

"Madre." Saludó Draco para llamar su atención. "Gr-" Scorpius dejó de observar las pelotas y volteó a ver hacia su padre. "Ehm, Hermione nos acompaña el día de hoy." Anunció.

Narcissa sonrió y asintió. "Rommy ya me había comentado la llegada de la señorita Granger." La bruja mayor miró a Hermione y le sonrió con amabilidad. "Es un placer verla nuevamente tan pronto, señorita Granger."

"El placer es mío." Contesto Hermione con inseguridad.

"Draco, por favor, tus modales." Lo regañó Narcissa.

Draco al instante se paró aún más derecho y se acercó a una de las sillas para retirarla para Hermione. "Siéntate, por favor."

"No." Dijo el pequeño Scorpius con un puchero. "Quiero que mami se siente conmigo." El pequeño señaló el asiento a la izquierda de Narcissa.

Todos guardaron silencio. Narcissa miró a Draco confundida, él estaba sin expresión.

"Me encantaría sentarme contigo Scorpius." Dijo Hermione por fin. Draco se espabiló y rodeó la mesa para retirar la silla y Hermione lo siguió. Cuando ya estuvo sentada, Scorpius le regaló una enorme sonrisa. "Abuela, me sentaré con mi mami." Anunció, mientras se removía vigorosamente para que la rubia lo baje de su regazo. Cuando logró su cometido se acercó a Hermione y extendió los brazos hacia ella para que lo cargue. La chica reaccionó al instante, levantó al niño y lo colocó en su regazo. Scorpius se veía extremadamente contento, volteó el rostro y aprovechó la cercanía para besar a Hermione en la mejilla. "Gracias, mami, te extrañé." Susurró el niño cerca de su oído.

A Hermione se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, estaba conmovida. Sintió su pecho emanar un calor agradable. ¿Era eso lo que las madres sentían por estar con sus bebés? No pudo contenerse, le besó la coronilla y le susurró. "Yo también."

Draco y su madre miraban la escena con preocupación. Draco colocó su mano sobre el hombro de la castaña y cuando esta lo miró, él negó con la cabeza suavemente. Ella lo miró con tristeza, sus ojos castaños estaban llorosos.

"Draco siéntate, por favor" Dijo su madre, rompiendo la tensión del momento.

El rubio asintió y se sentó a la derecha de su madre.

"Sirve el desayuno por favor, Pinky."

La elfina asintió y con el tronar de sus dedos apareció la deliciosa comida.

"Señorita Granger." Llamó la matriarca. "¿Le importaría ayudar a Scorpius a comer?"

Hermione negó con la cabeza y aceptó la pequeña cuchara de plata que Narcissa le ofrecía, la bruja mayor también empujó el tazón de puré hacia el individual de la castaña.

"Te portarás bien, ¿verdad, querido?" Le preguntó Narcissa al pequeño, este asintió.

Hermione había alimentado a Teo Lupin con anterioridad así que no se le hizo demasiado difícil alimentar a Scorpius y a sí misma simultáneamente.

Draco estaba preocupado. ¿Cómo reaccionaría su hijo al saber que la mujer que lo cargaba y con la cual aparentemente estaba encantado, en realidad no era su madre? ¿Cómo reaccionaría al saber que su madre renunció a él para vivir su vida de soltera?

Apretó los labios, no tenía hambre, sentía un terrible nudo en el estómago, atormentándolo.

Él había fallado, durante todo este tiempo se había encargado de darle a Scorpius todo el amor y tiempo que le había sido posible; sin embargo, había fallado. El niño necesitaba más, necesitaba una madre. Draco observó con aprensión la escena que se desarrollaba frente a él, Scorpius perfectamente sentado en el regazo de Hermione, comiendo alegremente su puré mientras ella le susurraba cosas que le hacían reír. Aparentemente la gryffindor tenía experiencia con los niños.

Draco se sintió apenado. Él hizo mal, se dejó llevar por la belleza de Astoria y se embarcó en un matrimonio basado en un intercambio de dinero y deseo. Astoria se había casado con el heredero de la fortuna Malfoy, pero cuando se dio cuenta que este no era el joven engreído y despilfarrador de antaño, ella se había desencantado.

No, Draco definitivamente no era el mismo. La guerra lo había cambiado. Había perdido a su padre y todo lo que una vez pensó cierto se desmoronó frente a sus ojos. En cambio, Astoria no había vivido la guerra. Poco después de la muerte de Dumbledore, ella y su familia se mudaron a Francia para evitar la guerra y regresaron solo cuando esta había terminado.

Astoria quería divertirse, viajar y despilfarrar dinero. Draco quería emendar los errores del pasado, quería pasar desapercibido, quería descubrir su nuevo camino en la vida, quería sanar sus heridas. Eran demasiado diferentes.

Su matrimonio fue una receta para el fracaso. Sin embargo, tenía a Scorpius. Él había sido un foco de felicidad tanto para él y para su madre. Y ahora le estaban fallando, lo estaban haciendo infeliz.

Cuando las dos mujeres terminaron de comer, Narcissa llamó a la elfina. Esta apareció al instante y con un chasquido de dedos, todo el menaje había desaparecido.

"Pinky, lleva a Scorpius fuera, por favor."

Scorpius se cruzó de brazos. "No quiero dejar a mamá." Anunció.

"Cariño, los grandes tienen que hablar, ¿ok? Será rápido lo prometo."

Scorpius miró a Hermione, esta asintió, tranquilizando. Hermione lo bajó de su regazo y el infante tomó la mano de Pinky saliendo rápidamente hacia el patio.

"Cuando el niño llegó anunciando que había visto a su madre, pensé que se refería a un sueño o algo parecido. No a esta delicada situación." Dijo la señora Malfoy después de asegurarse que el niño no pueda escuchar.

"Scorpius aprovechó que Pinky lo dejó solo por unos minutos y se puso a explorar la mansión, en algún momento entró al cuarto donde se encontraba Granger y pensó que ella era Astoria." Explicó Draco.

Hermione asintió. "Cuando desperté, él estaba acurrucado cerca a mí. No tuve el corazón de decirle que no soy su madre."

"Comprendo, señorita Granger. Lamento mucho que la hayamos puesto en esta situación."

"¿Qué haré, madre?" Preguntó Draco, rompiendo su acto de frialdad.

"Decirle la verdad, Draco. Ha llegado la hora de decirle a Scorpius la verdad."

"¿Qué quieres que le diga, madre?" Draco se levantó y empezó a dar vueltas alrededor del comedor, golpeando ocasionalmente la pared. "Oh, Scorpius, mira, tu madre es una perra sin corazón que te abandonó cuando tenías 6 meses, probablemente nunca la volverás a ver pues a ella no le interesas." Al terminal de hablar Draco miró a su madre fijamente y cruzó los brazos alrededor de su pecho.

Ella se sentía terrible, se sentía culpable. Draco la había cuidado, llevado a su casa y ofrecido donde dormir y ahora todo esto pasaba. _¿Por qué demonios se me ocurrió emborracharme en el callejón Knockturn?_

"¡Draco!" Lo regañó su madre. "Sé que esto no es fácil-"

"Por supuesto que no es fácil. ¿Viste como la mira? Está encantado, fascinado con la idea de conocer a su madre. La mira con devoción, creo que nunca lo he visto tan feliz en mi maldita vida." Draco golpeó la mesa con tanta fuerza que Hermione pensó que esta se rompería. "Y en 5 minutos cuando vaya a decirle que todo esto es una confusión, cuando tenga que decirle **la verdad.** " Draco escupió la palabra como si le supiera a ácido. "Estoy seguro que estará devastado. Por Salazar, no quiero ver su rostro cuando se lo diga."

Narcissa se levantó y se acercó a su hijo. Lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y lo abrazó. "Superaremos esto, Draco. Él entenderá."

"No lo hará."

Hermione miraba la escena en silencio, se sentía una intrusa, quería decir algo, hacer algo, aliviar de alguna manera la pesadez que veía en los ojos de Malfoy, pero no se atrevía a hablar.

"Tienes que hacerlo, ¿qué pensará Scorpius cuando la señorita Granger vuelva a su casa? Él exigirá verla."

"Lo sé, lo sé." Draco suspiró resignado. "Allá voy entonces." Salió con aire derrotado.

El silencio se apoderó del comedor, Hermione miraba nerviosamente una pintura frente a ella.

Narcissa suspiró.

"Probablemente ese haya sido uno de los momentos más incómodos en su vida." Dijo la señora Malfoy mirando a Hermione con una media sonrisa.

"No se preocupe." Hermione se levantó de la mesa. "Creo que será mejor que me vaya."

"¿Ha pensado en lo que le dije, señorita Granger?"

Hermione recordó. "¡Usted lo sabía! Sobre Ron y su amante, usted sabía."

Narcissa se veía sorprendida. "Ahora usted también lo sabe."

"Sí, lo descubrí ayer."

"Realmente lo siento, señorita Granger. No puedo imaginar cómo se debe sentir. ¿Está usted bien?" La mujer se veía realmente preocupada.

"Sí, en la medida de lo posible."

"¿Lo va a dejar?"

"¡Por supuesto que sí!" Contestó Hermione con indignación. "¿Usted no lo haría?"

"Yo, sí. Sin embargo, hay muchas mujeres que prefieren hacerse de la vista gorda antes las indiscreciones de sus compañeros."

"Yo no soy una de esas."

"Me alegra. Dice mucho de usted, pero no me refería a eso. Me refería al asunto de sus padres."

"Oh." Hermione no había tenido la oportunidad de pensar en ello.

"Realmente me gustaría ayudarla, señorita Granger. Una hija merece estar con sus padres."

Hermione sintió humedad en sus ojos. Es por eso que no había podido decirle la verdad a Scorpius, ella se sentía identificada con él. Sabía cómo se sentía no ver a sus padres. A Scorpius le hacía falta su madre, tanto como a ella le hacían falta los suyos.

Hermione simplemente asintió, no podía hablar, sabía que si lo intentaba empezaría a llorar.

Narcissa se acercó a ella y la rodeo con sus brazos. Hermione se sintió extraña por un instante, pero luego simplemente se dejó llevar por el amor maternal que emanaba de ella. Le devolvió el abrazo y sin poder evitarlo, rompió a llorar.

"Usted salvó a mi hijo, señorita Granger." Susurró la rubia, mientras masajeaba suavemente la espalda de la castaña. "Yo la ayudaré. Encontraremos a sus padres, estoy segura, muy segura."

Hermione asintió y se separó de ella, rompiendo el abrazo. Se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y observó como la otra bruja la miraba con ternura.

"Gracias, señora Malfoy."

"Llámame Narcissa, cariño."

Hermione asintió. "Entonces llámeme, Hermione."

La rubia sonrió y tomó la mano de Hermione. "Sé que los encontraremos."

La respuesta de Hermione se vio interrumpida por el llanto de Scorpius quien entró en los brazos de Draco al comedor.

"Mione." Susurró el pequeño rubio entre sus lloriqueos. Tenía los ojos increíblemente rojos y se veía demasiado triste. "No tengo mami." Anunció Scorpius rompiendo en llanto nuevamente.

Draco se veía compungido, tenía el cabello desordenado y abrazaba a su hijo intentando calmarlo. "Lo siento, Granger. Él insistió en verte nuevamente."

Hermione se acercó a Draco y al pequeño. "Lo siento, Scorpius, yo tampoco tengo a mis papás, sé cómo te sientes." El niño no dijo nada, siguió llorando. Hermione limpió las lágrimas de su pequeño rostro y lo besó en la frente. "Ya no llores, todo se va a poner mejor."

"¿Cómo?" Susurró Scorpius. "¿Cómo se va a poner mejor?" repitió.

Hermione se quedó callada por unos segundos. Cuando vio que Scorpius volvía a llorar, no pude contenerse. Alzo los brazos para cogerlo y Draco se lo permitió. "Yo jugaré contigo, ¿está bien? Como tu mamá no está, puedo cuidarte como ella lo haría, solo que me llamaras Mione en lugar de mamá ¿eso está bien?" _Por Merlín, ¿en qué me estoy metiendo?_

"Granger, n-"

"¿Entonces serás mi nueva mami?" Preguntó Scorpius, aun hipando por el llanto.

Hermione asintió y lo volvió a besar en la coronilla. "Si tú quieres, así será."

"Yo quiero." Dijo el niño de inmediato con una sonrisa que contrastaba con sus ojos enrojecidos y húmedos.

Draco estaba en shock. ¿Acaso entendía Granger en qué se estaba metiendo?

Ninguno de los dos Malfoys adultos podían creer lo que estaban escuchando.

"Granger, tenemos que hablar." Dijo Draco molesto. No, ella no podía jugar con los sentimientos de su hijo.

"Papi está molesto." Le dijo el niño a Hermione, esta lo bajó de sus brazos y dejó al niño parado a su costado.

"Me doy cuenta Scorpius. No te preocupes, solo está molesto conmigo."

"Vamos Scorpius." Lo llamó su abuela, dispuesta a dejar que los otros dos discutan. "Estoy segura que queda pastel de calabaza en la cocina."

"Dale besos en toda la cara, Mione. Eso hago yo cuando papi se enoja contigo." Anunció Scorpius con normalidad.

Hermione enrojeció, Narcissa ahogó una risita y Draco fulminó a su madre con la mirada.

-x-

Quería mencionar brevemente a las personas que fueron tan lindas de dejarme un comentario :D – aquí vamos:

-Damalunaely: quien comentó desde el primer capítulo y ha tenido que soportar mi lento ritmo de actualización… ¡gracias por leerme y comentar!

-Nuria16: espero que encuentres la historia de vuelta y comentes, siento haber demorado tanto.

-Marensula: Me alegra que te haya parecido interesante, siento haber tardado tanto. Besos.

-PaloPaloma: Siento haberte dejado colgada, pero ya hay capítulos nuevos. Espero lo leas 3

-MARUVTA: ¿Quién será? ¿Quién será? El problema es que ni yo lo tengo muy definido jajaja.

-Yue Yuna: Espero que te guste este capítulo también. Ahora no me demoré tanto.

-Guest: Gracias por comentar. Definitivamente no he demorado tanto esta vez.

-Luna White 29: Interesante, no negaré que también quise emparejarlo con Astoria, pero de ahí pensé que ella podría ser más útil en el futuro. Ella no es tan mala como parece. Sí, Lavander y Hermione ahora son amigas, después de todo nuestra heroína la salvó de Greyback.

¡Gracias por sus comentarios!

En el próximo capítulo, por fin se sabrá quién es _la amante._


	6. Irreplaceable

Hola!

Siento mucho la demora. Mis días en el, _giganteasiatico,_ China están siendo una locura.

Trabajar todo el día y hacer turismo por la tarde-noche.

Ahora mismo estoy en camino a Guanzhou desde Beijing. Yendo a 300 km/h en el tren bala. Este país es increíble!

Sí se puede entrar a fanfiction desde China, pero esto de escribir desde una tablet no se me da muy bien. Además que normalmente llego **tan cansada** al hotel que no tengo ganas de nada.

Por suerte, este viaje es de casi 10 horas así que lo aprovecharé para escribir.

Cambié el título del capitulo porque justo escuché la canción de Beyoncé cuando estaba por la mitad y pensé que era el destino.

Bueno, espero que les guste.

* * *

"¿Puedes explicarme que mierda haces?" Draco la miraba fijamente a los ojos, intentando intimidarla. "¿Te parece gracioso jugar con los sentimientos de mi hijo?" El rubio se acercó amenazante, Hermione retrocedió.

"Yo jamás haría eso, Malfoy" Contestó ella intentando calmarlo. No funcionó, Draco seguía mirándola con odio. Ella volvió a retroceder.

La castaña sintió un desagradable escalofrío atravesar su espalda cuando esta chocó contra la pared. Hermione maldijo por lo bajo, el slytherin la había arrinconado.

"Mi hijo ha sufrido mucho Granger, no necesita otra decepción." Draco habló bajo, en un suave y amenazante susurro.

"No planeo decepcionarlo." Contestó ella. "Confía en mí, por favor."

Draco se pasó la mano por el rostro, estaba inseguro. ¿Podría confiar en la gryffindor? El rubio volvió a clavar sus ojos en los de ella. ¿Estaba siendo sincera? La observó fijamente, intentando encontrar la verdad en sus ojos. No pudo. ¿Se daría cuenta si usaba la legeremancia en ella?

Hermione estaba demasiado incómoda. Malfoy la miraba fijamente, era como si intentará mirar dentro de su cerebro. Ella abrió mucho los ojos. "¡Sal de mi cabeza, Malfoy!" Gritó, mientras intentaba cerrar su mente.

Draco se veía sorprendido, pero no mostró ninguna señal de arrepentimiento. "Necesito estar seguro, Granger. Es mi hijo, ¿entiendes? Tengo que estar seguro."

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior y luego asintió. "Entiendo."

El slytherin sintió la mente de Hermione relajarse. Y entonces lo vio. Ella despertando con Scorpius a su lado. El miedo que sintió al pensar que se había acostado con él, el alivio al darse cuenta que en realidad era su pequeño hijo acurrucado con ella.

Alivio, curiosidad y luego, dos sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado, sentía tristeza al darse cuenta que Scorpius no conocía a su madre. Sin embargo, por otro lado, se sintió ilusionada al pensar tener un hijo. De pronto otro recuerdo llegó a ellos, Hermione quiso frenarlo, pero Draco presionó.

"No mires eso." Le suplicó ella, él la ignoró, sentía curiosidad.

* * *

La escena había cambiado. Ya no estaban en Malfoy Manor. Granger estaba sentada sobre el toilet de su departamento, vestía una camiseta de hombre, probablemente de Weasley. Ella estaba preocupada, sus pensamientos eran confusos.

"¿Estás segura que ese palito muggle es confiable, Hermione?" Preguntó la comadreja detrás de la puerta. Se escuchaba ansioso.

"Sé que es confiable, Ron. Solo necesita unos segundos."

Granger observó preocupada el tubo blanco. Un pequeño cuadrado se empezó a colorear. De pronto, una línea más oscura apareció, Granger tomó una gran bocanada de aire, su pulso se disparó.

Los segundos pasaron y la gryffindor estaba completamente quieta, parecía que ni siquiera respiraba. De pronto soltó todo el aire, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, se tapó la boca para evitar que la comadreja escuche su llanto y se dejó caer al suelo.

"Para ya, por favor." Susurró Hermione.

Draco la miró sorprendido, avergonzado. Hermione tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, su respiración estaba entrecortada.

"Lo siento." Contestó él, colocó su mano sobre el hombro de ella, intentando demostrarle que hablaba en serio.

Hermione tomó el gesto como un acto de camaradería y sin pensar dos veces en ello, se metió entre los brazos de Draco y comenzó a llorar.

Draco se congeló. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué se hace cuando una mujer llora en tus brazos? Y no cualquier mujer, sino Granger. Titubeando Draco alzó los brazos y abrazó a Hermione como lo hacía para consolar a Scorpius. Masajeó su espalda haciendo pequeños círculos. "Lo siento." Repitió. "No debí entrometerme. No sé que me pasó, me comporté como un niño."

Hermione dejó de llorar, pero no lo soltó y Draco sólo siguió masajeando su espalda.

"Pase 3 semanas pensando que estaba embarazada." Susurró la castaña, tan bajo que Draco no estaba seguro de lo que había escuchado. "Estaba aterrada. Era consciente de que Ron y yo no estábamos listos, pero al mismo tiempo lo deseaba tanto. Un bebé, mío. Verdadera magia. Lo empecé a amar, el miedo empezó a desaparecer y de pronto todo fue solo una ilusión. No había bebé, no había nada. Solo un maldito retraso. Me sentí devastada, días después le sugerí a Ron que tal vez debíamos pensar en tener uno, pero él puso el grito en el cielo y el tema murió ahí." Hermione, aun en los brazos de Draco, esbozó una sonrisa triste. "Probablemente fue lo mejor."

La castaña tomó aire y luego exhalo lentamente. Soltó a Draco y este hizo lo mismo.

"Confío en ti." Dijo Draco de pronto con una sonrisa, una auténtica y amigable sonrisa.

"Gracias Malfoy." Ella le devolvió la sonrisa. "Creo que será mejor que me vaya. Necesito recoger mis cosas del departamento que compartía con Ronald-"

"Y de paso tirarle unas cuantas maldiciones." Sugirió el rubio con una sonrisa malévola.

"Eso haré."

"Dale donde más le duele, Granger."

"Para eso tendría que atacar su ego."

"Entonces, ¿qué esperas? Humíllalo."

Hermione se rio. "Yo no soy así."

"Pues deberías. La venganza se siente bien, Granger."

"No lo creo."

"¿Ah no?" Preguntó Draco alzando una ceja. "¿Qué sentiste después del golpe que me diste en tercero?"

Hermione sonrió inconscientemente. "Aliviada. Poderosa. Sentí que años de insultos se pagaban con eso."

"¿Lo ves?"

Ella asintió. "Pensé que nunca diría esto, pero tienes razón, Malfoy. Debo vengarme. Tengo que enseñarle a Ronald que lo que me hizo no está bien, que él no puede jugar con el corazón de alguien. Él tiene que recibir una lección." Con cada palabra la voz de Hermione subía una octava, de tal manera que la última frase la dijo casi gritando.

"Y yo te ayudaré."

"¿Tanto te desagrada Ronald?"

"Oh Granger, no tienes ni puta idea. La comadreja hizo de mi vida un infierno durante los primeros meses como auror. Si no fuera por Potter no hubiera conseguido seguir."

Hermione lo miró con curiosidad, quiso preguntar a qué se refería, pero prefirió guardar silencio.

"Anda despídete de mi madre y Scorpius. ¿Mañana irás a trabajar?"

"Por supuesto, es lunes y mi destacamento en Rumania terminó el sábado, así que de vuelta al ministerio inglés."

"Perfecto, pasaré por ti a la hora de almuerzo y podremos discutir un plan para joder a Weasley. No hay nada mejor que un slytherin para planear una venganza."

"Gracias Malfoy. Iré a despedirme de una vez, tengo que recoger mis cosas y llevarlas al Caldero Chorreante."

"¿Qué?" Preguntó el rubio con exagerada indignación.

"No tengo donde quedarme y me tomará un par de días encontrar algo para rentar. Además no me sobra el dinero, el Caldero Chorreante es económico."

"Quédate acá, tenemos como 10 habitaciones libres."

"No lo creo, no quiero incomodar."

"No lo harás." Le aseguró él. "Mi madre me mataría si se entera que te dejé ir a ese lugar en vez de ofrecerte nuestra casa. Tú realmente le agradas."

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior. "Voy a pensarlo."

"Avisaré a los elfos para que estén atentos si llegas."

"Gracias, Malfoy." Hermione se mordió el labio inferior y bajó la mirada hacia sus pies. "Todo esto es muy extraño, yo refugiándome en Malfoy Manor, tú siendo educado-"

"Yo siempre soy educado, Granger."

Hermione bufó. Cuando alzó la mirada, vio a Draco sonriendo de lado.

 _Oh, el sarcasmo._

Ambos se quedaron mirándose en silencio.

Hasta que Narcissa Malfoy entró nuevamente en el comedor, la bruja miró asombrada la escena, ella esperaba encontrar una guerra.

"Veo que han llegado a una conciliación."

"Así es, madre. Además he invitado a Granger a ser nuestra invitada unos días más."

Hermione estuvo a punto de objetar, pero la rubia la interrumpió. "Eso sería encantador, querido. Estoy segura que el pequeño Scorpius realmente disfrutará de la presencia de la señorita Granger." Narcissa clavó sus azules ojos en los de la castaña. "El pobre estaba **tan desolado** al pensar que te irías tan pronto."

 _Oh, la manipulación._

Hermione solo asintió.

"Bueno, pero primero debes recoger tus cosas, ¿verdad, Granger?"

"Sí, así es. No creo que tarde más de una hora."

"Oh, sí es así. Estoy segura que Draco estará encantado de acompañarte. ¿No es así, querido?"

Draco se quedó atónito.

"¿Querido?"

"Eh, sí, por supuesto."

"Perfecto, vayan de una vez. Scorpius, Pinky y yo iremos a Whilteshire para hacer unas compras. Organizare un almuerzo especial en honor a nuestra visita." Narcissa sonrió radiante a Hermione y luego le guiñó un ojo.

Cuando la rubia se había retirado del comedor Draco susurró cerca de la oreja de Hermione. "No te confíes, Granger, mi madre planea algo. Es una slytherin después de todo."

Hermione sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, un nada desagradable escalofrío.

"Vamos, tenemos que salir de la mansión para poder aparecernos cerca a tu departamento."

Draco la guio hacia la salida y ambos caminaron en silencio.

Desde uno de los ventanales del segundo piso, Narcissa Malfoy llevaba al pequeño Scorpius en brazos, observó a los dos jóvenes atravesar la puerta metálica para luego desaparecer.

"¿Entonces, Scorpius, de verdad quieres que Hermione sea tu mami?"

El pequeño asintió efusivamente.

"Bien, entonces te voy a contar mi plan, pero es un secreto entre tú y yo, ¿esta bien?"

El niño frunció los labios e hizo un puchero. "¿Debo mentirle a papá?"

"Por supuesto que no querido. Es una sorpresa, como la que le dimos a papá por su cumpleaños. ¿Recuerdas?"

"Oh." El pequeño volvió a asentir.

"Perfecto." Narcissa acercó sus labios al oído de Scorpius y empezó a contarle su plan en susurros.

"¿Entendiste?"

"Sí."

"Se nota que serás un slytherin, cariño."

-x-

Hermione y Draco se aparecieron a unas cuantas cuadras del departamento de la castaña.

La gryffindor se mordía el labio inferior con desesperación.

"¿Nerviosa, Granger?"

Ella asintió. "No sé que haré si encuentro a Ronald en el departamento. Normalmente los domingos los pasa en la madriguera, pero-"

"Si quieres le puedo tirar un par de maldiciones." Draco le guiñó el ojo. Hermione se sonrojó. "Salazar sabe que a la comadreja le hace falta una buena tunda." Continuó él, una sonrisa diabólica adornaba su rostro. Hermione rio bajo.

"Definitivamente no le haría mal recibir una. Lástima que sea un auror…"

"Vaya sí, me mandarían a Azkabán."

"A menos que Ronald no recuerde que pasó. Soy bastante buena con los Obliviate."

"¡Por Merlín, Granger! Si alguien te oyese pensaría que estas sugiriendo que le de una paliza a Weasley para que luego tú le borres la memoria. Eso sería **muy slytherin** de tu parte." Draco la miraba sorprendido.

Hermione bajó la mirada, sus mejillas estaban profundamente sonrojadas.

Caminaron en silencio un par de minutos hasta que la castaña anunció que habían llegado. Se acercó a la puerta y del bolsillo de su pantalón sacó un pequeño set de llaves, buscó la adecuada y abrió la puerta del exterior.

Draco se acercó a ella y sostuvo la puerta, le hizo un gesto indicando que pase primero. "Es en el tercer piso." Anunció la castaña, extrañada de la caballerosidad del rubio.

Ambos subieron tranquilamente las escaleras hasta que la bruja se detuvo frente a una puerta de madera.

Antes de que ella eligiera la llave indicada escuchó a Draco susurrar. "Homenun Revelium." El hechizo mostró que el departamento estaba vacío.

Hermione suspiró aliviada. Abrió la puerta y nuevamente Draco la sostuvo para que ella entrara primero.

"Iré por mis cosas, si deseas puedes servirte agua en la cocina." Hermione señaló una de las puertas y Draco asintió.

-D-

El pequeño departamento estaba bastante desordenado, probablemente por obra de la comadreja.

Granger caminó con prisa hacia otra puerta, su habitación, me imagino.

Entré a la cocina como ella me había indicado y fruncí el ceño al encontrarme el fregadero lleno de platos sucios.

Con cuidado busqué un vaso en alguna de las repisas, cuando lo hallé me dispuse a llenarlo de agua, al acercarme vi un enorme mueble blanco con dos asas. Impulsado por la curiosidad abrí la puerta más alta y aire frío chocó contra mi rostro. Volví a cerrar la puerta y antes de abrir la siguiente me percaté de un hueco en ella, encima decía "hielo".

Alcé una ceja. Apreté el interruptor y cubos de hielo empezaron a salir y cayeron al suelo. Al instante lo entendí, coloqué mi vaso en el hueco y volví a presionar el interruptor, llené el vaso hasta la mitad con el hielo, luego lo llené de agua.

Un inesperado sentimiento de orgullo me invadió, había sido capaz de dominar un aparato muggle en nada de tiempo. Tomé del agua helada y antes de salir hacia la sala escuché la voz de la comadreja.

"Mione, sabía que regresarías." Anunció él muy idiota.

¿Es en serio? ¿Weasley realmente pensaba que Granger regresaría a sus brazos después de enterarse de lo que él había hecho? ¿Tan poca consideración le tenía?

"He venido a llevarme mis cosas, Ronald" Mierda, Granger se escuchaba increíblemente seria.

Aparentemente el pobretón no se dio cuenta de que tan grave era el asunto. "¿De qué estas hablando, Hermione? ¿Aún no me has perdonado? Nosotros debemos estar juntos, Mione. Ella fue un error, no es nada serio, ya terminó. Ahora seremos solo tú y yo."

Llevé mi mano libre hasta mis ojos. Sentí vergüenza ajena.

"¿Cuál es su nombre?"

"¿Para qué quieres saber eso?"

"Quiero saber quien fue tan importante para que tiraras todos estos años juntos a la basura, Ronald."

"Marietta Edgecombe."

"¿La mejor amiga de Cho Chang? ¿La que traicionó el ED y nos delató con Umbridge?"

"Ella no es importante, Mione. Fue un error, ¿por qué eres así?¿No puedes entender que cometí un error? No todos podemos ser perfectos como tú." Por Salazar, Weasley es un completo idiota. Ahora mismo él debería estar en sus rodillas suplicando por perdón, no intentando culpar a Granger por sus errores.

"¿Cómo puedes intentar hacerme sentir culpable de esto?" Gritó Granger enfurecida.

Aparentemente esto hizo que las pocas neuronas de Weasley funcionarán. "Hermione, lo siento, ¿sí? Yo sólo quiero que todo sea como antes. Ya sabes, nosotros-"

"Ya no hay un nosotros, Ronald. Tú y tus mentiras terminaron con nosotros."

"Mione, tú y yo estamos hechos el uno para el otro." Silencio. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Más silencio.

"No." Escuché decir a Granger. "He dicho que no, Ronald. Suéltame."

"¡Pero tienes que entender que solo fue un error!"

Me precipité hacia la puerta, pero cuando entré en la sala vi a Weasley tirado en el suelo, y Granger apuntándolo con su varita.

"¿Qué mierda hace el hurón en nuestra casa, Hermione?" Preguntó Weasley, rojo de ira, cuando me vio.

"Veo que tienes todo bajo control." Dije yo, ignorando al pelirrojo.

"Sí." Me respondió. "Todo bajo control. Recojo mis libros y nos vamos."

"¿Qué?" Weasley se había parado por fin y me miraba furibundo. "¿Te irás con este?"

"Así es, Ronald. Malfoy me esta hospedando."

"¿Cómo pudiste caer tan bajo?" Escupió él. "Vamos Hermione, sé que estas dolida por lo que hice, pero no es para que vayas a encamarte con el primero que pasó por tu lado. Encima un asqueroso mortífago."

"Tú realmente sabes cagarla, Weasley." Susurre.

En menos de un segundo Hermione había alcanzado a Weasley y propinado un puñetazo en la mejilla izquierda, cien veces peor que el que yo había recibido hace unos años.

"Eres un completo imbécil, Ronald." Gritó Granger.

Weasley le había propinado un golpe bajo, a pesar de que Granger intentó disimularlo pude ver sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas.

Sin perder un segundo alcé la varita y reduje todos los libros de Granger, para luego elevarlos y llevarlos flotando hasta la bolsa que ella había colocado cerca a la estantería.

Weasley estaba congelado, su rostro tan rojo como su cabello empezaba a hincharse justo donde Granger lo había golpeado.

"Vámonos de una vez." Le dije a Granger, con una mano sostuve su maleta y la bolsa con libros, la otra la extendí hacia ella. Sorprendentemente, ella la tomó. Pequeñas lágrimas habían empezado a mojar su rostro.

"Nadie te aguantará como lo hice yo, Hermione. Ningún hombre quiere a una sabelotodo diciéndole que hacer cada maldito segundo. Tú lo sabes."

En ese instante, no sé que se apoderó de mí. Sin pensarlo dos veces, acerqué a Granger hacia mí y me apoderé de su cintura. "Granger es demasiado para ti, Weasley, pero no te preocupes, yo cuidaré bien de ella. Gracias por ser un total imbécil y perderla." Y entonces la besé. La besé con tanta fuerza que por un segundo pensé que la había lastimado; sin embargo, Granger respondió a mi beso como si su vida dependiera de ello. Sentí sus manos jalar mi camisa, su boca emitió un pequeño suspiro. Escuché a Weasley gritar, pero no entendí lo que dijo. De un momento a otro, estábamos a unos metros de la reja de Malfoy Manor. Gracias Salazar por no permitir que nos matemos en esa aparición.

* * *

Siento que este capítulo esta muy largo, pero la verdad no sabía donde cortarlo y preferí dejarlo como esta.

¿Qué opinan de la amante?

¿De las acciones de Draco?

¿Del plan de Narcissa y Scorpius?

Siento haber hecho a Ron **tan idiota,** pero siento que fue necesario

Espero dejen sus comentarios y que este capítulo no haya sido una decepción, siento que no esta del todo bien.

El próximo capítulo responderé los comentarios, así que si tienen alguna teoría o necesitan alguna aclaración, déjenme un review y yo responderé.

Finalmente, el próximo capítulo estará online en 5 días, lo prometo.

Nuevamente, siento haber demorado tanto y espero que les haya gustado.

Saludos.


	7. All these things that I've done

No estaba muerta… estaba de parranda- _OK,no._

No tengo excusas (bueno, en realidad se me ocurren varias) para haber demorado tanto, pero mi vida ha sido un caos desde que salí de China, empezando por un vuelo retrasado por 2 horas y perder todos mis vuelos de conexión siguientes (Bad Luck me).

Ahora que mi vida universitaria ha comenzado no tengo tiempo, ni inspiración, ni ganas, ni nada…

En fin, este capítulo llega a ustedes después de días de profunda reflexión y escritura a mano porque es lo mejor de la vida.

Aquí vamos. Espero que les guste… y no me odien. Por fis.

-x-

 _Hermione,_

 _Ron nos ha contado todo. Nunca pensé que él sería capaz de hacerte algo así. Ginny está furiosa y se lo ha contado a Molly, quien ha intentado matar a Ron. Las cosas están fatales para él. Todos los Weasleys lo odian._

 _¿Cómo estás tú? ¿Dónde te estas quedando? Si no tienes donde quedarte puedes quedarte con nosotros._

 _Y si tienes donde quedarte, igual debes visitarnos para que conozcas a James. Andrómeda y Teddy se están quedando en Grimmauld Place por unos días. Estoy seguro que estarán encantados de verte._

 _Responde pronto,  
Harry. _

Hermione terminó leer la carta de su mejor amigo y suspiró. Definitivamente tendría que ver a los Potter mañana. Había tanto que contarles. Sin embargo, ¿Podría contarles todo?

Por un lado, Harry era su mejor amigo, pero también era el mejor amigo de Ronald. Y Ginny era su mejor amiga, pero también hermana de Ronald. No podía contarles **todo.** No podía desahogarse con ellos porque ambos eran cercanos a Ronald también. Que dilema.

¿Ronald les contaría _su parte_ de la historia? ¿Les contaría que Malfoy la había besado?

Hermione no quería pensar en el beso, y aparentemente el rubio tampoco pues apenas habían llegado a la mansión este se había encerrado en su oficina aduciendo que tenía mucho papeleo que completar. Y eso no era una buena señal ¿o sí?

Probablemente Malfoy estaba avergonzado, al menos ella lo estaba. Su obstinación le repetía que el slytherin solo la había besado para molestar a Ronald. Aunque ellos habían seguido besándose después de aparecerse en Malfoy Manor.

Sí, era esa la peor parte. Ella no solo había respondido al beso, sino que había exigido más de él. La castaña había abierto los labios e instado a Malfoy a profundizar el beso. Había rozado su lengua con la de él, se habían devorado el uno al otro. Malfoy había apretado su cuerpo contra el de ella y Hermione había deslizado sus manos por su camisa para finalmente entrelazarse detrás del cuello del rubio.

Mierda, pensó la castaña. Ese beso había sacudido cada fibra de su cuerpo y eso estaba mal, muy mal. Ella era Hermione Granger, no una adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas.

¿Hace cuánto que Ronald y ella no se habían besado? Pues, pasado mañana sería un mes, pero ahora había besado a Malfoy y su mundo estaba patas arriba. Sí, el beso había sido un error. _Un excitante error._

¿Malfoy también lo consideraría un error? Ella pensaba que sí, dado que el rubio se había encerrado hace 2 horas en su estudio. Ella, por otro lado, se había dedicado a organizar sus cosas casi obsesivamente. Sí, su lado perfeccionista salía a relucir cuando necesitaba distraer su mente y por ello sus libros habían sido reorganizados 3 veces hasta encontrar el orden perfecto.

\- ¿Mione? -La suave voz la desconcertó. La castaña salió de sus pensamientos para encontrarse con el hermoso y redondeado rostro de Scorpius, quien había entreabierto la puerta de la habitación y la miraba dudoso, detrás de él, su fiel compañera Pinky.

-Hola, Scorpius, Pinky pasen. ¿Necesitan algo?

\- ¿Quieres jugar con nosotros?

Hermione sonrió enternecida, el pequeño tenía sus enormes y preciosos ojos grises clavados en ella, expectante. – Por supuesto, me encantaría. ¿Qué quieres jugar?

\- ¡Quidditch!

La castaña se congeló al escuchar esa palabra. Sí, no importa cuántos años pasarán Hermione siempre odiaría volar en escoba. - ¿No estás muy pequeño para volar en escoba?

El niño frunció el ceño y miró a Pinky buscando ayuda. La elfa contestó. – Son escobas especiales para infantes, un mago adulto puede controlarla con su varita si algo pasa y no se pueden elevar mucho ni volar demasiado rápido.

\- ¡Oh! Nunca vi a Teddy jugar con algo así y como yo soy hija de muggles no estoy acostumbrada a los juguetes mágicos.

-La abuela dice que solo puedo jugar si alguien grande está conmigo y Pinky no cuenta porque ella es pequeña como yo.- La elfa frunció levemente el entrecejo.

-Bueno, está bien. Los acompañaré. Pinky, ¿tú también volarás?

La elfa asintió. – El amo Draco mandó a fabricar escobas compatibles con la magia de los elfos.

Hermione abrió la boca por la sorpresa.

-Mione, ¡no hagas eso! Tía Luna dice que así entran los woopies a tu cuerpo.

\- ¿Los qué?

-Woopies, no sé qué son, pero tía Luna dice que son malos.

-De acuerdo, gracias Scorpius.

\- ¿Vamos al patio? – preguntó el niño al mismo tiempo que ofrecía a Hermione su pequeña mano. La castaña asintió, tomó la mano del pequeño quien ya había tomado la mano de Pinky. De pronto se sintió muy ligera, escuchó un sonoro 'pop' y al pestañear ya estaban en el patio. Magia de elfos.

A los pocos segundos Pinky había hecho aparecer una mesa con 4 sillas a un lado.

\- ¿Desea la ama algo para comer o beber? ¿Una sombrilla tal vez?

-Estoy bien, Pinky, gracias y no necesitas llamarme ama. Soy solo una residente temporal de la mansión así que me puedes llamar Hermione.

-La ama Narcissa le dijo a Pinky que la ama Hermione no era solo una invitada, ella dijo que la ama Hermione se quedaría por una temporada y que nosotros debíamos acogerla como una familia.

Hermione torció los labios con incomodidad. ¿Parte de la familia Malfoy? Miró a Scorpius quien ya sostenía su pequeña escoba y sonreía. Hermione sonrió también. – De acuerdo.

-Mione, cuando Pinky y yo estemos sobre nuestras escobas debes soltar la pelota. - Le digo el pequeño rubio mientras le entregaba una caja pequeña de madera.

\- ¿Hay una snitch dentro?

Scorpius rio como si lo que había dicho Hermione fuese una broma. – No, la snitch es muy difícil. He visto a papá y a tío Harry perseguir una y se vuelve invisible. Hay una _twitch_ dentro. Esa es para niños, como yo. – Scorpius terminó su oración señalando su propio pecho con su pulgar y Hermione pensó que era adorable y sonrió afectuosamente.

-Está bien. ¿Empezamos?

Tanto Pinky como Scorpius se montaron en sus respectivas escobas y se elevaron un par de metros. Hermione abrió la caja y una pelota alada dorada ligeramente más grande una snitch salió de ella. Revoloteó a su alrededor por unos segundos y luego se acercó al niño y a la elfa. Tanto Pinky como Scorpius empezaron a seguirla, en lo que parecía una final de fotografía de una partida de Quidditch. Sin embargo, la pelota los evitó y se elevó un poco más, ambos la siguieron con sus escobas.

Hermione estaba muy atenta a Scorpius, tenía la varita sobre la mesa, lista para actuar por si ocurría un accidente. La escoba para niños no volaba tan rápido como las normales y por lo que observaba no se elevaba más de 4 metros.

\- ¡Scorpius! – la voz del rubio interrumpió el silencio. Draco salió agitado hacia el patio al ver a su hijo montado en su escoba sin supervisión. – Baja ahora mismo, sabes bien que no puedes montar si no estamos la abuela o yo cerca.

Hermione se dio cuenta que Draco no la había visto aún pues este se había precipitado desde la mansión hasta el centro del patio por donde volaba su hijo.

\- Mione me está cuidando, papá.

El cuello del rubio se torció cómicamente y un notorio rubor cubrió su cara.

-Granger, no te había visto. - Draco evadió los ojos de la castaña y clavó la mirada de vuelta en su hijo quien ya había aterrizado junto a Pinky.

-Si quieres me retiro…-ofreció Hermione.

-No, yo, tú; es decir. _Mierda._ Quédate, por favor. Yo me retiraré.

-Papá quédate. – Scorpius abrió muchos los ojos y miró anhelante a su padre. – Por favor.

Draco asintió.

Draco no estaba seguro si su hijo era especialmente bueno manipulando a la gente o si su gran capacidad de hacer que los adultos hagan lo que él quiera era en realidad una muestra de su incipiente magia.

El rubio mayor tomó asiento junto a la castaña y miró al cielo, ignorando a Hermione.

El silencio reinaba entre los dos adultos mientras que Scorpius y Pinky revoloteaban en el cielo intentando atrapar la twitch.

\- ¿Podrías dejar de ignorar mi existencia? – preguntó Hermione exasperada.

-No sé de qué hablas. – contestó el slytherin aun sin mirarla.

-Hemos estado sentados uno al lado de otro por 10 minutos y hasta ahora no quitas los ojos del cielo. Me estas ignorando.

\- No lo hago. – La castaña rodó los ojos.

\- Sé que el beso se salió de control, pero somos adultos, Malfoy. Es solo un beso; es decir, estoy segura que has estado besuqueándote con varias brujas por ahí desde que te separaste de Astoria.

\- La última vez que besé a una bruja fue la tarde en que Scorps nació. - susurró Draco con las mejillas sonrosadas ligeramente

\- ¡¿Qué?! – casi gritó Hermione sorprendida.

\- Siento decepcionarte Granger, pero a diferencia de Weasley yo sí puedo mantener _

-La crueldad era innecesaria, Malfoy. – siseó la gryffindor, las crudas palabras del rubio la habían lastimado.

-Por eso te ignoraba.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Es un tema sensible para mí. Si tú me haces hablar al respecto, yo te lastimaré para que tú tampoco quieras hablar al respecto.

\- Dejémoslo en que fue un error, entonces. – Contestó Hermione con el ceño fruncido.

\- Bien.

\- Bien.

Draco apretaba su varita con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos estaban ridículamente blancos.

Ambos miraban a Scorpius y Pinky revolotear con sus escobas. De pronto una jarra de refresco y una cesta de galletas apareció en el centro de la mesa, ambos magos se asombraron.

Irremediablemente, con la tensión rota por la aparición de comida los ojos de ambos se conectaron.

\- ¿Crees que Weasley se lo cuente a Potter? – preguntó Malfoy, acabando con el silencio.

Hermione cogió una galleta, intentando aplazar su respuesta. – Creo que sí lo hará.

\- Entonces debemos decírselo a Potter primero. Trabajo con él todos los días, si no se lo decimos nosotros me mirará con cara de perro abandonado por un mes entero.

Hermione rio. – Harry no tiene cara de perro abandonado.

\- Claro que sí la tiene. Hace un año olvidé que habíamos quedado para jugar Quidditch un fin de semana y me miró por 3 semanas como si lo hubiese pateado en las pelotas. Todo el tiempo esa maldita expresión deprimida. Al final tuve que llevarlo a ver un partido de Quidditch de la liga inglesa para que volviera a la normalidad.

Hermione rio aún más fuerte. – No pensaba que eran tan unidos.

\- Potter evita hablar de mí en presencia de Weasley, dice que se pone muy sensible. Weasley debería crecer de una endemoniada vez. Es como si aún estuviéramos en Hogwarts y él no pudiese olvidar que lo llamé pobretón.

\- Perder a su hermano lo cambió.

\- Yo perdí a todos excepto a mi madre, Granger. No voy a decir que mi padre, tía Bella y tío Rodolphus eran de lo mejor, pero eran **mi familia** y ahora simplemente no están. – la amargura en la voz del rubio estremeció a Hermione.

Ella nunca había pensado en los Lestrange como parte de una familia, para ella eran dos asesinos fanáticos de Voldemort, pero entendía el sentimiento de Malfoy.

\- Debió ser muy difícil para tu madre y para ti, Malfoy. Realmente lo siento. Todos perdimos en la guerra. – Hermione se mordió el labio, una idea alocada había llegado a ella. – Sin embargo, Scorpius, Narcissa y tú no están solos.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Andrómeda y Teddy. Andrómeda es tu tía, hermana de tu madre y Teddy es tu sobrino, y ellos están visitando a Harry estos días. Podrías ir y conocerlos. No, aún mejor, podríamos ir todos. Narcissa se rencontraría con su hermana y Scorps tendría un nuevo amigo.

\- No lo creo.

\- ¿Por qué no? No me digas que sigues pensando que ella es indigna por haberse casado con un nacido de muggles.

\- Pienso que ella no quiere saber nada de nosotros después de que mi tía Bella asesinará a su hija.

\- Andrómeda es una mujer fantástica, Malfoy. Estoy segura que nada la haría más feliz que volver a hablar con su familia, ella está muy sola también. Todos nosotros la ayudamos, pero no somos su familia, ustedes sí. Además, Andrómeda… - Hermione calló de pronto, el pequeño Scorpius se había acercado a ellos, sin duda atraído por el refresco y las galletas.

\- ¿Quién es Andrómeda? – preguntó el pequeño rubio mientras cogía una galleta.

Draco miró con rabia a Hermione, pero ninguno contestó.

\- ¿Papá? ¿Mione? ¿Les comió la lengua el kneazle?

\- Andrómeda es mi hermana, Scorps. – Contestó Narcissa quien había escuchado parte de la conversación desde la puerta de la mansión. Ligeramente más pálida de lo normal, Narcissa se acercó a ellos.

\- ¿Dónde está Andy, Hermione? – La bruja mayor tenía los ojos ligeramente acuosos.

\- Se está quedando con Harry en Grimmauld Place.

\- Madre, no creo que sea una buena idea. – Draco advirtió.

\- El hijo de Potter acaba de nacer, creo que sería una buena idea visitarlo y llevarle regalos.

\- Madre…

\- Draco, por favor. Debo enfrentar mis errores, debo disculparme con mi hermana. Así ella me odie, tengo que verla y comprobarlo por mí misma. – Una lágrima solitaria se deslizó por la mejilla derecha de Narcissa. – He sido cobarde por tanto tiempo; sin embargo, ha llegado la hora de verla. – Narcissa limpió la lágrima y sonrió. – Pinky, por favor, aséate y acompáñame al callejón Diagon, necesitamos comprar regalos para el primogénito de los Potter.

\- Por supuesto, ama. – La elfa desapareció en un segundo.

\- Draco, querido, manda una carta a Potter anunciando que lo visitaremos para felicitarlo.

Draco asintió en silencio.

\- Vamos Scorpius, tienes que bañarte y asearte para conocer a tu tía abuela. – Narcissa ofreció su mano y el pequeño la tomó con una gran sonrisa. Ambos volvieron a la casa.

Draco fulminó a Hermione con la mirada.

\- Creo que yo también entraré a cambiarme. – Hermione se dio la vuelta, pero antes de que pudiese entrar a la casa, Draco tomó su muñeca con fuerza y la jaló de vuelta hacia sí.

Ambos estaban cerca, muy cerca, demasiado cerca. Hermione sintió que sus piernas se debilitaban, clavó los ojos en sus labios y encontró algo increíblemente atractivo en ellos.

\- Si esto sale mal, Granger, juro que quemaré tus libros.

A Hermione le recorrió un desagradable escalofrío por la espalda.

\- No saldrá mal, ahora suéltame Malfoy. – siseó ella apretando los dientes.

\- ¿Segura? Porque hace unas horas no querías que te suelte, ¿o sí?

La castaña sintió el rubor cubrir sus mejillas. – No puedes hacer eso.

\- ¿No puedo?

\- No debes hacerlo…

\- ¿Hacer qué exactamente? -preguntó él, provocándola.

\- Coquetear conmigo después de amenazarme, provocarme después de que dijimos que el beso fue un error. Todo esto es extraño.

\- Sí, es extraño, pero parece que te gusta, Granger.

Draco la soltó y retrocedió ligeramente para darle un poco de espacio. Hermione por fin pudo respirar normalmente.

\- ¿Qué estas intentando hacer?

\- No lo sé. – Draco pasó una mano por su cabello despeinándolo ligeramente.

\- Somos adultos, Malfoy. No lo sé no es una buena respuesta.

El rubio se cruzó de brazos. - ¿Y cuál es una buena respuesta? Granger el beso que nos dimos me causo una erección que no pude bajar en media hora, he estado pensando en follarte desde que pasó, pero no debo porque sé que tú no eres así. Maldita sea, **yo no soy así**. Me he dedicado a mi familia por años y ahora llegas, nos damos un maldito beso y vuelvo a ser el adolescente que era en quinto año. ¿Es esa una buena respuesta para ti?

\- Demasiado gráfico, ¿no crees?

\- Por Merlín, mujer. ¿Qué quieres hacer tú?

\- Ronald y yo acabamos de terminar, yo…

\- No te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo, Granger. – escupió el rubio.

\- Mira, aunque suene descabellado tú y yo tenemos química.

\- ¿Qué demonios se supone que significa eso?

Hermione rodó los ojos. _Sangrepuras._ – Significa que hay una especie de atracción entre nosotros.

\- No te ofendas, Granger, pero no eres precisamente mi tipo. – contestó Malfoy con una media sonrisa.

\- Ni tú el mío, idiota. Olvida lo que te dije, eres insoportable.

\- ¿Y cuál es tu tipo Granger? ¿Pelirrojo, frustrado con la vida, necesitado de atención, y que no puede mantener los pantalones puestos?

\- Cállate, Malfoy. No seré una serpiente venenosa como tú, pero puedo recordarte que no te fue precisamente bien con Astoria.

Draco bufó. – Bien.

\- Me iré a duchar.

\- Granger, se me ha ocurrido una idea.

\- ¿Y a qué se debe el milagro? – contestó ella sarcásticamente.

El rubio rodó los ojos. – La comadreja me odia, ¿no es verdad? – Hermione asintió. – También odia ser un segundón, creo que hasta se peleó con Potter varias veces por eso. – Hermione volvió a asentir. – Weasley ama ser el héroe. – La castaña asintió de nuevo. – Y la historia de su rompimiento saldrá en todos lados, probablemente mañana o el martes. No podrás evitarlo.

\- Todo eso ya lo sé, Malfoy, ve al punto.

\- Todo el mundo sabrá que han terminado, no necesariamente que él te ha engañado, pero si sabrán que han terminado. Toda la prensa estará sobre Weasley y eso lo hará feliz, pero… ¿y si tú y yo nos volviéramos cercanos? Toda la atención que le darían a Weasley desaparecería, todo el mundo mágico quisiera saber que pasa entre nosotros, tú y yo, exmortífago y heroína de guerra. Se olvidarían de Weasley y eso lo volvería loco.

\- ¿Tú y yo? – Hermione bufó.

\- ¿Por qué no? – Preguntó Draco con aire ofendido.

\- Porque somos Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy. Enemigos acérrimos, mi ex prometido te odia y… ¡oh!

\- Viste como se puso por un beso, Granger. Imagínate como se pondrá si todo el mundo mágico piensa que te olvidaste de él por estar conmigo…

\- Nadie creería que entre tú y yo pasa algo.

\- Acabas de decir que hay una atracción entre nosotros, ¿no crees que podemos exteriorizas eso? Además, estarás viviendo en mi casa, ¿qué crees que pensará la gente? Será un escándalo, pero un escándalo del que nos podemos aprovechar. Humillar a Weasley todo lo que podamos y luego simplemente fingir que terminamos amistosamente y seguir con nuestras vidas.

\- ¿Y si no funciona? ¿Y si la gente piensa que he sido yo quien lo ha engañado a él?

\- Granger, por favor. Eres una santurrona, nadie pensaría que tú has engañado a Weasley.

\- No soy una santurrona. – Hermione gruñó.

\- ¿Ah no? Demuéstralo, sigue mi plan. – la retó él.

\- ¿Qué tendríamos que hacer?

\- Al inicio algo casual, llegar juntos al Ministerio, salir juntos a almorzar, lo mismo que harías con Potter.

\- ¿Y de ahí?

\- Asistir a alguna gala juntos, coquetear un poco. Todo el mundo se interesará en nosotros, Granger. Todos querrán saber que vio Hermione Granger en Draco Malfoy que le permitió olvidar a Ronald Weasley.

\- Su peor enemigo con su ex prometida. – susurró Hermione pensativa.

\- Y cuando la comadreja quiera regresar contigo, debes pasar de él.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que él querrá regresar conmigo después de eso?

\- Weasley quiere lo que no puede tener, todos los niños son así. Él te ha engañado porque te tomó como algo seguro, Granger. Estoy seguro que él pensó que nunca te darías cuenta y aun si te dabas cuenta, él pensó que volverías con él. La idea de que tú puedas pasar la página tan rápido lo carcomerá. A él y a su ego.

\- No sé si podré hacerlo.

\- Hagamos una prueba hoy, frente a Potter. Si al terminar la velada Potter te pregunta si algo pasa entre nosotros es que nuestro plan puede funcionar. ¿Potter sabe que estas quedándote acá?

\- Creo que no, Ronald habló con ellos, pero pienso que fue antes de aparecernos en el departamento y sinceramente no creo que Ronald quiera contarle a nadie lo que pasó.

\- Perfecto. Entonces, ¿tenemos un trato? – Draco sonreía diabólicamente, lo cual perturbó un poco a Hermione.

\- Esta bien. ¿Llegaremos juntos a la casa de Harry?

\- Sí, será nuestra pequeña sorpresa. Anda cámbiate. Iré a escribir esa carta.

Hermione caminó de vuelta a la casa seguida por el rubio, ambos caminaron en silencio, cuando llego el momento de separarse Draco habló nuevamente: Granger, haz un esfuerzo y ponte guapa. No quiero que Potter te vea destrozada.

\- No estoy destrozada. – gruñó ella, mirándolo venenosamente.

\- Solo arréglate un poco, es necesario para nuestro plan.

\- Bien. – bufó y se encerró en su cuarto.

-x-

Tuve muchos problemas con este capítulo porque el after beso era vital, ¿entienden?

Por unos días me plantee que simplemente se ignoren o que Hermione se arrepienta porque aun ama a Ron & oh my drama. También pensé que tal vez el beso podría dar paso a más acción (if you know what I mean) gracias al ego dolido de nuestra heroína, PERO NO.

Un fic full sex será en otro momento. Este nos lo tomaremos con calma. Aunque… _Ni tanto._

Seguiré con la idea original de la venganza y los maléficos planes de Narcissa y Scorpius. 

Twitch es un personaje de League of Legends, la verdad nunca lo he jugado, pero uno de mis amigos lo usa como su main, así que ahí esta jajaja

PSDT 1. Dulcehp me comentó que Scorpius es muy maduro para su edad yyyyy la verdad no sé. Basé a Scorpius en mi primo Adriano quien hace un par de semanas (21 de setiembre) cumplió 4 años y él es muy despierto. Y según lo que me cuenta mi mami, yo era igual. Así que no sé. Por cierto, si lo dices porque no menciono las dificultades que todo niño tiene con las palabras es porque se me hace horrible la idea de escribir algo así:

-Qedida Mione, eshtoy muy tiste…

No sé si se entiende la idea, leí algo así en un fic en español hace unas semanas y les juro que me zurré todo el capítulo porque me daba cáncer ocular jajaja. I just can't.

Así que sí… tal vez Scorps sea un niño prodigio (8D), pero me gusta el personaje así, creo que también por eso Hermione se siente más relacionada a él.

PSDT 2. ¿Qué les parece el tema de los guiones? Sufro un tanto con ellos, pero sigo creyendo que fue una genial sugerencia. Aun me falta cambiar todos los demás capítulos a este sistema… en eso estoy. Y no sé si este muy bien la forma en que los utilizo jajaja que failed. Si ven algún error, díganmelo. No me deprimiré por haber escrito algo mal.

PSDT 3. Estoy en la U y el chico de mi costado está escuchando hardcore e intentado hacer gluturales Xd

Bye~


	8. Lies

¡Hola!

Esta vez no he demorado taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanto.

Estoy enferma, muy enferma. Lo cual siendo positivos me ha dado un día libre de trabajo/estudios.

Dos cosas:

El anterior capítulo no tuvo mucho editing; es decir, me duele la cabeza y los ojos, tengo fiebre y nauseas… no me siento con ganas de ser picky con la ortografía ni la redacción.

Depende de que tan mal me quede este capítulo probablemente lo termine editando también. O tal vez no.

Finalmente, it's all about the acting, my dears.

Respondiendo a sus comentarios:

Doristarazona: Si a mí también me dio un poco de cosita la idea de tener a un Scorpius buscando por su mami. Sobre ser un mujeriego, sinceramente, me gusta; sin embargo, estoy un poco cansada de la típica Dios del Sexo de Slytherin xd. Te haré caso e intentaré resaltar más el hecho de que Scorpius no habla perfectamente jajaj. Me alegra que sigas la historia a pesar de que me demoro años en continuar T_T

SuzioneStarM: Aquí esta la continuación. Prepárate para una actuación que será nominada al Oscar. Gracias por marcarla como un favorito

Miriel Lian: Bueno, ya lo estoy escribiendo todo con guion, aunque aún se siento raro.

Yaro Alex: Tuve muchas dudas sobre qué tan gráfico tendría que ser Draco con sus palabras, si bien no quiero que salga tanto del personaje, tampoco quiero volverlo un perro, me alegra que te haya parecido gracioso.

AnaelDeNottZabinni: Gracias por leerme y poner el fic entre tus favoritos, sí a mí también me gusta mucho Scorpius jajaja

Shere-Chan: Siento demorar con las actualizaciones, tal vez otra persona ya lo hubiera terminado , espero que te guste la cara de Harry ahora que los vea, quise ser bastante específica en ese punto :wink wink:

Damalunaely: Gracias por seguirme desde el inicio ;) No es que este empezando la U, en realidad ya la estoy terminando, pero justo me venía de un break, el semestre pasado el trabajo me consumió y no estudie, y me siento un poco presionada por ambos.

Marycielo Felton: I'm working on it. No voy a abandonar la historia, jamás. Odio cuando la gente lo hace. Tengo historias que no actualizan hace meses y todavía las sigo por si se da un milagro /3 . Me muero por comprar a Draco, pero fácil termino convirtiéndolo en puto o algo por el estilo… JKR tiene buen corazón seguro que lo dona todo a la caridad.

Guest: ¡Yo también adoro los planes perversos! Gracias por leerme La próxima déjame tu nombre para que no se sienta tan impersonal.

Isabella876: Me encantan los niños medio manipuladores, mi primo es así y me parece diabólicamente adorable.

Thop001: Una pregunta, ¿eres tú la de la foto? Te juro que cuando la vi pensé que era Kylie Jenner, no sé cómo tomes eso, pero yo lo considero un alago :3 Que bien que te guste el rumbo de la historia, he tenido muchas dudas al respecto T_T

Naiviv: Me encanta que te encante :D Lo de los guiones es nuevo para mí, pero me estoy acostumbrando. De verdad sientes los capítulos tan pequeños? Y yo que sentía que eran monstruos interminables jajajaj

Smar Jvaa: ¡Spoiler Alert! De todas maneras, lo hará ;) Sí, definitivamente siempre tiene que haber un villano, y como odio a Ronald jajajja  
Juro que no lo abandonaré! Y sí ¡Spoiler Alert! Regresará ;)

Camila Anahi842: Aquí esta la continuación ¡Ta chan! Espero que te guste.

May Mudblood: YO TAMBIÉN ODIO A RONALD! TE AMO 3

aliciatj.c: Aquí esta la continuación, ya lo he dicho un par de veces, pero aquí va otra vez: No abandonaré el fic.

.HR: Sí, pobre Herms. No te preocupes ese tema lo solucionarán más adelante, no me gustan los finales tristes. Astoria no es tan bitch como creen, bueno sí, pero tampoco tanto.

Serena Princesita Hale: Aquí hay más!

Phew!, no sé cómo hace la gente que recibe mil comentarios Xd

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de JKR no me pertenecen… Sin embargo, sigo ahorrando para comprar a Draco 3

-x-

-No estoy destrozada. -repitió Hermione en voz baja mientras cepillaba su cabello aun húmedo por la reciente ducha que había tomado. Al terminar, cogió su varita y con un rápido giro de su muñeca su cabello estaba seco y sin frizz.

-Granger, mi madre y Pinky ya regresaron con medio callejón Diagon como regalo para James, será mejor que te apures. – Dijo Draco desde el otro lado de la puerta. Hermione suspiró abrumada.

-Ya salgo.

La castaña ingresó al baño de su habitación para comprobar cómo se veía. Llevaba un sencillo vestido de verano y sandalias planas, además se había colocado máscara en las pestañas y un poco de humectante con color en los labios.

-Puedo hacerlo, no seré la próxima Maggie Smith*, pero puedo pretender que me llevo de lo mejor con Malfoy.

Al salir del baño Hermione buscó una pequeña caja dentro de su baúl, cogió su varita y un poco de dinero que guardo dentro de su bolsa hechizada y salió para encontrarse con los Malfoys.

-Veo que seguiste mi consejo. – Dijo Draco apenas la vio.

Hermione sonrió ligeramente. - ¿Ya están todos listos?

-Mi madre está terminando de cambiarse, pero Scorpius esta abajo intentado adivinar cuál de todos los regalos es para él. ¿Bajamos? – Draco le ofreció su brazo, Hermione alzó una ceja.

\- ¿Qué es esto? ¿El caballero Malfoy con su brillante armadura? – preguntó ella con sorna.

\- Sé que te gustan los idiotas, pero no pienso rebajarme a actuar como un salvaje… o aun peor, como la comadreja. – contestó Draco obviamente molesto.

\- Solo era una broma, Malfoy. – dijo entre dientes la castaña. Hermione tomó su brazo y bajaron juntos las escaleras. - ¿Se supone que debo estar colgada de tu brazo todo el día?

Draco rio- Por supuesto que no, parece que nunca hubieran sido galantes contigo, Granger.

-Pues supongo que nunca lo han sido realmente.

El rubio torció los labios. – Weasley es un imbécil. – susurró.

Hermione soltó el brazo del rubio, ambos caminaron juntos hacia el salón, allí estaba Scorpius, rodeado de casi 10 cajas de regalos de diferentes tamaños.

Hermione estaba sorprendida.

-Mi madre no sabe lo que significa la palabra moderación. - Explicó el rubio al ver la sorpresa de la gryffindor.

\- ¡Papá! ¡Mione! – llamó Scorpius al ver a ambos entrar en el salón. Hermione se acercó al niño que estaba rodeado por los regalos, Draco la siguió. - ¿Sabes cuál es mío? – preguntó él mientras sacudía una de las cajas más pequeñas.

\- No tengo idea. – contestó Hermione, a lo cual Scorpius suspiró dramáticamente.

\- El verde. – dijo Draco.

\- ¡Lo sabía! – chilló el pequeño dando pequeños saltos.

\- No lo abras aun, Scorps. – dijo Narcissa al entrar al salón.

\- ¿No puedo? – preguntó el niño haciendo un puchero.

\- Cuando regresemos. – dijo su padre.

Scorpius frunció el ceño. Un debate se realizaba ahora mismo en la cabeza del pequeño.

\- Quieres conocer a tu primo, ¿verdad? – pregunto Hermione. Scorpius asintió enérgicamente. -Pues vamos de una vez.

-Los elfos llevarán los regalos en unos 10 minutos. Mi madre tomará la red flu, puedes hacer lo mismo Granger. Scorpius y yo nos apareceremos en la casa de Potter, pero debemos salir de la mansión para hacer eso.

Narcissa conectó la mirada con su nieto y le guiñó el ojo, el pequeño reaccionó al instante. - ¡Yo quiero ir con Mione!

-La red flu solo puede llevar una persona a la vez, Scorps, y tú aun no la sabes usar, podrías perderte. Seremos tú y yo esta vez. – le explicó Draco.

-Podrían aparecerse los 3 juntos allá, querido. – lo refutó su madre.

\- Sí, _aparerse._ – dijo Scorpius asintiendo.

\- Aparecerse. – lo corrigió Hermione.

\- Sí, eso. – dijo el pequeño al darse cuenta que era una palabra muy larga y no la podía decir.

Draco fulminó a su madre con la mirada, tal vez la castaña no se había dado cuenta de las intenciones de su madre, pero a él no lo engañaba, él también era un slytherin.

\- No tengo problemas en caminar hacia el exterior para aparecernos, Malfoy. – dijo Hermione mientras tomaba la mano que Scorpius le ofrecía.

\- Bien, está decidido, vayan saliendo. Tomaré la red flu en unos minutos.

Scorpius alzó su mano libre para que la tome su padre y este así lo hizo.

El niño estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, el plan de su abuela iba viento en popa y con un poco de suerte, Mione sería pronto su mamá oficial.

Al salir de los terrenos de la mansión Draco tomó a su hijo en brazos y Scorpius se cogió de su cuello. – Toma la mano de papá, Mione.

Hermione se sonrojó levemente. Draco le ofreció su mano libre y Hermione la tomó. La sonrisa del pequeño rubio se ensanchó aún más. Sí, definitivamente iban a ser una familia pronto.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el peculiar grupo se había aparecido frente al hogar de los Potter.

\- Espero que te comportes, Scorpius. – advirtió su padre quien aún llevaba al niño en brazos.

Como respuesta el niño asintió.

Los 3 avanzaron hacia la puerta de los Potter, cuando Draco quiso tocar se percató que su mano todavía estaba sosteniendo la de Hermione, esta lo soltó inmediatamente.

Hermione tocó la puerta. No pasaron ni 5 segundos y escucharon a Harry hablar desde el otro lado.

\- Malfoy, no pensé que vendrías tan poco. - Dijo Harry al verlo con Scorpius en su puerta. Cuando Harry vio a Hermione detrás de estos dos, sus ojos se abrieron cómicamente. - ¿Qué está pasando?

\- ¿Nos dejas pasar Potter? – preguntó Draco algo irritado.

\- Eh, sí, por supuesto. – contestó Harry algo atontado. -Eh, Ginny. Llegaron Malfoy, Scorpius y eh, Hermione.

\- ¿QUÉ? – preguntó la pelirroja quien tenía al pequeño James en brazos.

\- Hola Ginny, felicitaciones. -dijo Hermione al ver a la nueva madre.

\- ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos juntos? – preguntó Ginny sin rodeos.

Hermione miró a Draco preocupada.

\- Mione está viviendo con nosotros. – anunció Scorpius con una enorme sonrisa.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! – preguntaron ambos Potter al mismo tiempo.

De pronto la chimenea conectada a la red flu se iluminó y apareció Narcissa Malfoy.

\- Harry, Ginny, queridos que gusto verlos. Déjenme felicitarlos por su primogénito. – La bruja mayor ignoró la obvia tensión del ambiente y saludo a los dueños de la casa y al pequeño recién nacido. – Mis elfos traerán los regalos en un par de segundos, tengo incluso uno para mi sobrino nieto. Hermione me ha mencionado que mi hermana está aquí.

\- ¿Su hermana? – preguntó Ginny.

\- Cissy. – Andrómeda entró al salón acompañada de Teddy, quien ahora era tenía el cabello pelirrojo tan vibrante como cualquier Weasley.

\- Andy. – susurró la rubia, a quién los ojos se le llenaron inmediatamente de lágrimas. – Andy, lo siento tanto, en verdad lo siento tanto. Yo quise detener a papá, pero él estaba tan molesto. En verdad pensé que te mataría cuando supo que te habías casado con Ted y fui tan cobarde, me quede callada viendo cómo te maltrataba

\- Por Merlín, Cissy, nada de lo que pasó fue tu culpa, eras tan joven y probablemente él te hubiera expulsado a ti también. Ven aquí, no he abrazado a mi hermana en décadas. – La menor de las hermanas prácticamente se abalanzó a los brazos de su hermana mayor y ambas lloraron juntas.

\- Siento tanto lo que hizo Bella, Andy. Fue horrible, no me di cuenta que estaba tan trastornada. Fue horrible, verdaderamente horrible.

\- Bella siempre fue un alma torturada, Cissy. Lo que hizo fue terrible, pero no te culpo por ello.

\- Es un gusto conocerte, tía. – Dijo Draco, acercándose a ambas mujeres.

\- Oh querido, llámame Andrómeda. – contestó ella mientras se secaba las lágrimas. - Este es Edward, mi nieto, pero todos lo llamamos Teddy en honor a mi esposo.

\- Yo soy Scorpius. – anunció el pequeño rubio, ofreciendo su mano a Teddy.

\- Un gusto en conocerte, Scorpius. – contestó Teddy.

De pronto un sonoro 'pop' se escuchó y aparecieron varias cajas de regalos.

\- Este es tuyo, Teddy. – indicó Narcissa. – Y todos los demás son para el bebé, la verdad es que no podía decidirme todo era demasiado adorable.

Harry y Ginny miraron con incredulidad la cantidad de regalos que habían aparecido en su sala de estar.

\- Vaya, señora Malfoy, estoy realmente asombrado, gracias. – dijo Harry por fin.

\- Oh, querido no es nada, realmente.

\- Habla en serio, deberías haber visto la pila de regalos que envió a Blaise por su boda… por un momento pensé que al padre de Luna le daría un colapso. – comentó Draco.

La conversación empezó a fluir entre los adultos mientras que Scorpius y Teddy subieron al cuarto del mayor a ver sus juguetes.

\- No creas que se me ha escapado lo que dijo el hijo de Malfoy, Hermione. – le susurró Ginny al ver que los demás estaban distraídos. – Tenemos que hablar.

Hermione se sonrojó, ¿sería capaz de fingir?

\- Somos amigos, hace meses, a decir verdad. – para su sorpresa la respuesta salió con fluidez. Hermione vio que Draco la miraba con curiosidad, ella sonrió levemente para que entendiera que tenía la situación controlada.

\- Acompáñame, Hermione. – dijo Ginny al notar que James estaba hambriento nuevamente. – Este pequeño acabará conmigo si sigue comiendo a este ritmo.

Cuando ambas brujas estuvieron en el estudio Ginny empezó a amamantar a su bebé.

\- Dime la verdad. ¿Qué ha pasado? Ronald hizo una idiotez, te desapareces y de pronto te presentas con todos los Malfoy en la casa y encima Scorpius dice que ahora vives con ellos.

\- No vivo con ellos, es solo temporal.

\- ¡Entonces si estas quedándote en Malfoy Manor!

\- No es que haya sido algo que planee, ¿sabes?

\- Explícame que ha pasado.

\- Me enteré que Ronald me había estado engañando por meses…

\- Espera, ¿dijiste por meses?

\- Sí.

\- ¡Maldito imbécil! – farfulló la pelirroja. – Él hablo con Harry anoche y le dijo que había sido un error, uno. No un error que duró meses. Lo voy a matar.

\- Tranquila Ginny, acabas de dar a luz.

\- Sí, tienes razón. Haré que Bill lo mate.

\- Eh… ¿te sigo contando? – Ginny asintió. – Esa noche no tenía a donde ir. Tú estabas en San Mungo, Luna recién casada, todos los demás Weasley descartados, solo me quedó Narcissa.

\- No sabía que eran amigas.

\- Soy amiga de la familia.

\- ¿Cómo así?

\- Narcissa quería conocer la mejor manera de liberar a sus elfos y se contactó conmigo, desde ahí nunca perdimos el contacto. Con los años Malfoy y yo nos volvimos amigos también.

\- ¡Es por eso que las vi conversando en la boda de Luna! – dijo Ginny empezando a creer en la mentira.

\- Sí, Narcissa me ofreció su ayuda para encontrar a mis padres, ese día estuvimos hablando de algunos detalles. Incluso fue ella la que me aviso que Ronald me estaba engañando.

\- ¿Por qué nunca nos lo contaste? Harry y Malfoy son amigos también.

\- Sinceramente no pensé que fueran tan amigos, Ronald siempre hablaba pestes de él y pensé que sería mejor guardar ese secreto. No quería hacerlo enojar, sé que cuando Malfoy y Harry se volvieron compañeros eso lo afecto mucho. No podía decirle que Malfoy era amigo mío también.

\- Tienes razón, Ronald es un inmaduro de mierda. – Ginny abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. – Por favor no vayas a decir eso como primera palabra James que tu padre me mata.

Hermione rió.

\- ¿Te quedarás con los Malfoy?

\- Sí.

\- Vaya, que extraño todo esto. Yo con un hijo, tú viviendo con Draco Malfoy. ¡Ja! Creo que estoy soñando.

\- ¿Cómo lo estas llevando?

\- No esta tan mal, al menos no me duele nada. Solo un poco cansada, ya sabes, me dieron de alta el mismo día y si bien Andrómeda ha estado cuidando de mí, este bebé es bastante demandante.

\- Se parece a su madre entones. – contestó Hermione sonriendo mientras cogía la mano del bebé y le hacía cariños.

\- Es maravilloso, Hermione. No tienes idea, nunca pensé que podría amar a alguien más que a Harry, pero este bebé a cambiando mi mundo. Es tan perfecto y tan frágil, es precioso. Es lo más precioso que he visto en mi vida. – Ginny tenía los ojos ligeramente brillosos y observaba a su bebé con devoción.

Hermione sintió un extraño vacío.

\- Estoy tan feliz por ustedes, Ginny. Si alguien se merece ser feliz, esos son ustedes, no hay duda.

\- Gracias, Hermione. Estoy segura que cuando tengas los tuyos serás inmensamente feliz también.

La castaña se mordió el labio y simplemente asintió. Ambas salieron para encontrarse nuevamente con el resto en el salón.

Cuando Draco vio a Hermione la notó distinta, deprimida.

\- ¿Estas bien? – preguntó preocupado.

Hermione asintió.

\- No me mientas, ¿qué sucedió ahí adentro?

\- Nada, Malfoy. Solo que fue extraño ver a Ginny con el bebé y me sentí, no sé, sola.

Draco tomó la mano de Hermione y la acarició con el pulgar en pequeños círculos. – Todo estará bien, Granger. Pronto encontrarás a alguien que no sea tan idiota como Weasley.

\- Gracias Malfoy.

La escena no pasó desapercibida por Ginny ni peor aún por Narcissa Malfoy quien sonreía fascinada.

\- No intentes entrometerte en sus vidas, Cissy. – susurró Andrómeda al notar la sonrisa de su hermana menor.

\- Solo les daré un pequeño empujón. Se gustan, Andy, realmente se gustan, pero ambos son tan obstinados que no lo ven. Ella es perfecta para él. Ambos están rotos, y sus piezas encajan. Además, mi nieto la adora.

\- A veces ese pequeño empujón puede ser más de lo que necesitaban, Cissy. Puede ser que termines mandándolos en direcciones distintas.

\- Tonterías. – contestó la rubia. – Ya verás, tendremos una nueva señora Malfoy dentro de poco.

\- Ya es hora de almorzar, madre. Será mejor que dejemos a los Potter y a Andrómeda tranquilos, me imagino que hay mucho que hacer con un recién nacido cerca. – dijo Draco.

\- Tienes razón querido, no debemos molestarlos. Andy, ¿llevarías a tu nieto a la casa mañana? Estoy segura que se divertiría tanto con Scorpius.

\- Mañana intentaré visitarte, ¿A las 3 está bien?

\- Perfecto. Mandaré a mi elfo a que te recoja, es mucho más fácil aparecerse con su magia.

\- Fue un gusto verte, Harry. Estoy muy contenta por ti. Mañana podemos almorzar juntos cerca al ministerio y charlar. ¿De acuerdo? – dijo Hermione sabiendo que el tiempo que habían estado juntos había sido corto.

\- Me parece una excelente idea, Mione.

\- Iré a por Scorpius. ¿Puedo subir, Potter?

\- Te acompaño. – contestó Harry.

Apenas llegaron al segundo nivel Harry volvió a hablar. - ¿Ha pasado algo entre Hermione y tú?

\- ¿Por qué demonios me preguntas eso, Potter?

\- Cada vez te mira empieza a sonrojarse, eso no es normal. Te lo preguntaré de nuevo, Malfoy. ¿Ha pasado algo entre ustedes?

\- Somos amigos.

\- No me mientas, conozco a **todos tus amigos.**

\- Bien, la he besado. – Draco claudicó, el problema de ser amigo de Harry era que este podía leerlo con facilidad. Condenado cara rajada, pensó el rubio.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque Weasley le dijo muchas idioteces y yo quise probarle que estaba mal.

\- ¿Pasó algo más?

\- No.

\- ¿Seguro? Te estas sonrojando Malfoy.

\- Deja de joderme, Potter. Te estoy diciendo que no pasó nada más.

\- Pero no me estás diciendo la verdad.

\- Cree lo que puta gana te dé. – contestó Draco, totalmente ofuscado.

\- No juegues con ella, acaba de romper con Ronald después de años. No necesita a alguien que juegue con ella de nuevo.

\- Yo no pienso jugar con nadie. No soy así.

\- Lo sé, pero igual tengo que advertírtelo. Le romperé la cara a Ron cuando Ginny no esté presente y te rompería la cara a ti si le haces algo. – dijo Harry totalmente en serio.

Draco se pasó la mano por el cabello. – Ella y yo tenemos química. – Harry alzó la ceja al escuchar la expresión muggle. – No sé si es que pasa algo o pasará algo, solo sé que Granger necesita ayuda y tan extraño como esto suene, yo la ayudaré.

\- Eres un buen hombre Malfoy, estoy seguro que tu hijo está muy orgulloso de ti. Cuídala.

\- Gracias Potter, lo haré.

Al bajar Scorpius estaba ligeramente enojado pues su tarde de juegos con su nuevo primo no había durado tanto como él había imaginado.

\- Iré mañana a tu casa, Scorps. – dijo Teddy emocionado.

\- Te esperaré con mi escoba, Teddy.

Ambos niños se despidieron dándose la mano.

Cuando todo el mundo se despidió Narcissa volvió a tomar la red Flu. – Tengo que visitar a Sofía**, está muy sola desde que Blaise se fue de luna de miel, quedé en almorzar con ella. Vayan ustedes y coman en la mansión.

Al salir de Grimmauld Place, Scorpius tomó la mano de ambos adultos y se aparecieron de vuelta en las afueras de Malfoy Manor.

Llegaron de frente a almorzar, media hora después de haber comido, Scorpius se veía agotado.

\- Creo que sería bueno que tomes una siesta, Scorps.

\- Esta bien papá. ¿Me leen un cuento? – preguntó el niño mirando a ambos adultos.

\- Por supuesto, cariño. – contestó Hermione sin dudar.

Draco tomó al niño en brazos y seguido de Hermione lo llevaron a su cuarto.

Scorpius eligió el libro que quería que le lean y Hermione se sentó a su lado en la cama. Draco tomó asiento en uno de los sillones cercanos y observó como la castaña le leía a su hijo. La escena lo enterneció.

Hermione incluso intentaba imitar voces para los diferentes personajes y en poco tiempo Scorpius estaba a punto de quedarse dormido.

\- Me gusta así. – susurró el niño.

\- ¿Así como? – preguntó Draco acercándose a la cama para escucharlo mejor.

\- Tú, Mione y yo. – contestó él señalando a cada uno mientras hablaba. – Así, en familia.

A Hermione se le apretó el corazón y a Draco se le tensó cada musculo del cuerpo. Scorpius en cambio había caído por fin en los brazos de Morfeo.

Al verlo ya dormido, Hermione lo arropó y le dio un beso en la frente.

\- El necesita a su madre, Malfoy. – susurró Hermione apenas cerraron la puerta de la habitación del niño.

\- Pues a su madre no le interesó eso y se largó. – contestó el rubio apretando los dientes.

\- Pero…

\- No te metas, Granger, por favor.

Hermione bufó, evidentemente molesta. – Bien.

\- Cambiando de tema, Potter cree que estoy enamorado de ti.

\- ¿QUÉ? ¿Por qué Harry pensaría eso?

\- Porque soy excelente mintiendo.

\- Pues Ginny piensa que somos amigos hace ya tiempo.

\- Vaya, aparentemente alguien más es excelente mintiendo.

La castaña se sonrojó.

\- ¿De verdad piensas que funcionará?

\- Sí, estoy seguro.

\- Entonces está bien. Hagámoslo.

-x-

*Pun intended  
** Se entiende que Sofia es el nombre inventado para la madre de Blaise?

Tengo sueño.

Bye~


	9. Coming Down

Hola~

He aquí el nuevo capítulo, ¿Pueden creer que ya estamos cerca a los 100 reviews? _OH, my god._

En serio gracias a todos los que han dejado sus opiniones y me han animado a seguir con el fic. **EN SERIO GRACIAS.**

No puedo creer que haya tantas personas leyendo y que encima algunas crean que esto vale la pena y me dejen sus reviews, es simplemente ¡WAOH!

Esta vez me he esforzado en hacer el capítulo especialmente largo, ¿les gusta?

Por cierto, participé por primera vez en un foro y encima me apunté en un reto. Sí, así es, escribí otra historia en medio de esta jajaja. Es un reto en honor al 1ro de Setiembre del foro Hogwarts a través de los tiempos. Me costó algo de trabajo porque la dinámica era escribir desde 100 palabras hasta 1000 en 10 capítulos, pero finalmente lo logré. Sinceramente no sé cómo es para elegir a los ganadores; sin embargo, eso no importa mucho. Si quieren leerlo pueden ingresar a mi perfil, se llama **Iterum.** _Sí, esto fue shameless self-promotion. My bad._

En el próximo capítulo, si alcanzamos los 100 reviews con este, estaré respondiendo todos y cada uno de sus reviews~

Finalmente, vi que hay un reto para un longfic y que este fic podría participar en ese reto si es que llegamos a los 20 capítulos. Sería tan emocionante.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes, lugares y todo lo que ya conocen pertenece a JKR.

 **Ahorros para comprar a Draco:** Aprox. $15, me fui de fiesta en Halloween : (

* * *

-Tengo algo que decirte. – empezó Draco, algo inseguro de cómo reaccionaría ella.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Hermione terminando de desayunar, ya lista para ir a trabajar.

Draco le entregó una copia de El Profeta del día anterior.

" _¿PROBLEMAS EN EL PARAÍSO?"_

" _Nuestras fuentes confirmaron que el día de ayer, durante la boda de Blaise Zabini y Luna Lovegood (para fotos del evento vaya a la sección Sociedad Mágica), Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley protagonizaron una agitada discusión para luego partir del evento sin dar explicaciones."_

Hermione sintió que le faltaba el aire. - ¿Leíste esto ayer? ¿Por qué me lo ocultaste? – preguntó indignada.

\- No quería empeorar tu humor. – contestó Draco, frunciendo el ceño. -Aún hay más.

Hermione terminó de leer el artículo.

" _Un testigo aseguró haber visto a la señorita Granger en una taberna del Callejón Knockturn. Nuestras fuentes no pudieron confirmar si la pareja ha terminado su compromiso, pero sin duda la relación no va tan bien como la pintan._

 _Los rumores empezaron cuando Granger decidió partir hacia Rumania y dejar a su prometido en Londres. Aparentemente la distancia acabó con el romance de los héroes de guerra."_

\- ¡Prácticamente me están culpando a mí! – exclamó Hermione, sintiendo picor en sus ojos, las lágrimas amenazando con salir.

\- Lo siento, Granger. – dijo Draco con voz torturada. – Pero aún hay más. – Draco le tendió otra copia de El Profeta, la de hoy lunes.

" _¡SE ACABÓ EL CUENTO!_

 _Nuestras fuentes confirman que el compromiso entre Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger ha terminado._

 _Aparentemente la relación habría decaído por la distancia y Weasley no había tardado en buscarse un remplazo._

 _Nuestra reportera Rita Skeeter tuvo una entrevista exclusiva con Marietta Edgecombe, quien afirma que ella y Weasley han llevado una relación por meses bajo las narices de todos, incluida la misma señorita Granger._

 _¿Podría ser todo el romance entre Weasley y Granger una farsa?_

 _¿Por qué Granger decidió irse a Rumania y dejar a su prometido a merced de su amante?_

 _Aún no hemos podido contactar a la señorita Granger, quien después de haber sido vista en un estado deplorable en una taberna del Callejón Knockturn (Sí, Knockturn, leyó bien estimado lector), ha desaparecido del ojo público. ¿Consumida por la vergüenza?_

 _Sin embargo, nuestros reporteros lograron comunicarse con el señor Weasley quien entre insultos y palabras que no podemos repetir en este diario, confirmó que su relación con Granger había terminado. Weasley no confirmó ni negó su relación con Edgecombe…"_

Hermione sintió nauseas. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y no encontró su voz por unos instantes. – Creo que hoy no iré a trabajar. – dijo por fin.

\- Ni hablar. – dijo Draco, sentándose a su lado. – Tienes que enfrentarlos, Granger. Muéstrales que no tienes nada que ocultar.

\- ¡Me han hecho quedar como una alcohólica! Además, parece que yo hubiese sabido del amorío de Ronald y lo hubiese permitido. – gritó ella, irritada.

\- ¡Concéntrate! – le dijo Draco antes de zarandearla. – La gente que te importa sabe la verdad, no te preocupes por los demás.

\- Pero…

\- Nada de peros, eres una Gryffindor, ¿o no? Porque ahora mismo suenas como una maldita Hufflepuff, asustada por unos cuantos reporteros y unas lenguas maliciosas. – Draco clavó su mirada en ella. – Te mostré esto porque quería que estés preparada. ¿Estás lista?

Hermione se perdió en su mirada por unos instantes. - ¿Vas a estar ahí conmigo? – susurró ella, como una niña pequeña.

Draco asintió.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te preocupas por mí?

\- Porque le dije a Potter que te cuidaría y eso pienso hacer. – Draco torció la boca al darse cuenta que eso no era 100% verdad.

\- Gracias, Malfoy. – contestó ella y esbozó una tímida sonrisa.

\- Bien. Saldrás allá y cuando los reporteros se nos acerquen no dirás nada, ni siquiera te detendrás a mirarlos. ¿Entendido?

\- ¿Cómo sabes cómo actuar?

\- Un juicio y un divorcio repentino llaman atención indeseada. – contestó Draco. – He tenido mi cuota de reporteros inmiscuyéndose en mi vida.

\- Si nos ven juntos volverán a hacerlo.

\- Venga, Granger, estamos juntos en esta venganza. – dijo él, sonriendo de lado y guiñándole el ojo.

Hermione sonrió también. – Tienes razón, pero esto cambia un poco nuestros planes, ahora saben que Ronald me ha sido infiel.

\- Sí, es un giro inesperado, pero la esencia de nuestro plan permanece. Nadie lo está condenado por lo que ha hecho, los de El Profeta lo han hecho ver como si tu relación con él era un engaño y la de él con Edgecombe era un amor prohibido. ¿Estás lista? – volvió a preguntar él.

\- Sí, estoy lista. – Hermione sonrió con más confianza.

\- Bien, vamos a despedirnos de Scorps, si no estará resentido con nosotros por una semana. – dijo él mientras se levantaba y le ofrecía su mano, Hermione la tomó y se levantó.

Ambos caminaron hacia el cuarto del pequeño quien recién se había despertado y estaba saltando en la cama junto a Pinky, la elfina.

\- Asegúrate que no se tuerza el cuello, Pinky. – dijo Draco mirando la escena.

\- Por supuesto, amo. – contestó la elfina sin darse cuenta de la molestia de Draco.

\- ¡Papá! ¡Mione! – llamó Scorpius quien aún estaba con su adorable pijama enteriza de dragones. Draco se acercó a su hijo y lo tomó en brazos cuando este saltó hacia él. - ¿Se van? – preguntó el pequeño rubio frunciendo el ceño.

\- Los adultos tienen que trabajar, Scorps. – le contestó Draco. – Pero la abuela estará contigo y en la tarde vendrá tía Andrómeda y Teddy a visitarte.

\- ¡Genial! – exclamó él, obviamente extasiado ante la idea de tener un compañero de juegos.

\- Es hora de irnos, Scorps, dale un beso de buena suerte a Granger. – dijo Draco acercándose a la castaña con el niño en brazos.

Scorpius se inclinó hacia Hermione, quién lo tomó de los brazos de su padre, y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla. – Suerte Mione. – dijo él con una gran sonrisa.

Hermione lo besó en ambas mejillas. – Diviértete, Scorpius. Nos vemos más tarde. – El niño volvió a los brazos de su padre y le dio un beso a él también.

Draco llevó al niño de vuelta a su cama. – Asegúrate que mi madre y él desayunen a tiempo, Pinky. Preparen un almuerzo especial, mi tía vendrá con mi sobrino hoy.

De pronto un sonoro 'pop' se escuchó, el viejo elfo mayordomo apareció de pronto. - ¿La ama Andrómeda estará en la mansión Malfoy?

\- Así es. – contestó Draco mirando al elfo escéptico.

Los enormes ojos del elfo se llenaron de emoción. – Ha pasado tanto tiempo. – susurró él. Su mirada cambio y se vio determinación. – No se preocupe, amo. Me encargaré personalmente que la mansión este impecable para la llegada de la ama Andrómeda.

El elfo parecía haber recuperado unos 20 años y con una enorme sonrisa desapareció como había llegado.

Hermione sonrió enternecida y Draco al verla sonrió también.

Juntos caminaron hacia el salón donde se encontraba la chimenea conectada a la red flu.

\- Mantén la frente en alto, Granger. – le recomendó él antes de entrar a la chimenea y desaparecer en las flamas verdes.

Hermione se preparó mentalmente para su día y avanzó hacia la chimenea ella también.

En unos segundos estaba parada en una de las chimeneas del Ministerio de Magia, Draco le ofrecía su mano para ayudarla a salir. Hermione sonrió y la tomó. De pronto los flashes la cegaron, había unos 10 reporteros en el hall del Ministerio de Magia.

Las preguntas se confundieron unas con otras, pero Hermione las ignoró todas, miró hacia el ascensor al que esperaba llegar para terminar con la tortura.

\- ¿Sabía del romance de su ex prometido y la señorita Edgecombe?

\- ¿Es verdad que el compromiso era una farsa?

\- ¿Sufre usted de adicción al whisky de fuego? ¿Está consumiendo drogas?

\- ¿Ha estado acostándose con el señor Malfoy, señorita Granger? – la pregunta la sorprendió y casi se detiene para insultar al reportero, pero Draco delicadamente puso su mano en lo bajo de su espalda y la instó a seguir caminando.

Pronto llegaron al ascensor y ambos entraron, había otros 5 magos dirigiéndose a sus respectivas oficinas. Todos los miraban extrañados, evidentemente habían leído las noticias.

El silenció era perpetuo excepto por la voz que anunciaba los pisos y sus respectivos departamentos.

Al llegar al cuarto nivel, el ascensor anunció que habían llegado al Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas. Hermione se preparó para salir y Draco tomó su mano, deteniéndola. -Potter y yo iremos a buscarte a la hora de almuerzo.

Hermione asintió, salió del ascensor y se dirigió a la oficina de su jefe.

La secretaria le sonrió levemente al verla de vuelta en Londres. – Mourne la está esperando, señorita Granger. – dijo la mujer con voz amable.

\- Gracias. – contestó ella y se adentró en la oficina del jefe del Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas.

\- Hermione, que gusto tenerte de vuelta. – exclamó el hombre levantándose se su sillón para saludarla con un abrazo. – Lamento que tu situación actual sea desagradable, querida. Sin embargo, estoy seguro que al ver tu nueva oficina estarás más contenta. ¿Cómo te fue con los dragones?

\- Excelente señor, el santuario de dragones de Rumania es simplemente espectacular, la magia que han usado para ocultar el área es bastante complicada, pero estoy segura que el programa funcionará también en Inglaterra.

\- Bien, bien. Esas son definitivamente buenas noticias. Hay especies que ya están en peligro inminente, sería una desgracia perderlos. - contestó el hombre con optimismo. - ¿Lista para ver tu nueva oficina?

\- ¿Qué ha pasado con la antigua? – preguntó ella algo preocupada.

\- No me digas que no esperabas un ascenso. – exclamó él sonriendo de lado.

Hermione alzó las cejas, la emoción la recorrió y una sonrisa agradecida apareció. – Muchas gracias, señor.

Ambos caminaron por el largo pasillo hasta encontrarse con una puesta roble, en la cual un brillante letrero dorado decía: Hermione Granger. Jefa de la División de Bestias.

Hermione no lo podía creer. – Es demasiado. – susurró.

\- En absoluto, querida. – el hombre desechó la idea automáticamente, abrió la puerta y la oficina dejó a Hermione sin aire. – Hugh se tuvo que retirar, y sabía que este puesto tenía que ser tuyo, fue agotador estar sin jefe de división por 3 semanas, pero estoy seguro que vale la pena. Felicitaciones, Hermione.

\- Muchas gracias, señor. – Hermione se acercó a su escritorio que ya estaba ciertamente lleno con varios pergaminos esperando por ella.

\- Tu secretaria se debe presentar en unos minutos. Necesito un resumen final sobre el santuario y tus recomendaciones. Mandaré a algún adjunto para que se encargue del tema.

\- Si no fuera mucho pedir, señor. Quisiera manejar el santuario personalmente.

\- Bueno, Hermione. Eso ahora depende de ti, ¿no? ¿Jefa de la División de Bestias? – dijo Mourne con una gran sonrisa.

Hermione sonrió también. – Tiene razón.

\- Igualmente espero los resúmenes.

\- Por supuesto.

\- Te dejo, tienes mucho trabajo que hacer. – El hombre salió y cerró la puerta tras sí.

Hermione miró a su alrededor y una enorme sonrisa se plasmó en sus labios, las cosas no estaban tan mal como ella pensaba.

Sí, definitivamente sería un buen día…

Se sentó en su sillón y empezó a revisar el trabajo que tendría que completar. Al escuchar alguien entrando asumió que era su secretaria y alzó el rostro para saludarla… No, no sería un buen día.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Ronald? – preguntó Hermione molesta.

\- Thomas Willson me ha dicho que llegaste con Malfoy hoy. – contestó él entre dientes.

\- ¿Y?

\- ¿Te has convertido en su amante, Hermione?

Hermione lo miró perpleja. - ¿Perdón?

\- ¿Te estas tirando a Malfoy para vengarte de mí? – Preguntó Ron muy enojado. – Porque si es así solo te estas avergonzando, a mí no me interesa. Solo estas quedando como una perra frente a todo el Ministerio. ¡Acostándote con un maldito mortífago, Hermione! ¿No puedes caer más bajo?

Hermione parpadeó varias veces, las palabras de su ex prometido la habían aturdido. La bruja tomó su varita y Ronald la miró asustado. Ella no lo hechizó, solo silenció la habitación y la cerró por dentro.

\- Escúchame bien, Ronald. Lo que Malfoy y yo hagamos no es tu maldito problema. ¿Con qué cara me hablas sobre caer bajo? ¡Tú me engañaste con Marietta Edgecombe! ¡La que traicionó al Ejército de Dumblendore! ¿Leíste la entrevista que le dio a Rita Skeeter, Ronald? ¿Por qué no regresas a sus brazos y me dejas en paz de una maldita vez? ¡No quiero verte, no quiero que vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra y mucho menos para insultarme de esta manera! ¿Quién demonios te crees? ¡Te estas comportando como un completo idiota! ¡Ten algo de dignidad! – exclamó Hermione enojada.

\- ¿Dignidad? – rugió él. – Terminamos y en menos de 24 horas estas durmiendo con Malfoy. ¿A eso llamas dignidad?

\- ¡No estoy durmiendo con Malfoy! – gritó ella. – Y aunque lo hiciera no es tu problema. Terminamos, ¿entiendes? Se acabó, tú y yo se acabó. Y si yo me quiero acostar con cada mortífago vivo sobre la faz de la tierra será mi problema, no el tuyo.

\- ¿Quién mierda eres? Tú no eres mi Mione. – dijo él asqueado. – Mi Hermione me habría perdonado. – susurró él de pronto triste. – Ella hubiera entendido que solo fue un error.

\- No, Ronald. A tu Hermione ni siquiera le era posible imaginar que tu podrías engañarla. Tu Hermione te amaba a ciegas, pero tú acabaste con ella. Así que lárgate de una maldita vez, que no quiero seguir mirándote porque tengo ganas de romperte la cara.

Ronald intentó acercarse a ella y Hermione no pudo evitar lanzarlo contra la puerta con un acertado Expulso.

Ron la miró indignado. - ¡Me has atacado!

\- ¡Lárgate! – gritó ella.

Él la observó lleno de odio, se levantó y salió a paso rápido de su oficina. Hermione se dejó caer sobre su escritorio.

\- ¿Señorita Granger? – llamó una joven rubia que la miraba con miedo. - ¿Fue un error dejar pasar al señor Weasley?

\- Sí, lo fue. – contestó Hermione con voz muerta. - ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Oh, perdón. Soy Margaret, su nueva secretaria, creo… a menos que me despida, yo... - la chica tartamudeó. – de verdad lo siento.

\- No te despediré. – dijo Hermione intentando calmarla. – Más tarde vendrán los señores Potter y Malfoy, a ellos sí déjalos pasar. Si el señor Weasley viene nuevamente no lo dejes entrar y llama a alguien de seguridad.

\- El señor Weasley es un auror, señorita Granger. – Hermione maldijo por lo bajo.

\- Si el señor Weasley vuelve a venir, manda a llamar al jefe de aurores entonces.

\- Entendido. – la bruja asintió, le mostró una débil sonrisa y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Bien, su día solo podía mejorar a partir de este punto.

Hermione volvió a sentarse en su cómodo sillón y se puso a trabajar.

Al cabo de unas horas, la figura de Draco Malfoy entró por su puerta, Hermione se sintió extrañamente aliviada.

\- ¿Ya es hora de almorzar? – preguntó ella levantándose.

\- Sí, ¿vamos? Potter no podrá unírsenos hoy, como Ginny y James están solos en casa irá a comer con ellos. Sin embargo, podemos ir a comer en algún lugar cercano. Incluso te dejaré elegir un restaurante muggle.

\- Suena fantástico. – dijo ella, con una débil sonrisa.

\- ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó Draco al notarla desanimada.

\- No. – dijo ella rápido, demasiado rápido. El rubio alzó una ceja. – Bueno sí. – admitió ella. -Ronald vino hace unas horas.

\- ¿Te hizo algo? – preguntó Draco preocupado.

Hermione negó con la cabeza. – Solo me dijo un montón de cosas desagradables. Todo el mundo ha hablado que hemos llegado juntos y eso lo ha vuelto loco.

\- Lo siento tanto. – dijo Draco con sincero arrepentimiento. – Tal vez sería mejor llegar separados.

\- ¡No! Esto es lo que queríamos. Hacerlo enojar, ¿no?

\- Pues sí, pero no es lo que queremos si viene a agredirte verbalmente.

\- No volverá a pasar, le dije a mi secretaria que no lo vuelva a dejar pasar. Está solucionado.

\- Por el bienestar físico de la comadreja, espero que sí. – masculló él. - Por cierto, felicitaciones por tu ascenso.

\- ¿Cómo lo supiste?

\- Esa placa se ve demasiado nueva. – contestó él sonriendo de lado. Hermione frunció el ceño. – Me lo dijo tu secretaria antes de entrar.

\- Gracias, Malfoy.

\- Vamos ya, debemos almorzar y celebrar tu ascenso.

Ambos caminaron juntos hacia los ascensores, para luego dirigirse al octavo piso y tomar una de las salidas hacia Londres Muggle.

\- Estoy oficialmente perdido. – masculló él mirando a su alrededor.

\- ¿Has probado la comida italiana? – preguntó ella ignorando su mala cara.

\- Mi mejor amigo es italiano, Granger. ¿Tú que crees? – contestó él con una sonrisa burlona.

\- Perfecto, entonces. – Hermione caminó unos cuantos metros y se volteó a mirar a la calle, entonces extendió el brazo. Draco frunció el ceño y la miró como si esta hubiera perdido la razón.

\- ¿Qué demonios haces, mujer? – preguntó él mirando a su alrededor para comprobar que no estaban llamando mucho la atención.

\- Malfoy. – empezó ella irritada. - ¿Quién es la hija de muggles?

El bufó. – Tú.

\- Confía en mí.

Un extraño objeto metálico negro se detuvo frente a ambos, un muggle iba dentro de él. – Draco frunció el ceño.

Hermione abrió la puerta y le indicó a Draco con la cabeza que entre. Draco frunció el ceño aún más, se acercó a ella, la empujo con delicadeza y tomó la puerta él.

Hermione bufó y empezó a reírse. Entró al taxi sin decir nada y luego el rubio se le unió.

\- Calle Marsham con Calle Romney, por favor. – le indicó Hermione al conductor.

\- Esto es un taxi. – susurró ella, para que el muggle no pudiera oírlos. – Los muggles lo utilizan para movilizarse más rápido.

Draco asintió.

En menos de 10 minutos, Draco y Hermione se encontraban sentados en un elegante restaurante italiano.

\- ¿Cuánto te cobró el muggle? – preguntó Draco.

\- 5 libras. – contestó ella sin prestar mucha atención.

\- ¿Cuánto es eso en galeones?

\- No aceptaré tu dinero, Malfoy.

\- ¡Y yo no aceptaré que una mujer pague! - exclamó él.

\- ¿Tienes dinero muggle? – preguntó ella un poco harta de su terquedad.

El rubio hizo una mueca de molestia. – Obviamente no. – gruñó.

\- Entonces yo pago.

El mozo se acercó con una suave sonrisa. - ¿Listos para pedir? – preguntó con un marcado acento italiano.

Draco gruñó, Hermione sonrió. – Uhmm como aperitivo me gustaría una ensalada de pulpo.

\- ¿'Insalata di Polpo con olive taggiasche, patate, pomodorini Siciliani'? – preguntó el mozo demasiado rápido, Hermione asintió torpemente.

\- Sí, eso.

\- ¿Para el caballero?

Draco sonrió mostrando sus perfectos dientes. – 'Polenta croccante con funghi misti e salsa testun al Barolo'. – contestó él en un perfecto italiano. Esta vez fue Hermione quien gruñó. - Come piatto principale mi prendo 'Tagliatelle con salsiccia, funghi trombetta e salsa tartufata'.

\- E per la signora? – preguntó el mozo encantado de conversar con alguien que hablaba tan bien el italiano.

\- Signorina. – recalcó Draco. – ¿Qué vas a pedir Granger?

\- El plato con cangrejo. – masculló ella. Draco leyó nuevamente la carta. – 'Scialatielli Sorrentini con polpa di granchio e zucchine' e due bicchieri di Sauvignon Blanc.'

El mozo asintió y se retiró para entregar los pedidos.

\- Casi pude ver tu cabeza inflarse por tu ego, Malfoy. – masculló Hermione algo molesta.

\- ¿Es envidia lo que siento en tu tono de voz, Granger? – preguntó él burlón.

La castaña bufó. - ¡Por supuesto que no!

La sonrisa burlona no abandonó los labios del rubio. – He pedido dos copas de vino blanco, ¿está bien?

\- Sí. Un poco de vino no hace daño a nadie. – masculló ella.

\- ¿Te quedarás hasta tarde hoy? – preguntó Draco de pronto.

\- Sí, tengo muchísimo trabajo que completar. No solo debo encargarme de mi puesto actual, sino que además debo terminar los reportes de mi misión en Rumania.

\- Ya veo. ¿Plan de 8? ¿9?

\- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – Hermione lo miro con sospecha.

\- Tu secretaria se irá a las 6, Weasley puede intentar visitarte nuevamente.

\- Realmente lo dudo. – contestó Hermione, aunque no estaba segura.

Draco la ignoró. – Apenas termine con mi papeleo subiré para esperarte.

Hermione estuvo a punto de refutarlo cuando el mozo se apareció con los aperitivos. Luego descorchó el vino y sirvió una copa, la cual ofreció a Draco.

El rubio la tomó y degustó el vino. – Excelente. – afirmó él y al instante el mozo procedió a llenar la copa de Hermione.

\- Disfruten la comida. – dijo el mozo en español.

El almuerzo fue tan agradable que Hermione se olvidó de sus problemas. Al terminar de comer ella pagó y Draco gruñó y cruzó los brazos, obviamente molesto. Finalmente, él se levantó para retirarle la silla y salieron juntos del local.

Nuevamente tomaron un taxi y al bajar caminaron hacia la entrada del teléfono público malogrado. En silencio se dirigieron hacia los ascensores. Al llegar al cuarto piso, Draco habló nuevamente. – Nos vemos a las 6, Granger.

Hermione bufó y salió del ascensor, una pequeña sonrisa se había posado en sus labios.

Cuando Draco llegó a su piso otro auror salió con él del ascensor.

\- Eh, Malfoy. – lo llamó, Draco alzó una ceja.

\- ¿Qué quieres Willson? – ladró él, ese idiota era la pareja de Weasley.

\- Vi que estás con la chica Granger. – empezó él. – Será mejor que te alejes de ella, mi amigo está decidido a tenerla de vuelta.

\- Bien por él. – contestó Draco, volviendo a caminar para ignorar al auror.

\- Escucha mi consejo, Malfoy. No creo que quieras que te vuelvan a dejar tirado como hizo tu ex mujer o que tu hijo se encariñe demasiado con la mujer de Weasley. – comentó el hombre de forma venenosa.

Draco apretó los puños y se tuvo que aguantar para no golpear al hombre.

\- Creo que ese es mi problema, Willson. – Draco ignoró las palabras del hombre y avanzó hacia su oficina, Harry ya estaba sentado en la suya y al verlo entrar alzó las cejas preocupado.

\- ¿Pasó algo durante el almuerzo con Hermione, Malfoy? – preguntó Harry acercándose a la oficina de su compañero.

\- No.- gruñó él.

\- ¿Qué tienes?

\- El imbécil de Willson se acercó para recomendarme que me aleje de Granger. – Draco golpeó el escritorio con ambas manos. - Y luego no se le ocurrió mejor cosa que mencionar que Astoria me dejó tirado. – El rubio empujó el escritorio hasta volcarlo.

Harry lo miró atónito. – Cálmate, Malfoy. Willson es un desgraciado, no dejes que sus palabras te afecten.

\- Soy una mierda. – susurró. – Soy tan mierda que mi esposa prefirió renunciar a su propio hijo antes de seguir viéndome la cara. – Draco se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos.

\- Malfoy, no eres una mala persona. Eres un buen hombre, un buen amigo, un buen auror, pero sobre todas las cosas eres un buen padre. – le dijo Harry intentando animarlo.

\- Mi hijo no tiene madre por mi culpa, Potter. – contestó Draco infeliz. – Verlo anhelar tanto el cariño de Granger solo demuestra lo vacío que se siente sin su madre.

\- Fue ella la que decidió irse, tú le diste opciones, pero ella estaba decidida a irse.

\- Por mí.

\- No, fue porque ella era una inmadura de mierda. Ella fue el problema, Malfoy. Astoria quería dedicarse a las fiestas y el glamour; cuando se dio cuenta de las responsabilidades salió corriendo como una cobarde. Tú no eres un cobarde, Malfoy. Te quedaste con tu hijo y afrontaste la situación. – Harry se acercó y puso su mano sobre su hombro. – Eres un buen hombre Malfoy y lo has demostrado. Scorpius está orgulloso de ti. Maldición, espero que algún día mi hijo me mire como Scorps te mira a ti.

Draco soltó un largo suspiró. – Siento esto, Potter. – dijo avergonzado.

\- No te preocupes, somos amigos ¿no?

\- Sí, somos amigos.

\- Ahora ponte a trabajar que tenemos como 4 casos sin resolver. – Harry sonrió animándolo.

\- La próxima semana regresaremos a trabajar en el campo. – mencionó el rubio.

Harry hizo una mueca. – Lo sé.

\- ¿Weasley lo sabe?

\- Ella sabe. – contestó Harry desanimado. – Cree que es muy pronto y probablemente lo sea, pero soy un auror y tengo una responsabilidad con la comunidad mágica.

Draco asintió. – Hoy me quedaré esperando que Granger termine de trabajar, Weasley fue a su oficina en la mañana.

\- ¿Paso algo malo?

Draco negó con la cabeza. – Nada que ella no pueda manejar, pero no quiero que la escena se repita.

\- No sé qué le pasa a Ron. Desde hace meses parece otro hombre. Demasiado preocupado por la opinión de la gente, demasiado preocupado por mostrar que es mejor que los demás… - Harry se quitó los lentes y masajeó el puente de su nariz. – Gracias por cuidarla, Malfoy.

\- Soy un hombre de palabra. – contestó él.

Harry salió de la oficina y Draco empezó a ordenar el caos que había causado. Cuando finalmente pudo sentarse en su sillón, empezó a trabajar.

Al cabo de unas horas el reloj de pared marcaba un cuarto para las 6. Draco se levantó satisfecho, había terminado de realizar el informe de un caso que habían cerrado hace 4 días y estaba seguro que podrían encarcelar al criminal con todas las pruebas. Además, había terminado de delimitar la lista de sospechosos de un asesinato de muggles no resuelto por la policía de Londres; y había concluido en que el asesinato había sido realizado por un mago. Mañana compartiría sus anotaciones con Potter para poder salir a investigar en la escena.

Draco recogió algunos pergaminos en los que trabajaría más tarde. Salió hacia el ascensor. Ronald Weasley estaba parado cerca al ascensor, esperando por él.

Draco maldijo por lo bajo. Cuando Ronald lo vio su expresión cambió totalmente.

\- Maldito bastardo. – gruñó.

\- No creo que quieras hacer un escándalo a diez metros de la oficina de nuestro jefe, Weasley. – contestó Draco con serenidad.

Ronald se acercó a él y lo tomó por la camisa. - Si vuelves a tocar a Hermione, te cortaré las manos, mortífago de mierda. – susurró amenazante.

Draco liberó su varita de la muñequera en donde siempre la llevaba y apunto a la costilla del pelirrojo. – Saca tus mugrientas manos de mi ropa, o el que terminará mutilado serás tú, Weasley. – La varita se clavó aún más en la piel de Ron.

El pelirrojo miró a su alrededor. – Hazlo, demuestra que sigues siendo un asqueroso mortífago. – Draco volvió a guardar su varita en la muñequera, empujó a Ronald con el hombro y se metió en el ascensor que acaba de llegar.

\- Estoy yendo a follarme a tu ex prometida ahora mismo, Weasley. – Ronald reaccionó e intentó entrar también al ascensor, pero Draco fue más rápido y de un movimiento de varita las puertas se habían cerrado. _Si Granger se entera de lo que dije me mata,_ pensó el rubio antes de marcar el 4.

Caminó hacia la oficina de la castaña y saludó a su secretaria, quien se preparaba para retirarse.

\- La señorita Granger dijo que se quedaría un par de horas más. – anunció la joven.

\- Lo sé. – contestó él guiñándole el ojo para luego adentrarse en la oficina de Hermione.

\- ¿No sabes tocar? – preguntó ella alarmada ante la intrusión repentina.

\- Te avise que vendría. – contestó él sin más antes de tomar asiento en uno de los sillones.

\- Lo sé, pero por un momento pensé que eras Ronald. – Draco hizo una mueca de asco. – Casi me da un infarto.

\- Ignoraré la agresión que acabas de proferir en contra mía. – dijo él con el ceño fruncido. – Porque puede que yo también haya dicho una tontería en contra tuya hace unos minutos.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó ella algo distraída, sin levantar la vista de su trabajo.

\- Le dije a Weasley que venía a follarte, por lo cual no dudo que se aparezca aquí en unos instantes. – soltó Draco con normalidad.

Hermione clavó los ojos en el rubio sentado a unos metros de ella y por la sorpresa botó el tintero sobre algunos pergaminos.

\- ¡¿Estas mal de la cabeza?! – gritó ella antes de levantarse de su sillón y ponerse a limpiar el desorden que había causado en su sorpresa.

Draco se levantó también y apuntó hacia la puerta. – Fermaportus.

Un segundo después alguien intentaba, sin éxito, abrir la puerta.

\- ¡ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA, MALFOY! ¡TE JURO QUE TE VOY A MATAR! – gritó Ronald furioso.

Hermione miró a la puerta y luego a Draco. - ¿Cómo supiste?

\- Reflejos de auror. – contestó él sin darle mucha importancia. – Hablando de aurores, Weasley también es uno y no tardará en derribar esa puerta.

\- Partis Temporus. – murmulló Hermione apuntando hacia la puerta con su varita. – Nos he ganado un par de minutos, ¿alguna idea?

\- ¿Qué tal te suena estar medio desnuda para que Weasley nos vea? – preguntó Draco con naturalidad, Hermione alzó una ceja y lo miró indignada.

\- ¿Alguna idea inteligente?

\- ¿Dejarlo entrar para que pueda romperle la cara a lo muggle? – Hermione bufó.

De pronto la puerta se abrió violentamente, Ron estaba increíblemente rojo y bastante enojado.

\- ¿Necesitas algo, Weasley? Estamos algo ocupados aquí sabes. – dijo Draco provocándolo.

Ronald se abalanzó contra Draco y ambos cayeron al suelo, Hermione cerró nuevamente la puerta con un hechizo y silenció su oficina.

\- ¡Levicorpus! – exclamó la castaña apuntando hacia Ron. Este gritó al quedar colgando en el aire.

Draco se levantó del suelo y sonrió abiertamente. – Lo siento, Weasley, pero Granger sabe defender a su mago. – Hermione se sonrojó violentamente. Draco le guiñó el ojo.

\- ¡Así que es verdad! – gritó Ron esforzándose para hablar. - ¡Te estas tirando a este mortífago!

Hermione liberó a Ron del encantamiento para poder golpearlo en justas condiciones, Draco le cogió el brazo. – Es un auror, no puedes agredirlo. – le advirtió él. – Lárgate Weasley, deja de humillarte.

\- ¡Primero te voy a partir la cara! – gruñó él.

\- Espero que tenga una buena explicación para este comportamiento, señor Weasley. – la autoritaria voz Kingsley Shacklebolt retumbó en toda la oficina de Hermione.

Los 3 voltearon a ver al Ministro de Magia que observaba furioso toda la situación.

\- ¡Señor Ministro! – farfulló Ron obviamente asustado. – Yo…

\- Vayamos a mi oficina, Weasley, creo que ya ha causado suficiente conmoción en este departamento.

Ronald asintió avergonzado.

\- Granger, Malfoy. – se despidió el Ministro antes de salir.

Cuando los dos hombres estuvieron fuera de su oficina Hermione se dejó caer en un sillón, Draco hizo lo mismo a su lado.

\- Mínimo lo suspenderán unas semanas. – le dijo Draco.

\- No quería que las cosas terminarán así. – susurró Hermione cerrando fuertemente los ojos. – Ni siquiera tengo idea de cómo empezó todo esto. – La castaña apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él.

\- Nada de esto es tu culpa, Granger. La comadreja se lo buscó.

\- No debí irme a Rumania.

\- Deja de decir tonterías. Este es tu trabajo, es lo que amas.

\- También amaba a Ron, pero elegí el trabajo antes que él.

\- Granger, Weasley era un maldito bastardo afortunado por tenerte, y él muy idiota arriesgó todo por sexo. – Draco tomó el rostro de Hermione para clavar sus ojos en los de ella. - Él no te merece, deja de culparte.

Hermione asintió, su mirada aun fijada en esos grises. – Tus ojos son realmente hermosos. – susurró sin percatarse que lo decía en voz alta.

Draco alzó ambas cejas sorprendido, ella se sonrojó y giró el rostro para evitar su mirada. – Tus labios son realmente hermosos, Granger. Y muy suaves si mal no recuerdo. – contestó él, intentando aligerar su vergüenza. Hermione volteó para mirarlo con sorpresa, sus ojos grises hechiceros la atrajeron hacia él. Casi imperceptiblemente Draco se inclinó también.

Sus rostros estaban separados solo por unos centímetros, sus alientos se mezclaban, pero ninguno se atrevió a dar el primer paso. Ninguno se atrevió a cerrar la distancia.

\- ¿A qué estamos jugando, Malfoy?

Draco no contestó.

\- Creo que será mejor que siga con mi trabajo, solo me tomará un par de horas, tal vez menos. – dijo Hermione levantándose del sillón para ir hacia su escritorio.

\- Esta bien, acá tengo unos casos para leer así que podré trabajar yo también. – contestó él mientras sacaba unos folios de su maletín.

La tensión era palpable.

* * *

Ok, chicos… nos acercamos lentamente a una parte más o menos importante del fic. Así que tengo que plantearles una pregunta: ¿Qué tan explícito debería ser el _sex? No, no tendrán sex en el próximo cap._

Sinceramente, intenté hacer una versión light en el fic del reto de 1ero de Setiembre ( _shameless self promotion_ de nuevo), pero siento que no quedó tan bien. Estoy leyendo muchos smuts, lemons o como quieran llamarlos en español para tener una mejor idea de cómo los redactan y eso… fácil hasta me pongo a leer algunos libros de romance erótico para ubicarme mejor.

Entonces, _it's up to you guys~_ Díganme en sus comentarios que piensan sobre esto. **Por favor respondan porque me estoy comiendo la cabeza y no sé muy bien que hacer y es horrible cuando les pregunto algo y nadie contesta T_T**

Saludos~

Psdt. Los amo, gracias por leerme 3


	10. Thanks for the memories

Bien, son las 02:45 am del 8/11/2016 y a la fecha tenemos ¡121 reviews! OH MY GOD!  
En serio chicos, esto es más que increíble. No puedo creer que haya tantos comentarios, durante años he leído muchas historias y buena parte de ellas casi ni tienen comentarios a pesar de que yo pensaba que estas eran fantásticas; sin embargo, mi historia tiene un montón de reviews, me deja más que impresionada.

Me llena de felicidad, muchas veces me pongo a leer los comentarios y me emociono muchísimo, algunos comentarios me hacen reír muchísimo. Cada vez que veo un nombre conocido me emociono aún más.

-x-

Aquí van las respuestas:

Miriel Lian: Yo también deseo golpear a Ron! No te preocupes, cierto ojiverde se encargará de darnos la venganza que todas esperamos. Sobre el concurso, volveré a revisar las bases y veré si me postulo o no, la verdad es que me da algo de roche.

SALESIA: Me encanta tu idea sobre ser padrinos, tal vez te la robe en un futuro. Aunque te citaré, lo juro. Harry tomará manos en el asunto, dont worry, pero acaba de ser papá así que tiene bastantes problemas así, por lo que agarrarse a golpes no es una prioridad. Kingsley fue una salida rápida para no tener que armar una gran pelea en plena oficina, lo cual estoy segura que Hermione hubiese odiado.

Damalunaely: Hola 3 Yo también los amo. En serio, los amo demasiado. Amo todos los Dramione creo jajaja. No sé muy bien porque, pero su relación en todos los aspectos que los escritores plantean, me parece hermosa.

DamaNegra90: Sí sí, debo dejarlo fluir. Y ahí no está el problema. El problema está en postear eso. Me da roche que la gente piense que soy muy pervertida o aun peor que me saquen el fic de /

Baruka84: Qué sufra un poco más? Sinceramente no lo sé. Cuando me enteré que mi ex me engañaba y por consiguiente terminamos no sufrí, propiamente dicho. Tuve cólera y creo que esa cólera hizo que fuera difícil sentirme triste. Especialmente porque odio que me mientan y sentí que mi relación se había basado en mentiras y eso la hizo perder importancia ante mis ojos. No sé si suena algo frío, pero así soy. En conclusión, no quiero una Hermione demasiado triste y llorando en cada esquina, quiero alguien que sepa que algo importante ha llegado a su fin, pero que tiene que seguir adelante. Aunque un poco de venganza nunca hizo daño a alguien, bueno en este fic dañará Ron. Sí, sí, el sexo definitivamente deber ser romántico, después de todo eso es lo que apunta la historia. Ya en otro momento escribiré la clase _frenemies with benefits_ ;)

AnaelDeNottZabinni: Definitivamente no será así, sino el fic estaría en rated T, creo yo. Más que todo me refería a que tan gráfica puedo ser con las palabras. No tengo problema en decir pene, vagina, clítoris, pero sé que muchas personas prefieren palabras menos 'fuertes'.

NerakLime: Gracias, me encanta que detestes a Ron, siento que el fic logra trasmitir lo que quiero y causa emociones en el lector, eso es genial. El capítulo que viene tiene aún más cosas!

Doristarazona: Pues ahora mismo, no estoy muy bien; ¿y tú? Sí, creo que Draco debe haber sentido la presión de la prensa y ya sabe cómo manejarlo, por lo cual ha podido ayudar a Herms. Sí, creo que Ronald tomó a Hermione como algo seguro, ¿entiendes? Muchas veces la gente hace daño a personas que le importa porque simplemente asumen que esa otra persona perdonará todo y no debe ser así. Esto es una lección al respecto. Sobre la otra historia, sí fue terrible. Eran 1000 palabras y cuando terminé de escribir solo la escena del lemon me di cuenta que tenía más de 1500, y encima tenía que escribir aún más, así que corte mucho, pero no quedó muy bien. Sinceramente el último capítulo es el que menos me gusta porque fue el único en el que sentí que era **demasiado corto.**

.HR: Siempre me han gustado los niños y creo que intento plasmar eso en Hermione. **Spoiler alert:** _Al igual que ella tener hijos no es una idea muy viable para mí por lo cual me apego emocionalmente a cualquier niño cercano a mí. Creo que Hermione siente un vínculo con Scorpius por todo el tema de que él no tiene a su madre y Herms no sabe dónde están sus padres, además de que ambos son muy listos._ Me gusta mucho la relación entre Draco y Harry también, pienso que para nuestro rubio esto ha sido un paso muy importante para perdonarse a sí mismo. Draco es presuntuoso, simplemente hay cosas que no se pueden evitar. Sobre que Ron llegue a golpear a Herms, no creo que pase. Especialmente porque no concibo que ella permita que alguien le haga eso.

Smar jvaa: ¿Lo más explícito posible? Tus palabras son órdenes para mí. Justkidding, no quiero que me censuren la historia T_T

Annykzhenn: Ronald es una bestia porque yo lo odio y quiero que ustedes lo odien también! :)

LizzyMalfoyGranger: Vaya, ¡gracias! Leí tu comentario mientras re escribía un código que no quería compilar y me hizo reír tanto que mi compañero pensó que estaba loca y le tuve que contar que escribo fanfics y pensó que estaba aún más loca. Tienes razón sobre la pasión, _I mean,_ llevan una tensión sexual desde el puñete que le metió Hermione a Draco en tercero, cuando eso explote será uffff.

Guest: ¡Hola! ¿Y si la próxima me dejas tu nombre para que esto no sea tan impersonal? Gracias por leerme. Espero que el rumbo de este capítulo te guste aún más. Escribir es bastante terapéutico para mí así que no creo que haya nada por lo que debas agradecerme. Creo que el lemon me tomará tiempo, quiero que sea perfecto, pero aún falta… calculo yo unos 3 capítulos para ello así que estoy planeándolo desde ya.

Marycielo Felton: _Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde_. Nada de acoso, no quiero que la cosa se vuelva demasiado dramática. Sobre tu recomendación, prometo empezarla a leer el jueves que tengo libre. Mi problema es que no tengo cel y solo puedo leer cuando estoy con mi laptop. Antes leía ffs todo el día con el aplicativo móvil.

Rebeca: Hola Rebeca, gracias por leer. Me da gusto que la historia te agrade. He aquí la actualización! Saludos!

Nathyz18: No quería que se quede con Lav-lav porque ella ya sufrió suficiente después de haber sido atacada por un hombre lobo para encima tener que soportar a Ron, jajaja. ¡El drama es importante! Así la gente espera por el siguiente capítulo y me siguen leyendo MUAJAJAJA ¿Dos capítulos? En un mismo día o en días consecutivos, realmente lo dudo. No tengo tiempo. Además, prefiero que pasen algunos días para que la gente pueda comentar. Realmente me gusta leer los reviews, me pongo toda colorada por la emoción.

Lorena: Gracias, el dramione es mi pareja favorita no canon de HP. Tengo cierto resentimiento contra JKR por hacer que Herms se quede con Ron, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto. Creo que no puede existir amor sin amistad, es simplemente eso. Abrazos para ti también ;)

aliciatj.c: Gracias a ti por leerme! Mi problema va más por el lado de qué pasa cuando suba el lemon. Antes solía agarrar lápiz y papel y escribir historias que sabía que nunca nadie leería, lo cual creo yo me daba más libertad. Ahora me he vuelto un poco más detallista porque sé que alguien lo leerá, lo cual me da roche, honestamente.

NarradoraNueva: Dios, sí! Draco es perfecto, Ron ugh. Gracias por leerme (: Espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo.

Alrak990: Ron tendrá su merecido, pronto. Narcissa tiene **varios aces** bajo la manga, aunque no todas sus ideas son tan buenas como ella piensa.

LidiaaIsabel: ¿Beso? Por favor, sigue leyendo :wink: :wink:

sailor mercuri o neptune: Gracias por leerme, espero que este capítulo te guste también.

HarlxyQuxnn: Draco es mi chico ideal, bueno, al menos el Draco que yo imagino en mi cabeza, que es básicamente este. En este capítulo exploró un poco más el tema de Astoria, espero que te una idea de porque hizo lo que hizo. Yo también odio a Ron, grrr.

Vivianai: Nada de dioses del sexo en este fic! Estoy cansada de Draco el Dios del sexo de slytherin! ¡Tenía que matar al mejor mago del mundo en sexto año! ¡¿Quién tiene cabeza para estar tirando con algo así sobre tus hombros?!

-x-

¡MIL GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS!

En verdad quiero agradecerles por responder e intentar ayudarme con mis dudas sobre la continuación del fic.

Todas sus sugerencias son bienvenidas y si en un futuro incluyo alguna de ellas o varias, prometo citarlas.

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen.**

 **AVISO: ESTE CAPÍTULO HACE MENCIÓN DE TEMAS SENSIBLES, EN ESTE CASO: SUICIDIO. Si es un tema con el que no te sientes cómodo por favor no lo leas.**

-x-

\- Te recomiendo que te hagas a un lado, Cissy. – dijo Andrómeda que luego tomó una galleta que su hermana le ofrecía.

\- ¡Tonterías, Andy! A veces los jóvenes necesitan un pequeño empujón para hacer bien las cosas. – contestó la menor, desechando rápidamente la idea.

\- Si están destinados como dicen, las cosas pasarán solas.

\- ¿Y si por algo no sucede? – Narcissa bebió un poco de té para calmar su mal humor. – La felicidad de mi hijo es mi prioridad, Andrómeda. Y si debo ser una entrometida para que mi hijo sea feliz, entonces será la bruja más entrometida de todas.

\- No has cambiado, querida. Sigues siendo tan obstinada. – dijo la mayor con una mueca.

\- Suelo conseguir lo que quiero, Andy. – dijo Narcissa orgullosa.

\- A veces lo que quieres no es atinado, Cissy.

\- No vayas por ese camino, Andy. No deseo pelear contigo.

\- Lo siento, querida, pero por favor se cautelosa.

Los minutos pasaron, de pronto las flamas verdes aparecieron en la chimenea frente a las dos brujas.

Cuando llegó la bruja castaña, esta se quedó observando la extraña escena. Scorpius y Edward jugando en el centro del salón, sobre la lujosa alfombra, en los sillones cerca de ellos estaban Andrómeda y Narcissa, comiendo galletas y bebiendo té.

Hermione sonrió.

\- Bienvenida de vuelta, querida. – le saludó Narcissa con una radiante sonrisa, la gryffindor se acercó a ambos niños y les dio sendos besos, de ahí se levantó y saludó a ambas mujeres.

En ese momento llegó Draco por la chimenea. Se veía agotado, y Hermione se sentía un poco culpable. Durante las horas que habían pasado en su oficina trabajando, ninguno de los dos se había atrevido a cruzar palabra. La situación se había vuelto rara.

Narcissa frunció los labios al ver la obvia tensión entre los dos jóvenes.

\- ¡Sofía organizará una gala de bienvenida para Blaise y Luna! – anunció ella con una sonrisa radiante.

\- Encantador, madre. – respondió Draco, quien se había sentado en la alfombra junto a su hijo y sobrino después de saludar a su madre y tía.

\- Debemos ir a comprar vestidos de gala, Hermione. – la castaña sonrió a medias. – Será tan emocionante, asumo que nos acompañarás, ¿verdad Andrómeda?

La mayor sonrió, su hermana planeaba algo. – Por supuesto, Cissy.

Draco miró a Hermione con intensidad y esta se removió incómoda. – Granger, ¿me acompañas a mi estudio? – preguntó él por fin.

La castaña se vio tentada a negarse, pero la mirada del rubio la hizo cambiar de idea. – Claro. – contestó escuetamente.

Al llegar al estudio, Draco cerró la puerta tras de sí.

\- ¿Seguiremos con el plan? – preguntó él sin rodeos.

Hermione no contestó, se dedicó a observar a su alrededor, el estudio de Draco estaba rodeado de libros, lo cual a ella le encantó; sin embargo, el artículo que más llamó su atención fue el pensador que estaba colocado en una esquina.

\- Contesta tú primero mi pregunta, Malfoy. – dijo ella aun sin mirarlo.

Draco frunció el ceño. – A raíz del beso puede que me sienta atraído por ti.

Hermione bufó. - ¿Puede?

\- Contesta ahora tú, Granger.

\- Sí. – contestó ella sin rodeos. - ¿Piensas que debo ir al baile con ustedes?

\- Mi madre planea algo. Algo que nos involucra a ambos, románticamente.

\- Lo sé.

\- Ella y Scorpius.

\- Lo sé. – repitió ella.

\- ¿No te molesta?

\- No, ¿crees que su plan pueda funcionar?

Draco se acercó a ella. – Deja de ignorarme, actúas como si estuviéramos hablando del clima y no sobre algo tan personal.

Hermione clavó sus ojos en los de él. - ¿Crees que el plan de tu madre pueda funcionar, Malfoy? – volvió a preguntar ella.

Draco se pasó ambas manos por el cabello. – Mi madre es una mujer muy inteligente. Es una slytherin de pies a cabeza y tiene un plan y está decidida a llevarlo a cabo, es por eso que la respuesta es sí, temo que su plan funcione. Temo que nos convirtamos en dos piezas de ajedrez perfectamente coreografiadas por ella.

\- Y qué cuando el plan termine, la ilusión desaparezca. – completó ella por él. – Que una relación entre nosotros no se pueda mantener sin la intervención de tu madre. – Hermione frunció el ceño. - ¿Es eso lo que pasó con Astoria?

Draco dio un traspié hacia atrás como si Hermione lo hubiera golpeado.

\- Lo siento, Malfoy, yo no debí…

\- En el caso de Astoria, fue su madre la que organizó todo.

\- ¿Cómo así?

-Los Greengrass no querían ser parte de la guerra. – empezó él. -Decidieron huir de Inglaterra, pero el Señor – no, Voldemort – no vio con buenos ojos que una familia de los Sagrados 28 no apoyara su causa. Así que decidió pedirle algo a los Greengrass, un pequeño aporte a la causa. – Draco se sentó en uno de los sillones, Hermione se quedó parada, esperando el resto de la historia. – Dinero, Voldemort les pidió mucho dinero. Un pequeño aporte en lugar de sus vidas. Las guerras cuestan mucho, Granger. Mi tía Bella prácticamente acabó con el contenido de su acorazado en Gringotts, a diferencia de mi padre que apreciaba su status quo. Volviendo al tema, los Greengrass entregaron casi todo su dinero y huyeron del país. Cuando Voldemort cayó, ellos regresaron, pero estaban quebrados. Totalmente quebrados. Lo único que podían usar como moneda de cambio eran sus hijas. Sus perfectas hijas sangre pura. Daphne, la mayor, se casó con un sangre pura americano, mucho mayor que ella, pero muy rico, asquerosamente rico. Astoria en cambio se casó conmigo. 100000 galeones acordaron sus padres y los míos. Mi madre no estaba de acuerdo, pero fue el último deseo de mi padre y no se pudo oponer.

\- ¿Pagaste por tu esposa? – preguntó Hermione horrorizada. – ¿Tú lo sabías?

\- Me enteré meses después de la boda.

\- ¿Y qué pasó?

\- Astoria era joven, demasiado joven e inmadura. Su madre le inventó historias románticas sobre mí. Su madre solo conocía al antiguo Draco, el Draco antes de la guerra, el Draco antes de Voldemort. – el slytherin remangó su camisa. – el yo antes de esta marca. Las mentiras de su madre la ilusionaron tanto que cuando se casó conmigo la realidad acabó con ella. En esos años no había noche que no me levantaba entre gritos por las pesadillas, había días en que me intentaba matar, y ella tuvo que estar ahí. Un día entró a la habitación y me encontró colgado, aparentemente ya muerto, por suerte para mí, solo había perdido el conocimiento y los elfos me salvaron. Esa escena la destrozó, realmente la destrozó. Yo tenía tanta mierda en la cabeza, que no me di cuenta que le hacía daño. Sus padres se la habían llevado lejos para que ella no tuviese que vivir la guerra, y al final se había casado con alguien que le mostró todos los horrores que esa guerra habían dejado en él.

Hermione sintió la boca seca, se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado y tomó su mano, al darle un pequeño apretón Draco volvió a hablar. – Quiso anular el matrimonio, pero sus padres no aceptaron perder el dinero. Así que su madre habló con ella, le aseguró que si me daba un heredero yo la dejaría tranquila. Con un heredero, ella podría hacer su perfecta vida lejos de mí y los horrores de la guerra que yo recordaba.

\- ¿Narcissa sabía todo esto?

\- Mi madre se refugió en Italia, junto a la madre de Blaise, después de que me casé. Estar en la mansión sin tener a mi padre era casi imposible para ella. Recién regresó después de que Scorpius nació.

\- ¿Cuándo dejaste de pensar en suicidarte?

\- Cuando la mano de mi hijo tomó mi dedo por primera vez y le dio un apretón. En ese instante supe que mi vida había cambiado, supe que por fin tenía una razón para seguir respirando.

\- ¿Qué pasó con tu relación con Astoria?

\- Cuando vio a Scorpius por primera vez, sus sueños de juventud se destrozaron. Un hijo era una responsabilidad y ella no pudo con eso. Lo que era peor, un hijo mío significaba estar cerca de mí, lo cual la mortificó aún más. Creo que en ese momento por fin se dio cuenta que su madre solo le había mentido para lograr lo que quería.

\- ¿Fue ahí cuando te dejó?

\- No, fue ahí cuando se quebró. Se deprimió tanto que cada vez que veía a Scorpius lloraba, y cada vez que me veía a mí intentaba matarme. Nuestra vida se salió de control y mi madre tuve que regresar. Ella le recomendó que se mudará a otra habitación y Astoria encantada lo hizo.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué se fue?

\- Porque yo le exigí que se hiciera cargo de nuestro hijo. Le dije que ser una Malfoy no era solo irse a cada evento social, si no también era tener responsabilidades. Ella lo odió. Me dijo que su trabajo ya estaba hecho y que debía dejar de incordiarla. Yo no pude, Scorpius había cambiado mi mundo y pensé que si ella hacía un esfuerzo cambiaría el suyo también y podríamos ser la perfecta familia feliz para nuestro hijo. Sin embargo, yo ya la había dañado mucho. Así que cuando su hermana y su esposo le dieron su apoyo ella decidió irse.

\- ¿La odias?

\- A veces. Cuando recuerdo que fui un completo bastardo con ella, no. Pero cuando vi el corazón de mi hijo romperse al decirle que su madre se había ido, sí. En ese momento no tienes idea cuanto la odie.

\- Debes hablar con ella, ella debe ver a su hijo, Malfoy.

\- ¡Ella no quiere regresar, Granger! – exclamó él, sus ojos llenos de dolor.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Cada puto año, para el cumpleaños de Scorpius le mandó una carta para preguntarle si esta lista para ver a su hijo y ella simplemente la ignora. Yo la destruí, ella quería un cuento de hadas y yo le di una maldita pesadilla.

\- Ya veo. – susurró ella.

\- Si algo pasa entre nosotros, Granger. No quiero a nadie planeado a nuestras espaldas. No quiero que ninguno de los dos caiga ante una ilusión que alguien más le pinta, para luego darnos cuenta de la realidad y terminar deshechos. Soy un hombre marcado, Granger. No soy ningún príncipe encantador.

Hermione sonrió. – Muéstrame las tuyas y yo te muestro las mías. – La castaña se quitó el saco y se remangó la blusa. Draco la imitó. En el brazo bronceado de ella se veía perfectamente lo que Bellatrix había escrito hace años: Sangresucia. En el pálido antebrazo de él se veía la marca tenebrosa.

\- Tengo muchas más que esta. – susurró él sin poder quitar los ojos de la marca de ella.

\- Muéstrame las tuyas y yo te muestro las mías. – repitió ella, también en un susurro.

Draco empezó a desabotonar su camisa. Al voltearse descubrió su espalda, la cual estaba marcada por cicatrices aun rojizas, parecían azotes. – Voldemort no apreció que no pudiera asesinar a Dumbledore.

\- ¿Todas esas fueron por no matar a Dumbledore?

\- La mayoría, algunas fueron por no poder matar a otros. – Draco se deshizo totalmente de su camisa. – Esta. – señaló él hacia el costado izquierdo de su abdomen, donde una cicatriz de 8 cm y algo gruesa lo atravesaba. – Esta fue por mentir sobre Potter cuando lo trajeron a la mansión, esta me la hizo mi tía Bella con la varita de mi madre. – Hermione se acercó a él y pasó la yema de los dedos por la cicatriz, Draco tembló casi imperceptiblemente. – Aun duele, es una especie de maldición.

\- Comprendo. – dijo ella sin dejar de tocarlo.

\- ¿Mi turno? – Draco asintió. Hermione sacó su varita del bolsillo y la pasó por ambas muñecas. Unas delgadas líneas marcaban ambas muñecas. – Esto fue cuando nos atraparon los carroñeros, las cuerdas mágicas que usaron quemaban las muñecas cuando te resistías. – sus dedos empezaron a desabotonar su blusa, mostrando un poco de su escote, ella jaló un lado de esta y le mostró una cicatriz a tres centímetros de su pecho. – Dolohov no tenía tan buena puntería como dicen. – Draco se quedó en silencio, observando su rostro, que se mostraba impasible a pesar de la situación. – Soy una mujer marcada, Malfoy. No soy ninguna princesa que necesita que la rescaten. No soy ninguna niña a la que le pueden llenar la cabeza con fantasías. He vivido la guerra y mi piel es una muestra de ello. Llevo cada cicatriz con orgullo porque me recuerdan que fui parte de algo mucho más grande que yo.

\- ¡Porque estuviste en el lado correcto, Granger! – exclamó él, alejándose de pronto. El rubio golpeó la pared con tanta fuerza que la piel que cubría sus nudillos quedó lastimada, la sangre empezó a brotar.

\- Tus cicatrices muestran que fuiste mejor que ellos. – dijo ella, acercándose a él y tomando su mano lastimada. – Demuestra que no te atreviste a matar a un hombre a pesar de que toda tu familia estaba amenazada. Demuestra que ante todo preferiste mantener tu humanidad. Que antes de vender tu alma a un psicópata, preferiste soportar el castigo.

\- Demuestra que fui un cobarde.

\- ¿Piensas que yo nunca tuve miedo? ¿Qué nunca se me cruzó huir con mis padres a Australia y simplemente esperar que nadie venga a por mí? ¿Qué nunca pensé en matarme para evitar que alguien más lo haga? ¿Qué cuando Bellatrix me torturaba no desee que alguien me mate solo para terminar con el sufrimiento? Hubo momentos en los que yo también fui una cobarde. Yo, Ronald, incluso Harry. Lo que cuenta es que hicimos al final.

Draco estaba tenso. – Si nos encontrábamos en un duelo, no hubiera dudado en matarte, Granger. Si mi vida hubiese dependido de ello, no hubiera dudado en poner mis dedos alrededor de tu garganta y ver como la vida se escapaba de tus ojos. – la mano herida de él, la soltó y se colocó en la base de su garganta.

Hermione sonrió. – Estas mintiendo.

\- No lo hago.

\- Sé que lo haces.

\- ¿Por qué piensas eso? ¿Qué te hace estar tan segura de que he cambiado? Tal vez incluso sería capaz de hacerlo ahora mismo. – su mano apretó la delgada garganta de ella con cierta fuerza. No lo suficiente para ahogarla, pero sí para demostrar su punto.

\- Porque sé que nunca harías algo con lo que no puedas vivir y porque ahora mismo, nunca harías algo que afecte a tu hijo. -Hermione tomó su mejilla y la acarició con delicadeza, notando por primera vez que su piel no era tan perfecta como había pensado. Una delgada cicatriz, casi imperceptible, atravesaba su quijada. Otra cicatriz sobre su labio superior, otra debajo de su ceja derecha. - Sé que no eres como tu padre, Draco.

Draco sintió una extraña emoción recorrer su pecho, una pequeña sonrisa iluminó su rostro. – Me llamaste Draco. Pensé que no haríamos eso.

\- Creo que será en momentos especiales.

\- ¿Es este un momento especial?

\- Bastante.

\- Tengo ganas de besarte.

\- Estas sin camisa y yo con el escote descubierto, no sé qué tan inteligente sea besarnos en esta situación.

\- No me importa si no es inteligente. – Draco deslizó la mano que aún se encontraba en la garganta de ella y la llevó a sus labios, con el pulgar delineó el contorno y empezó a acercar su rostro.

\- Andrómeda ya se va, queridos. – exclamó Narcissa al entrar. Cuando la mujer observó la escena abrió los ojos cómicamente. - ¡Por Merlín, Draco! ¡Decencia! – exclamó la mujer con el rostro completamente rojo.

Hermione reaccionó primero y se cubrió el pecho.

\- ¡Madre, por favor, retírate! – exclamó Draco furioso. La frustración apoderándose de su genio.

La mujer cerró la puerta rápidamente y exclamó desde afuera. – ¡5 MINUTOS! Preséntense en el salón para despedir a mi hermana.

\- Merlín, eso fue terrible. – susurró Hermione con la blusa ya completamente cerrada. Draco cogió su camisa del suelo y se la puso de vuelta.

\- Lo siento tanto, Granger. Mi madre no irá contra ti, pero probablemente la escuches gritarme apenas se vaya mi tía.

Hermione lo palmeó en la espalda. - ¿Listo para salir?

Draco asintió. Ambos salieron aun colorados y se acercaron a despedir a Andrómeda y Edward.

Cuando ambos se habían retirado de la mansión, Narcissa sonrió tensamente a Hermione. - ¿Crees que puedas darnos un minuto, querida? – Hermione asintió. - ¿Podrías llevarte a Scorpius contigo? – La castaña volvió a asentir. – Gracias, querida.

Hermione se acercó a Scorpius quien con gusto tomó su mano. - ¿Papá hizo algo malo, Mione?

\- No, Scorpius. Estoy segura que solo van a…

\- ¡¿ES QUE ACASO NO TE HE ENSEÑADO NADA, DRACO?! – Los gritos de Narcissa callaron a Hermione.

Scorpius se rio. Hermione palideció.

Draco respondió algo que Hermione no pudo escuchar.

\- ¡RESPETO! – contestó Narcissa. - ¡Solo pido que la respetes, Draco! ¡A menos que pienses casarte con ella, no pienso tolerar que la insultes de esa manera! ¡En tu estudio! ¡Con visitas! ¡INAÚDITO!

\- ¡Los tiempos han cambiado, madre! – contestó Draco, exasperado.

\- ¡Hay cosas que no deberían cambiar!

\- Permíteme diferir. – dijo él molesto.

\- ¡No te lo permito! – exclamó ella.

\- Pues lo siento, madre, pero ya soy un hombre y puedo tomar mis propias decisiones. Y si deseo foll…- Hermione ensordeció a Scorpius al instante. - …ar a Granger en mi estudio con visitas al lado, lo haré.

Un sonido sordo se escuchó, Narcissa había abofeteado a Draco.

Silencio. Dos minutos de incómodo silencio.

\- Lo siento, madre. No debí. – dijo el rubio por fin. – Me retiro.

Draco se apareció y miró a Hermione sorprendido. Cuando abrió la boca dispuesto a hablar, ella lo cortó. – No te disculpes.

Scorpius frunció el ceño. – Oh, lo siento Scorpius ahora mismo te quito el hechizo. – Hermione quitó la insonorización del pequeño.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Scorpius con curiosidad.

\- Los adultos dijeron palabras malas. – contestó ella.

El niño rio.

\- ¿Estás listo para dormir, pequeño? – preguntó Draco, intentado aliviar su mal humor al enfocarse en su hijo.

\- ¿Un cuento? – preguntó él. - ¿Mione?

\- Claro, querido. – Scorpius ofreció sus manos a ambos adultos y sonrió encantadoramente.

Ambos lo llevaron a su habitación. En menos de media hora Scorpius estaba durmiendo plácidamente. Draco y Hermione se observaban desde esquinas opuestas de la habitación.

\- ¿Cómo serás capaz de bailar conmigo si no eres capaz de mirarme? – preguntó Hermione.

\- No es que no quiera mirarte. – contestó él.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Temo que podría hacer si te miro. – dijo él casualmente. – He estado a punto de besarte dos veces en un solo día, no aguantaré una tercera.

\- ¿Practicamos el baile? Nunca ha sido mi fuerte.

\- ¿Aquí?

\- ¿Algún otro lugar donde tu madre no nos pueda desaprobar? – preguntó ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Debemos trabajar mañana, Granger.

\- Es temprano aún.

\- Toma mi mano. – ofreció él acercándose a ella.

\- Entonces, ¿lo haremos aquí?

Draco sonrió de lado. – No, te mostraré un lugar, pero debemos ir a mi habitación primero.

Hermione alzó una ceja.

\- No dejes que tu pervertida imaginación te descubra, Granger. – dijo él burlón.

Hermione se sonrojó ligeramente.

Ambos caminaron en silencio hasta llegar al cuarto de él. La mano de Draco tocó la puerta y esta se abrió sola. – Tengo una chimenea conectada a una red flu privada acá. – explicó él por fin.

Hermione observó a su alrededor. La habitación era amplia, algunos sillones situados frente a la chimenea, libreros, otro pensador, un anaquel lleno de pociones, algunos cuadros y tres puertas. La gryffindor imaginó que una llevaba a un baño, otra al dormitorio y una no tenía idea.

\- Asegúrate de decir claramente Porthchapel Beach.

\- De acuerdo.

Hermione ingresó en la chimenea y luego fue consumida por las llamas. Draco entró después y también desapareció.

Hermione no pudo creer la hermosa vista que la esperaba. Una enorme ventana mostraba un cielo estrellado; y una serie de casas y búngalos iluminados.

Salió de la chimenea y poco después vio a Draco llegar.

\- ¿Qué es este lugar?

\- Una de nuestras casas de playa.

\- ¿Una? – preguntó ella alzando ambas cejas.

\- ¿Quieres que te enseñe a bailar o no?

\- Sí.

\- Bailemos entonces.

Draco se acercó a ella y la tomó por la cintura. – Coloca tu mano izquierda en mi hombro y toma mi mano con tu derecha.

Hermione así lo hizo. Draco realizó un movimiento con la cabeza y la música empezó a sonar. - ¿Magia sin varita? – preguntó sorprendida.

\- Soy bastante limitado con ella. – admitió él. – Relájate, Granger. Mantén la postura erguida, pero déjate llevar. Seré yo quien te guie, tú solo debes asegurarte de no tropezar.

Hermione asintió.

Al inicio Draco se detenía en varias ocasiones para corregir a Hermione, pero al pasar los minutos, el baile se hizo cada vez más fluido.

A la quinta canción, Draco la hizo girar y Hermione rio encantada. Al estar cara a cara nuevamente Draco la atrajo hacia sí. - Eres una excelente pupila, Granger.

\- Gracias, Malfoy. – contestó ella sonriendo. Siguieron bailando, los rostros cada vez más cerca. – Tu madre no nos verá aquí, Malfoy.

\- ¿Me estas coqueteando, Granger?

\- Tal vez.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No sé.

\- Esto no es inteligente.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Tú sigues amando a Weasley, estas despechada. Quieres vengarte de él. Besarme, enrollarte conmigo es una buena forma de vengarte.

\- Pensé que ese era el plan.

\- En público, fingir que nos enrollamos en público es un buen plan. Enrollarnos también en privado no es uno tan bueno.

\- Ya no amo a Ronald.

\- ¿Ah no?

\- No. – afirmó ella, confiada.

\- Él sigue viendo a Edgecombe. Creo que piensa oficializarla.

Hermione la miró asombrada. - ¿Cómo sabes eso?

\- No lo sé. Te estaba probando y veo que tengo razón, estas dolida.

Hermione soltó a Draco. – Es la traición lo que me duele, las mentiras, no porque lo amo. Ya no lo amo.

\- Lo amas.

\- No.

\- ¡Deja de ser tan terca!

\- ¡Tú deja de ser tan terco!

Draco soltó a Hermione y ella hizo lo mismo. - ¿Por qué no lo puedes aceptar?

\- ¿Aun amas a Astoria?

\- ¡Por supuesto que no!

\- No te creo, sigues dolido porque te dejo. Es por eso que se te hace tan difícil la idea de besarme. ¿Sientes que la estas traicionando?

\- ¿Qué demonios tiene Astoria que ver con tus sentimientos hacia Weasley?

\- Yo creo que tú aun la amas y tú piensas que yo aún amo a Ronald.

\- ¡Tú no crees que la amo, solo intentar hacerme enojar!

\- ¡JA! – se burló Hermione, dirigiéndose hacia la ventana que tanto le llamaba la atención. – Eres el hombre más testarudo que conozco.

\- ¿Acaso no tienes sangre en la cara? ¡Tú eres diez mil veces más testaruda que yo!

\- ¡No es cierto!

\- ¿Ah no? ¿Alguna vez has cambiado de opinión respecto a algo o alguien, Granger?

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí!

\- ¿Cuándo? Dame un solo ejemplo.

\- En primer año pensé que eras lindo, de ahí te conocí y me di cuenta que eras un idiota, egocéntrico y discriminador. Pasaron los años y aun te considero un idiota, egocéntrico, pero ahora eres también algo agradable.

\- No soy egocéntrico.

\- ¿Entonces aceptas que eres un idiota? – preguntó ella sarcásticamente.

\- Bendita bruja, me vuelves loco. – gruñó el antes de coger el rostro de Hermione y besarla con furia.

-x-

No sé cuánto me tome el otro capítulo, sinceramente estoy en un roller coaster emocional porque mi novio y yo hemos terminado hace unas horas por lo que mi mente divaga demasiado y escribir se hace especialmente difícil. Además, que no quiero que todo sea en plan meh.

Ahora, tengo un **GRAN FAVOR** que pedirles. No sé cuantas de ustedes lean yaoi, slash, o como lo llamen en HP fandom, pero necesito urgentemente leer algunos. En enero postearé una historia con esta temática, pero es algo que se me es completamente nuevo.

Así que, si tienen algún Voldemort x Harry, Fred x George, Harry x Draco (ugh), Draco x Blaise (ugh), Harry x Ron que amen me lo pueden comentar para yo poder leerlo. Eso sí, las amo, pero no pienso leer Draco x Ron, me da urticaria solo pensarlo. Hay cosas que son sagradas en esta vida. Pueden recomendar cuantos fics quiera, leo bastante rápido.

Gracias de antemano.


	11. Kimi To Iu Hana

_Hola, ¿se acuerdan de mí?_

 _Siendo honesta no tengo como justificar mi falta de creatividad y vacío mental por el cual pasé en este AÑO._

 _Sí, AÑO. En realidad, ha pasado más de un año, nunca me imaginé que podría tomarme taaaaaaaanto tiempo continuar la historia, pero mientras más me esforzaba por escribir; menos ganas tenía._

 _Las palabras eran escritas y borradas una y otra vez. Cambié la historia tantas veces que ya ni sé cuál fue mi intención en primera instancia._

 _Sin embargo, aquí está la continuación, e intentando no cometer los errores del pasado, tengo un draft de cómo va a continuar y terminar la historia._

 _Si se animan a leer, muchas gracias. Si no se animan porque seguro ya olvidaron todo lo anterior, lo siento mucho._

 _Si se animan a dejarme un review – así sea diciendo que me odian- lo agradezco desde lo más profundo de mi corazón._

 _Saludos!_

 **-x-**

\- ¿Están listos para la entrevista? – preguntó la rubia con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Dame unos minutos más, por favor. Ronald no se siente bien del todo.

La mujer mayor hizo una mueca y salió de la habitación.

\- ¿Cuál es el problema, Ronny? – preguntó la joven acariciando el rostro del hombre pelirrojo.

\- No estoy seguro de esto, Mary. – contestó él, acercando su rostro más a la mano de la rubia.

\- Pensé que querías vengarte de Hermione y el mortífago ese, Ronny. Hice todo esto para que te puedas vengar de ella y su mortífago.

\- ¿Cómo puede preferir a Malfoy? ¡Es un maldito asesino y ella lo prefiere!

\- Hermione nunca te ha valorado, Ronny. Siempre te ha tratado como a su juguete, ¿acaso no lo ves?

\- Sí, es cierto.

\- Tienes que demostrarle que ya no eres su juguete. Demuéstrale a ella y su mortífago que eres mejor que ellos.

\- Es una perra, acostándose con un mortífago.

\- Sí es una perra, y quieres vengarte, ¿verdad? – La rubia besó la quijada de Ronald y fue depositando pequeños besos por su rostro hasta que finalmente llegó a sus labios. El beso se intensificó rápidamente hasta que la bruja lo terminó abruptamente. - Quieres vengarte de esa perra, ¿verdad? – repitió ella.

\- Sí, quiero vengarme de la perra. – contestó él ausente, sus ojos azules increíblemente dilatados.

\- Perfecto, cariño. – la bruja sonrió y acarició el cabello del pelirrojo. – ¡Rita, Ronald está listo para las preguntas!

La bruja mayor ingresó nuevamente a la sala, su pluma encantada flotando a su costado.

\- ¿Estamos listos? – preguntó la reportera.

\- Por supuesto. - contestó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa malévola. Ronald se sentó en el sillón y Marietta se sentó sobre su regazo.

\- Empecemos, entonces.

 **-x-**

No existían los puntos medios con Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger, en un instante estaban discutiendo como enemigos y al siguiente estaban besándose sin poder separarse.

Las manos del rubio estaban sosteniendo el rostro de la castaña y esta había entrelazados sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él.

-Dime que esto está mal, Granger. – susurró él mientras la besaba.

\- Esta mal. – respondió ella también en un susurro. Draco le soltó el rostro y deslizó sus manos por la espalda de ella, la apretó hacia su cuerpo. – Muy mal, demasiado mal. - la última palabra salió en un suspiro.

\- Dime que me detenga. – Ella no respondió.

Draco aprovechó la concesión para profundizar aún más el beso, Hermione gimió.

\- Dime que me detenga. – Repitió él, pero ella siguió besándolo, acariciando su cabello platinado con sus dedos.

\- Por favor, Granger, detenme. – Insistió una vez más.

Hermione se separó de sus labios. Lo miró a los ojos en silencio por un segundo y cuando él pensó que diría esas terribles palabras, ella solo atinó a volver a besarlo.

Cuando sus labios por fin se separaron Draco se sentía extasiado, esta bruja estaba retorciendo su mundo y él no se atrevería a quejarse.

\- ¿Continuamos practicando? – pregunto ella casualmente.

\- Claro. – contestó Draco, contento de volver a tenerla en sus brazos.

La pareja estuvo bailando canción tras canción hasta que llegó la medianoche y el reloj del salón resonó por toda la casa.

\- Mañana debemos trabajar. – le recordó él.

\- Lo sé. – contestó Hermione con pesar. – Será mejor que regresemos, ¿no?

Draco asintió.

Al llegar a la habitación de Draco, la tensión en el ambiente fue palpable.

Hermione miró a su alrededor, intentado absorber tanta información como le fuera posible. - ¿A dónde lleva cada puerta? – preguntó sin poder contener su curiosidad.

\- Una al servicio, la otra a mi habitación y la última a la habitación que ocupaba Astoria. – contestó él sin darle mucha importancia.

\- ¿No dormían en la misma habitación desde el inicio?

\- Siempre hemos dormido en habitaciones separadas, costumbres de sangre pura, pero cuando empezó a odiarme se mudó a la otra ala de la mansión con el apoyo de mi madre.

\- Es tan extraño. – comentó ella. – Ronald y yo vivíamos juntos y ni siquiera estábamos comprometidos aún.

\- ¡Que abominación! – exclamó el rubio con fingida indignación.

Hermione sonrió. – Es mucho más divertido a nuestra manera.

\- No lo dudo.

\- ¿Acabas de darme la razón? ¿Estas enfermo?

\- Cállate, Granger. Malogras el momento. – dijo Draco con el rostro ligeramente sonrojado.

\- ¿El momento? – preguntó ella con una sonrisa pícara. - ¿Qué momento?

Draco sonrió. Sin que Hermione pudiera hacer algo al respecto, él la arrinconó en uno de los sillones, forzándola a sentarse. El rubio acercó su rostro peligrosamente al de la castaña, su aliento rozó los rosados labios de ella y Hermione cerró los ojos.

1

2

3

Nada.

La gryffindor abrió los ojos confundida, Draco sonreía de lado y– Bésame. – le reclamó ella. Draco alzó una ceja y la castaña se sonrojó profundamente. – Dije eso en voz alta, ¿verdad?

Él no le contestó, simplemente la besó.

Al separarse Hermione gruño bajo.

\- Deja de seducirme, Granger. – le dijo burlón.

Hermione se sonrojó aún más. – **¡Yo** **no te estoy seduciendo!**

\- Si eso alivia tu consciencia. – Draco se sentó a su lado. – Fuera de bromas, necesitamos hablar. Mi madre ha mandado a los primeros investigadores a Australia; sin embargo, necesitan hacer algunas pruebas con tu varita para poder seguir la magia con mayor eficacia.

\- Hice el hechizo hace mucho tiempo, ¿crees que todavía haya rastro de mi magia?

\- Por supuesto, es uno de los métodos que usan los aurores para descubrir a magos que infligen crímenes mágicos en contra de muggles.

\- ¿Por qué específicamente contra muggles?

\- Si un mago realiza un hechizo, así este sea poderoso, en mitad del Callejón Diagon sería demasiado complicado seguir ese rastro, pues hay demasiados rastros de magia alrededor, todos de diferentes fuentes; sin embargo, en un área muggle, los rastros mágicos suelen ser mínimos, lo cual facilita el aislamiento del rastro de quién causo el perjurio.

Hermione lo observó asombrada, el rubio al notar su mirada se sonrojó ligeramente.

\- ¿Por qué nunca escuché de esto?

\- Son métodos bastante avanzados incluso para los aurores, encontrar a algún investigador que sea capaz de realizar este tipo de magia es complicado.

\- Y costoso. – afirmó la gryffindor sin dudarlo. - ¿Qué tan costoso?

\- No pienses en eso, Granger. – contestó él intentando minimizar el tema.

\- ¿Qué tan costoso? – repitió ella.

\- Bastante costoso para ti. Insignificante para mi madre, así que deja de preocuparte por tonterías. – le respondió él algo ofuscado.

\- ¡Les devolveré el dinero! – le aseguró ella.

\- Olvídalo.

\- Por Merlín, Malfoy, estoy diciendo que les devolveré el dinero y así lo haré.

\- Como quieras. – Draco frunció el ceño, _bruja endemoniadamente terca._ – Estarán aquí mañana temprano, será mejor que descanses de una vez.

La castaña comprendió rápidamente la indirecta, _vete._

\- Nos vemos mañana, Malfoy. – le dijo antes de cerrar la puerta y caminar hacia su habitación.

-x-

\- Hermione Granger, es un verdadero placer conocerla. Mi nombre es Apollon Macmillan y seré quien lleve su caso junto a unos cuantos subordinados. – dijo un mago anciano, ofreciendo su mano hacia ella.

La castaña sonrió y tomó la mano, a la cual le dio un ligero apretón. – Encantada.

\- Narcissa, me ha explicado brevemente su situación y creo que antes que nada debemos aclarar dos puntos. – si bien el rostro del mago era apacible, el tono de su voz denotaba problemas.

\- Por supuesto, empiece, por favor.

\- Sentémonos primero, ¿le parece? – el anciano hizo una seña hacia los sillones en el centro del estudio. Se sentaron frente a frente y Hermione notó que dos tazas de té y algunas galletas estaban dispuestas en un azafate. El mago cogió su taza y la instó a hacer lo mismo. Hermione bebió un sorbo y luego miró fijamente al hombre, esperando que empiece a hablar. – Primero que nada, señorita Granger. Permítame comentarle, aunque estoy seguro que usted ya lo sabe, que el uso indebido de magia contra muggles es un delito, además dicho delito es imprescriptible, por lo cual si esto se hace público usted será juzgada por el Wizengamot, de encontrársela culpable enfrentará una pena de entre 1 a 10 años en la prisión de Azkaban, ¿era usted consciente de esto cuando decidió borrar la memoria de sus padres, señorita Granger?

Hermione apretó los labios. Sus manos empezaron a temblar ligeramente y sintió su garganta seca. Volvió a sorber un poco del té. – Yo era consciente de eso; sin embargo, pensé que era la única manera de proteger a mis padres de Voldemort.

Curiosamente la expresión del hombre no cambio al escuchar el nombre del mago tenebroso. – Comprendo su situación, no soy quien para juzgarla. No obstante, debemos asegurarnos que esta información no podrá llegar a manos del Wizengamot o de alguna persona que quiera dañarla; por ende, necesito que me informe si usted piensa que alguien que conozca la situación podría convertirse en un _problema._

Hermione se sintió ligeramente intimidada al escuchar cómo había pronunciado el mago la última palabra. – Solo los miembros de la Orden y del Ejército de Dumblendore conocen de la situación, y todos ellos son de mi entera confianza, señor Macmillan.

El hombre sonrió poco convencido. – Si en algún momento usted desconfía de alguien, por favor comuníquemelo. Vale mucho más prevenir que curar.

\- Por supuesto.

\- El segundo punto que quería mencionarle es sobre expectativas.

\- ¿Expectativas?

\- Permítame asegurarle, señorita Granger, que soy excelente en mi trabajo, incluso he ayudado a la oficina de aurores en ocasiones. Sin embargo, no importa que tan bueno sea yo o mi equipo, es posible que en el camino nos encontremos con ciertas trabas. Lo que yo puedo asegurarle es que usted conocerá con exactitud que les ha pasado a sus padres en estos años, pero no le puedo asegurar que sus padres volverán a verla como su hija o en el peor de los casos que sus padres no hayan sido atacados por mortífagos durante la época del terror. ¿Comprende?

La castaña sintió las lágrimas abultarse en sus ojos. Nuevamente bebió un poco de té antes de hablar. – Comprendo. Muchas gracias por su sinceridad, señor Macmillan.

\- Siempre, señorita Granger. – contestó el hombre sonriendo, esta vez honestamente. – Ahora bien, ¿podría prestarme su varita por unos minutos?

-x-

Luego del curioso procedimiento al cual Apollon Macmillan había sometido a su varita, este se había retirado rápidamente prometiéndole comunicarse con ella tan pronto como obtenga algún resultado.

Al entrar al comedor Hermione vio a Narcissa Malfoy con el rostro pálido y sus delicadas manos temblaban ligeramente.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien, Narcissa? – preguntó Hermione preocupada al ver el estado de la mujer. Al notar su presencia, Narcissa se recompuso inmediatamente.

\- Por supuesto, querida. – mintió.

\- ¿Malfoy ya se fue a trabajar? – preguntó al notarlo ausente y no queriendo presionar a la bruja rubia.

El ceño de la mujer se frunció por un instante. – Draco debió partir muy temprano a solucionar un asunto.

\- ¿Qué asunto? – preguntó la castaña, presionando un poco la situación.

\- Temas desagradables que no deben ser discutidos durante el desayuno. – contestó la rubia mayor. - Y mucho menos con Scorpius cerca.

Hermione volteó para ver a Scorpius llegar de la mano de Pinky. El niño se acercó a su regazo y extendió los brazos en clara señal para que lo cargue.

\- Buenos días, querido. – Saludó Narcissa con una gran sonrisa, pero Hermione pensó que la bruja no se veía realmente feliz.

\- Buenos días, abuela. Buenos días, Mione. – saludó Scorpius increíblemente contento.

\- Parece que alguien durmió excelente. – comentó Hermione sonriéndole al niño que estaba cómodamente sentado en su regazo.

Scorpius le dirigió una sonrisa traviesa y asintió enérgicamente. - ¿Dónde está papá?

\- Tuvo que irse a trabajar temprano, querido. – respondió Narcissa con una sonrisa que no alcanzó sus ojos.

-x-

Cuando Draco llegó a su oficina, se dejó caer casi inmediatamente en su sillón, se sentía 15 años más viejo y abatido. _Mierda,_ mascullaba por lo bajo una y otra vez.

Harry Potter, _gracias a Merlín,_ no estaba en la oficina. Draco no se sentía particularmente con ganas de ser sometido a un interrogatorio.

Con desgano se dispuso a trabajar en los reportes que llenaban su escritorio.

No había pasado ni una hora de trabajo, cuando una serie de murmullos femeninos se escucharon afuera de su oficina y Draco frunció el ceño. Decidió ignorarlo y siguió trabajando. Estaba en medio de un reporte cuando la puerta se abrió de un porrazo, alertándolo y causando una mancha en su impoluto reporte. Draco gruñó. Al alzar la cara, una sonriente Parvati Patil lo observaba.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarte con algo? – preguntó él con los dientes apretados.

\- No sé cómo puedes tener un hijo tan adorable, cuando eres un completo amargado, Malfoy.

\- No soy un… - empezó él. – Espera, ¿cómo conoces a mi hijo? – En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Draco estaba parado frente a Parvati con una expresión amenazadora.

La morena abrió mucho los ojos, obviamente sorprendida por la velocidad del también auror.

\- Tu madre lo dejó aquí con su elfina. Creo que venían a verte, pero ya conoces a las chicas, lo han visto y no pudieron evitar jugar con él. Es realmente adorable y tan despierto. Aunque es idéntico físicamente, su personalidad es agradable, a diferencia de la tuya…

Draco ignoró las palabras de Parvati y salió disparado para ver a su hijo.

El pequeño rubio estaba riendo rodeado por unas 3 aurores. Draco frunció aún más el ceño.

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí, Pinky? – preguntó el rubio, obviamente enojado.

La elfina abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida por la reacción de su amo al verlo.

\- Estábamos haciendo las compras en callejón Diagon, amo. Hasta que una lechuza apareció de la nada, ama Narcissa leyó la carta y abrió mucho los ojos y prácticamente nos arrastró al Ministerio de Magia. Emergencia, dijo ella. Quédense con amo Draco, dijo ella. – explicó la elfina a gran velocidad.

\- ¡Papi! – exclamó Scorpius al percatarse al fin de la presencia de su padre.

El niño se deshizo de su séquito de admiradoras y corrió a los brazos de su padre. Este lo alzó y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

Algunas de las mujeres suspiraron, evidentemente sorprendidas por la escena.

Draco las observó fastidiado.

\- ¿No tienen papeleo del cual encargarse? – les dijo, dándosela vuelta con su hijo en brazos hacia su oficina. – Sígueme Pinky.

La elfina miró enojada hacia las brujas. - Ama Narcissa dice que el corazón del amo Draco pertenecerá a la ama Hermione, así que aléjense, brujas. – gruñó ella en voz baja para luego correr detrás de su amo.

\- Woah. – exclamó Scorpius al darse cuenta que la oficina de su padre estaba llena de objetos extraños. - ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó el pequeño señalando unas pelotas plateadas.

\- Por favor no toques nada, Scorps. – el niño frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó acercando su dedo a una de las pelotas.

Draco bufó, con un movimiento de varita, el pequeño estaba sobre su regazo, lejos de los objetos peligrosos de su oficina.

\- Creo que sería buena idea que regresen a la Mansión, Pinky.

\- ¡NO! – gritó el niño. – Abuela me dará juguetes hoy.

\- ¿Juguetes?

\- Sí, hoy, después de que coma mis verdes. – aseguró el niño totalmente decidido.

\- Ya veo. – contestó Draco. – Entonces debes portarte bien, ¿lo entiendes?

Scorpius asintió enérgicamente.

\- Trae alguno de sus juegos Pinky y por favor cuídalo hasta que regrese mi madre. Yo necesito trabajar.

La elfina asintió y con un 'pop' desapareció, segundos después estaba de vuelta con 3 muñecos. El niño sonrió y cogió su peluche favorito.

Draco limpió mágicamente su reporte y siguió escribiendo. Sin embargo, su mente estaba en otro lado, ¿Cuál era el problema que había ocasionado que su madre salga precipitada y deje a su nieto? ¿Estaba relacionado a los Greengrass? ¿A los padres de Granger? ¿Otro problema que se añadía ya a su larga lista?

Maldita sea, pensó él, prácticamente no había dormido por la carta que recibió, había tanto que hacer y esperar a que el otro diera el primer golpe no era precisamente el estilo de Draco.

-x-

 _"Astoria fue encerrada en un hospital mental muggle, mis padres van a por Scorpius." decía la nota que había recibido a las 3 de la mañana. Daphne, había demostrado ser una amiga fiel y una buena persona, antes que nada. ¿Qué le había sucedido a Astoria? Draco no tenía ni idea, pero tampoco había perdido el tiempo concentrándose en ese detalle, inmediatamente había mandado una lechuza a su abogado, y posteriormente vestido. Luego cogió un puñado de polvos flu y al salir de la chimenea un somnoliento Theodore Nott lo esperaba, su elfo apareció y colocó dos tazas de café encima del escritorio y desapareció inmediatamente._

 _\- Tranquilízate un poco, Malfoy._

 _\- ¿Cómo mierda esperas que me tranquilice? ¿Leíste la nota? ¡Esos viejos cuervos vienen a por mi hijo! Ella renunció a sus derechos, Nott, ellos no pueden hacer nada, ¿verdad? ¡¿VERDAD?!_

 _\- Pues, ellos podrían aducir que tú te aprovechaste de su estado mental y la forzaste a firmar._

 _\- ¡Eso es falso!_

 _\- Necesito que te relajes un poco, tenemos que esperar que ellos tomen un curso de acción para nosotros poder responder. No importa lo que intenten, Malfoy, te aseguro que encontraremos una solución._

 _\- Más te vale._

 _\- No soy el mejor abogado del mundo mágico por las puras._

 _\- Y el mejor pagado. – dijo Draco mirándolo intensamente._

 _\- Y tu amigo. – le recordó Nott, intentando demostrar que estaba comprometido en el problema. - Estoy pensando en unos posibles escenarios, discutámoslos y me dices que respuesta hipotética te parece mejor. Cuando ellos den el primer golpe, nosotros les daremos el último._

-x-

Hermione se asombró al ver una lechuza en su ventana con una nota en su pata. Inmediatamente buscó en sus cajones algún bocado para dárselo y sonrió al encontrar las galletas que le había dado Pinky antes de venir al Ministerio.

Cautelosamente se lo ofreció y la lechuza la aceptó de buena gana, extendió la pata en la que se encontraba la nota y Hermione la tomó, observándola con curiosidad.

" _Estimada Hermione, lamentablemente tuve que dejar mis actividades matutinas con mi nieto para atender una emergencia, agradecería enormemente que lo acompañes junto con su elfina a almorzar cuando sea la hora. Me imagino que ahora mismo deben encontrarse en la oficina de mi hijo; sin embargo, no puedo afirmar que Draco se encuentre ahí._

 _Te agradezco de antemano por tu tiempo y diligencia,_

 _Cariños, Narcissa Malfoy."_

Hermione volvió a leer la nota, frunció el ceño y luego revisó el reloj de pulsera que llevaba. Mediodía.

Con un movimiento de varita, organizó los pergaminos en los que había estado trabajando y se levantó dispuesta a recoger al pequeño Scorpius y a Pinky, ¿estaría Draco con ellos?

\- Saldré a almorzar. – anunció a su secretaria, la cual se le quedó mirando asombrada. Sí, Hermione Granger tenía fama de adicta al trabajo.

Al dirigirse al ascensor empezó a realizar una lista mental de los restaurantes donde podría llevar a Scorpius, incluso se le ocurrió llevarlo a un restaurante muggle con juegos para niños, pero no le agradaba mucho la idea de alimentarlo con comida chatarra.

Cuando llegó al piso de los aurores, Hermione saludó a algunos conocidos y caminó a la oficina de Draco Malfoy, cuando estaba a algunos pasos la puerta se abrió y la castaña observó a Draco con el pequeño Scorpius cargado, evidentemente saliendo a almorzar.

\- Granger. – la saludó Draco admirado de verla ahí.

\- Tu madre me envió una nota, no estaba segura que estabas aquí y me pidió que lleve a Scorpius a almorzar, pero ya que sí estas aquí…

\- Podemos almorzar los tres. – anunció Scorpius radiante.

\- Por supuesto, estas invitada a acompañarnos. – secundó Draco.

Hermione sonrió encantada. – Perfecto, ¿y Pinky?

\- Rommy la llamó "urgentemente" y tuvo que regresar a la mansión.

La gryffindor frunció el ceño, finalmente comprendiendo las intenciones reales de Narcissa Malfoy.

\- Toda una slytherin. – masculló.

El trío salió del piso de los aurores con dirección a los ascensores, sin percatarse de toda la conmoción que habían causado en los observadores.


End file.
